Repairing The Wings Of A Broken Butterfly
by Asian Delicacy
Summary: Kagome Higurashi- Raped, Broken and Afraid of her own emotions. Enter Inuyasha Takahashi- The boy she meets by chance who ends up changing her life forever. What will happen when her life is threatened over and over again ? Watch their worlds collide as they experience love, heartache and even face death?
1. Chapter 1 The Day That Changed My Life

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan of the show. All rights to the character belong to its creator Rumiko Takahashi.**

**NOTE: This story takes place nowhere in particular. I've never been to Tokyo and I don't really know what life is like there. Most of the characters in this story are from the anime. I've made up different names for cities, because I don't really want to give my story a certain location. So, I use fake names for cities. **

**This story was posted on this site before with all characters as human but I'll be revising quite a bit of this one. **

**SUMMARY: Kagome experienced some extremely, emotional turmoil at a young age and because of that it's difficult for her to trust people. Well, all that changes when she meets Inuyasha. They meet in the most unexpected way, which causes a bond to form between them. They quickly become friends and later on much more. Together they will experience Life, Love, Tragedy, and even face Death. Watch their unforgettable love story unfold. **

**CHAPTER I: THE DAY THAT CHANGED MY LIFE**

* * *

Walking out of the library, Kagome looked up at the sky. It would be nightfall pretty soon. She thought to herself as she shook off the chill that suddenly ran up her spine. Today felt like one of those days. She smoothed her unruly bangs from her eyes as last night's dream resurfaced through her mind.

It was a very strange dream, and for some reason it really haunted her. She dreamt that she'd gotten caught up in a rainstorm and ran to seek shelter in a dirty, old, abandoned building. The building seemed quiet and secure, so she thought she'd be safe there until the storm passed. However, the storm never passed and she ended up falling asleep there. When she finally woke up, a strange male was looming over her and he refused to let her out of the old building.

She screamed so loud and for so long, that she had awakened her parents and her little brother Sota. When she realized that it was a dream she was thankful, but that didn't stop her from crying. It took her dad all morning to calm her down. The dream had really shaken her up, because it seemed too real, but she was thankful that it was only a dream.

Glancing up towards the heavens, she realized that the sky was overcast. She prayed that the rain would hold till she made it home. She came to a stop-light and waited for the cars to pass before she crossed the street. For a moment, she thought about jogging home, but changed her mind. With her luck, the rain would probably get her even if she was the fastest runner in the world. It was a good thing she loved the rain.

Well she did until this morning, after she had that creepy dream. It unnerved her, and if that wasn't bad enough, the last thing she needed was a rainstorm. With a touch to her forehead, she began to feel sick. She looked up at the sky for the millionth time today. The clouds had darkened in preparation for an impending storm.

She knew she should've paid more attention to the local news. At least that way, she'd always be prepared for the weather. The traffic light finally flashed red for the moving traffic to halt and she began walking across the street. When she made it safely across, she continued walking until someone singing caught her attention. She looked around in all directions to find the source of the voice, and spotted the person immediately.

It was a tall male crossing over to her side of the street. There were two other guys walking not too far behind him. They were wearing hats and their hair was light in color. The smaller of the two seemed to be in a trance when she looked at him. She smirked and looked away from him, turning her attention back to the really tall guy that was singing. She glanced his way briefly. He was rather nice looking. When he noticed her looking at him, he flashed her a friendly smile and Kagome politely smiled back.

Hmm, she'd never seen him before. Hakurei was a fairly small town, which meant that practically everybody who lived there knew each other, but she was certain that she'd never seen him before. He didn't seem like he belonged in Hakurei. She quickly turned her gaze away from him, and continued on her journey.

It began to drizzle. Feeling a few tiny drops of rain falling upon her face she began to giggle. The little drops of rain weren't so bad, but the heavy drops were. Quickening her pace, she opened her mouth and began singing. Rainy weather was always perfect for singing.

_I see trees of green, red roses too. _

_I see them bloom, for me and you. _

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. _

It would've been nice if she could actually see some red roses. Maybe she should steal some from her neighbor's garden. A loud crack of thunder resounding in the atmosphere interrupted her thoughts. Lightning flashed across the sky. The noise was so loud that Kagome jumped and lost her balance. She was gonna be tasting dirt soon, or so she thought. She fell, but someone caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" The person asked her.

She could tell by the voice that it was a male. She stepped out of his embrace and turned to thank him and noticed immediately that it was the tall guy who had just crossed the street a minute ago.

"Are you okay?" He asked again?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for catching me." Kagome said with a nervous giggle. "You're going to have to forgive me. I'm usually not this clumsy."

"Don't worry about it, darling. I'm a little clumsy myself."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to get home before this rain drowns me. Thanks again for catching me. That would've been a really nasty fall if I'd hit the ground."

"You're quite welcome Miss…

"Kagome, my name is Kagome."

"That's such a beautiful name. I like it."

"Thank you. I like my name too." Kagome joked.

The male looked Kagome up and down, staring at her chest for longer than was necessary and then grinned at her widely.

Kagome stared at him in confusion. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear that he was making fun of her.

"I think I should get going. It's rather late."

"Hold on there beautiful."

Kagome forced a smile onto her lips. "Is there something that you want?"

"Would it be okay if I gave you a call some time?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh, come on honey. Don't play hard to get."

"I'm not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to go."

"I love it when girls play hard to get."

"Look pal, are you deaf? I'm not interested."

"You're so sexy."

"You're joking right?"

"Not at all."

"Well you have to be because I couldn't have heard you right."

"I believe you did. I meant what I said. You're sexy and I want your number."

"Are you insane or just plain stupid?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"I really like the way your name rolls off my tongue. Mmm, Kagome."

"You're weird."

"I'll be what ever you want me to be."

"You know, if you're looking for somebody to get down and dirty with, it's not me."

"You're a really pretty girl Kagome."

"Yeah, I'm pretty, but I'm also young, meaning I'm too young for you."

She flicked her damp hair from her eyes and tried to get a good look at his face. He was wearing a white hat that almost covered his eyes completely, and he had a thin mustache. She could tell he was quite a bit older than her.

"Well, you couldn't be that much younger than me. I'm only 16 years old."

He was lying. He was older than sixteen and he gave Kagome the weirdest feelings. "Well, I'm not even a teenager yet. So, that means I'm off limits to you".

"Oh come on sweetie. You're so pretty."

Without as much as a warning the male leaned forward and touched her face. Kagome stepped back and looked into his eyes. They seemed cold, and unfriendly, and he had a really wicked grin pained onto his lips.

"Keep your hands to yourself. I don't know you, nor would I like to know you."

"We could have a really good time together, sweet Kagome. I much prefer women with assets, which you certainly don't have, but one night with me will have you sprouting breasts really soon. I can make you feel real good, but that little kitty of yours probably can't handle a real man!"

"Stop it! You disgusting pervert! You've got to be crazy to think I'd have anything to do with you. You're scum! No, you're lower than scum. You're a pedophile! Now leave me alone!"

"Wait, wait, wait Kagome! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come on so strong. I get nervous when I get around gorgeous girls. Can I start over?"

"No! I'm not interested. Go find yourself someone your own age. You stinking pervert!"

"I don't like getting turned down honey."

"Well, that's too bad, because you're getting turned down today."

"Do you know who I am? No girl has ever refused me."

"Well it's a first time for everything."

"Oh come on Kagome. I really want to get to know you."

"Did you just get off a short, yellow bus? I'm not interested in you. I don't care who doesn't refuse you or turn you down. You're being refused and turned down today. I may be young, but I'm not naive, or stupid. You're not talking to a dummy, DUMMY. Now, if I have enough sense to know that you're too old for me, then you should have enough sense to know that I'm too young for you."

"Please Kagome!"

"Buzz off creep! I'm not repeating myself again, and if you even dream of coming near me again, you'd better wake up and apologize!"

Kagome quickly turned away from him and continued toward her destination home. That loser had a lot of nerve trying to hit on her. She was barely 12 years old, not even a teenager yet.

What was this world coming too? It wasn't even safe for children to walk the streets by themselves anymore. She groaned out loud before stopping to tie her shoes. The last thing she wanted to do was fall into the arms of Mr. PERVERT again. Once she was finished, she glanced skyward again. The rain began to come down in abundance.

Oh great! I'm going to get soaked for sure. She increased her pace, and began singing again, but this time she chose to sing a classic by Louis Armstrong, _What A Wonderful World_. Her father was a huge Louis Armstrong fan and that was his favorite song.

She couldn't wait to get home, and get into her warm bed. Her dad had called her a while ago when she was still at the library, but she didn't answer his call, because she wanted to hurry and finish her school work. She should've called him though. It was raining and getting dark and it wouldn't do any good to have everyone worry about her. She pulled out her cell phone to call him, but before she dialed one number it began to ring. Maybe that was him now.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, I have one more stop to make, and Sota and I should be home soon."

"I'm not at home mom."

"Where are you then?"

"I just left the library. I told you that I had a lot of work to do for my summer school classes."

"You could've had that work done if you'd stop fooling around Kagome. You've had more than enough time to finish that work."

"Mom, I don't feel like this right now."

"I don't care if you don't. You need to take school more seriously and stop procrastinating. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm walking past McDonald's on 71st street."

"Go inside of McDonald's and stay there. I'll come and get you."

"Mom I don't mind walking the rest of the way home."

"Are you crazy? You're only 12 years old. You should be at home already. It'll be dark in a matter of minutes."

"Mom, come on!"

"Go straight into McDonald's and wait till Sota and I get there."

"Fine, I'll wait."

"I'm dead serious young lady! You'd better be there when I get there."

"I'll be there waiting for you and Sota mom. I promise."

Knowing that she never intended to wait on her mother, Kagome said goodbye to her mother and closed her phone, placing it back into the pocket of her jacket. She then continued walking. She was just 5 blocks away from her home after all. She really didn't know why her mother was always making a fuss about her walking home.

She walked and walked until night suddenly fell. The sky seemed to turn ominously dark. Kagome shuddered and her heart began to increase its pace. She really needed to calm herself down. After all, it wasn't like she'd never walked home in the dark before.

As she continued on her destiny toward home, her thoughts began to get the best of her. Maybe she should've walked back to McDonald's and waited for her mother. The rain had soaked her completely and McDonald's was well out of her view. If she stayed out any longer in it, she'd probably get sick. She was going to have to take the short-cut home.

She hated taking it, especially at night, but at this point, it was her only option. The longer route to her house was safer, but it would extend her journey. Looking briefly from her right and then to her left, she cut through some dead end streets and abandoned buildings.

It was really dark in this part of town. There was debris and old abandoned buildings everywhere. She looked around for a moment, noticing immediately that she was totally alone. A glimmer of fear fell over her, and she tried not to panic. She tried to think about happy things to keep her emotions under wrap, but it didn't work though. The more she walked, the more she panicked.

She felt like turning back and heading for McDonald's, but she had already come so far. The area that she was in had little or no reception. So, if her mother did call her, she probably wouldn't be able to reach her. She sighed and wiped at her eyes. She was going to get grounded for being disobedient, that much she was sure of.

She stopped walking and thought about heading back to McDonald's. The sky flashed white and she jumped at the sound that it made. To calm herself, she started humming. She felt eerie chills running up and down her arms which were encased inside of her jacket, but she shook them off. Then she looked up at the sky one final time.

It was almost unbelievable how dark it really was. She needed to hurry up and get home. She lowered her gaze and looked to the left of her, locking eyes with a stranger. She could've sworn she was alone. It was a male. She stared at him for a few seconds. Didn't she just see him a little while ago? It was the guy that tried to flirt with her. She began to get a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her first instinct was to run for it. It seemed as though if darkness emanated from the guy. She quickly turned away, and began to walk in another direction. The last thing she needed was another encounter with him. She heard someone walking in back of her, and silently prayed that it was someone else.

Tears misted her eyes and she trembled slightly. She wouldn't admit it, but she knew she was in danger. Afraid to turn around she started walking faster. Her heart began to race ten fold as she tried to force herself to get calm.

"Hey!"

The male called out to her, and she froze in her tracks. Ever, so slowly did she turn around, and when she did she realized he was pulling something out of his jacket pocket. She didn't know what it was, but from where she stood it appeared to be small and silver.

Just like _de ja vu_, her dream replayed itself in her mind once again. _Oh God No!_ _Her dream!_ _It couldn't be coming true._ She needed to get away from him. She turned away from the stranger and tried to walk as calmly as she could. She didn't want him to know she was scared of him.

Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she dialed her mom's number. To her surprise the call went through, but it went straight to her voice mail. She immediately closed the phone and began to run. She was a pretty fast runner, so maybe she could outrun this guy.

She listened to his footsteps, and could tell he wasn't far behind her. Panic overwhelmed her as she thought of a way to divert the person pursuing her. She ran and ran until her legs felt as though if they would fall off her body. Unwanted images of her dream from last night wreaked havoc on her mind. A million thoughts overshadowed her, causing her panic to increase rapidly. She may never see her family again. She needed to call home.

Breathing with every ounce of breath she possessed, she continued running and pulled out her cell phone again. She quickly punched in her home number, hoping that her father would pick up the phone. It wrung and wrung and wrung repeatedly. She ended the call and dialed her dad's cell phone number. It wrung about three times and then somebody answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dad!" Kagome screamed into the phone once she heard his voice.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"Somebody is chasing me! He's moving really fast and I'm scared."

"Where are you _Butterfly_?"

"Around the corner from the Hakurei Shrine."

"Okay, keep running, I'll call the police." Her father said before grabbing his car keys and racing to the door.

"Daddy!" She screamed into the phone. "He's going to get me!"

"Run baby! Run as fast as you can, and fight with all you have!"

Kagome erupted into tears and screamed. "He's going to get me! He's going to get me!"

"Baby, I've got the police tracing your call right now."

"I'm so scared Dad! I don't want to die!"

"I know honey. I'm trying to find you." He said as fear overtook him.

"Daddy, I love you." She knew she wasn't going to be found in time.

"Kagome no! You're not going to die!"

"Tell Mom and Sota I love them."

The male that had been chasing her had finally caught up to her.

"Goodbye Daddy!"

The male grabbed her by the waist and snatched her in one fell swoop.

_NO!_

_NO!_

_NO!_

Kagome screamed and wailed into the phone. A struggle ensued between the two individuals. Then her screams were cut off, replaced by muffled cries.

_Kagome?_

_Kagome?_

_Kagome?_

Her father repeated her name over and over again, fearing the worst for his daughter. He knew beyond a shadow of doubt that this would be the last time that he would see his daughter alive again.

* * *

Kagome lay on the floor motionless. All life seemed to have been drained from her. Not resisting anymore, she waited for her capturer to kill her. She shuddered as a summer breeze settled upon her aching body. She was surprised that she'd lasted this long. Her death was imminently approaching.

She knew she'd die one day, but not like this, in an old, broken-down abandoned building. She was certain she'd be at least 90 or older as opposed to 12, when she died. She hadn't really experienced life. She was still a kid. What did she do to deserve being violated in the worst possible way? Sure, she was disobedient and rebellious sometimes, but what child wasn't? This wasn't fair.

_What a cruel hand fate had dealt her._

She looked over at her still-bleeding arm. It felt as numb as the rest of her body. She wondered if it was broken, since she couldn't move it. The knife her attacker stabbed her with tore right through her skin. She trembled as another wave of tears washed over her. She didn't want to die. She wanted to fight back, but she couldn't.

She wished she could fight back, but she was at a disadvantage. This guy was twice her size, and he paralyzed her. She closed her eyes, certain that she had reached the end of her life, but the stubborn part of her didn't want to give up so easily.

She wept silently because she knew there was no point in fighting. She couldn't move her legs. They both were broken. Even if she did fight back, she wouldn't get away from him.

_FIGHT!_

_FIGHT!_

_FIGHT!_

She heard the words over and over again in her head, and she wanted to fight off her attacker. She knew that the guy who kidnapped her had no intention of allowing her to live. So, with a final thought, she accepted her fate, and decided to fight till her very last breath.

The male walked over to her carrying the same knife he stabbed her with, and began whispering sinister things to her. He laughed when she attempted to turn away from him. He placed his free hand upon her thigh and squeezed it, smiling as blood flowed from it. Then he told her how much fun he had and how exciting it was to draw his knife across her flesh.

When he began to move his hand up her thigh she cried some of her most achingly, frustrating tears. Her small body couldn't handle any more of his torture. He pushed her pushed her broken legs apart.

"What's wrong Kagome? I thought you were enjoying yourself?" He sneered, before moving to straddle her waist.

"Please! Please!"

She felt his fingers touching her in her most intimate place and she winced. She prepared herself for the pain that would come again, because she knew that it would.

"Please what Kagome?"

"Please! Don't do this!"

She felt him again, but this time his fingers were replaced by a much fiercer part of his body. She shuddered and pushed at his chest with her hand that wasn't paralyzed, but that only angered him and he forced all of his weight onto her body.

"Don't do what? This?" He said as he began to move, stripping her of her innocence and her sanity and sending her into an endless abyss of turmoil, a fate far worse than death.

Kagome closed her eyes and continued weeping. She was completely helpless. She couldn't do anything but lay there and wait for him to finish raping her again. She squeezed her eyes tightly, wishing that he'd end his assault on her body. Why couldn't he just have killed her already? She didn't know how much longer her body could hold up.

She shuddered and trembled like roaring waves upon the sea. While she was experiencing this torment a warm, summer breeze settled over her aching body. It had to be that or shock. Her body was numb and everything hurt. Even crying felt painful.

Her attacker looked down into her face, enjoying the woebegone expression of it. He grabbed her arm, the one he stabbed and twisted it behind her back, causing her to scream and yelp in pain.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!"

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?"

"No! Please! Stop!"

"Why? Does it hurt?"

"Yeeeesssssss!"

"Does it hurt badly?"

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Good! That's how I want it to feel!"

Kagome screamed, hollered, yelled, cried, and bled all over the floor, but her attacker still wouldn't let her go. He was torturing her and loving every minute of it. She probably wanted to die, and she would, but not before he finished his assault on her body.

A long while later he stepped away from her.

She couldn't tell what was going on because her eyes were closed. She heard him fumbling around. It sounded like he was pouring something out. Her head began to throb. She was in so much pain physically. She'd probably die before he got another chance to kill her. She opened her eyes and when she did she heard him walking back towards her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but you know that I have to kill you now. I want you to know though, I really did enjoy getting to know you."

"Please, let me go." She barely whispered. "I'll give you anything that you want. Please! I'm begging you!"

"I can't let you live now. It's too late. You must now meet your unfortunate end!" He touched her face, satisfied with the pain that he inflicted on her body. "It's too bad though. You have such a beautiful face."

He touched her lips and she bit down hard on his right hand. She pulled and scratched at him in an attempt to get his knife. He chuckled wickedly at her attempts.

"It's useless to fight me Kagome. You already know that you've lost this battle." He raised his knife to stab her.

This was it! Her heart nearly skipped a beat. He was finally about to end her life. She kept her eyes closed, ready to fall into the arms of death.

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray dear Lord, my soul to keep_

_And if I die before I wake_

_I pray dear Lord, my soul to take..._

"That's where you're wrong honey. I'm the _DEVIL_ and I'll be stealing your soul."

Kagome shivered and repeated the prayer again.

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray dear Lord, my soul to keep_

_And if I die before I wake_

_I pray dear Lord, my soul to take..._

The male laughed maliciously as his knife began to descend, but he didn't stab her. He heard the sound of footsteps, and then a door swung open. Kagome opened her eyes. Both of there eyes fell on the person that stood at the door. It was Kagome's father.

"Daddy!" Kagome yelled as he entered the abandoned building.

A fresh trail of tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. Never in her life had she been so happy and relieved. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her father had come to her rescue.

Mr. Higurashi ran towards Kagome, as her attacker ran for the exit.

"Daddy, help me!"

He looked down at Kagome. She was naked, save a dress which was ripped straight down the front. She was badly beaten and she was nearly bloody all over. He became consumed with anger as he eyed the exit. A taste for murder filled his mouth.

"No Dad." Kagome said to calm him. "Let the police get him."

"But honey, they haven't arrived yet."

"I don't care! Get me out of here." She uttered in pain.

Mr. Higurashi immediately pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Daddy!" She wailed. "I thought you wouldn't find me. I thought I was going to die!"

"I'm here now baby. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

As they embraced, a smell caught Kagome's attention. She remembered her attacker pouring something onto the floor.

"What's that smell?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"It's gasoline." Kagome said as she sniffed the air once more. "Dad we have to get out of here." She said frantically. "I think this place is going to blow up."

"Come on, we have to hurry." He said as he tried to pull her up.

"I can't stand up. He broke both of my legs. You'll have to carry me."

Mr. Higurashi lifted Kagome from the floor and began to run as the building went up in smoke. He ran towards the building's entrance, and as he did a large piece of wood fell and blocked the entrance of the door. The room they were in, in the abandoned building was pretty high up. So, they scanned it quickly in search of another exit.

"The window." They said in unison.

Mr. Higurashi easily broke the window, as he and his daughter began to cry for help.

No one noticed them. They yelled and screamed and screamed and yelled. Nobody heard them. The fire proceeded to blaze as they continued screaming for help. The window was their only way out.

Then as if fate would have it, they saw two boys running towards the burning building. One of the boys was quite tall and the other was of average height. From Mr. Higurashi's view, the taller boy looked to be the older of the two, and they had the appearance of brothers.

The taller of the two boys sent the younger one to go find help, and he finally made it to the window. He reached his hands up, but he wasn't tall enough to reach the window. There was no time to think. They all had to act quickly.

"You're going to have to throw her out sir." The male said as pointed to Kagome.

Kagome looked to her Dad fearfully.

"Don't be scared _Butterfly_. It's our only way out."

"Okay, I love you Dad."

"I love you too baby. Now get going."

Mr. Higurashi placed Kagome on the windowsill and pushed her out of the window. She let out a scream as the kind, young gentlemen intercepted her fall.

He gently set Kagome onto the ground, pulling her dress closed, to preserve modesty. Then he turned to help her father but was jilted when flames jumped out from everywhere encompassing everything.

Mr. Higurashi attempted to escape, but his foot got caught between some old chairs.

Kagome watched in terror.

Her father struggled, and struggled to free himself, but he wasn't successful.

The older boy watched Mr. Higurashi worriedly. He was trapped.

"Dad come on! Hurry!"

The flames began to blaze in abundance.

"Daddy, come on! You can't die!"

Mr. Higurashi swallowed hard and echoed something that neither Kagome nor the male that helped them could hear. He knew he wasn't going to make it out alive. His life was about to meet an unfortunate end, but if he had the chance to save his daughter again, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Ready to face death, he waved goodbye to his daughter.

_I love you Butterfly!_

_Don't ever forget that._

Kagome's eyes grew immense. This couldn't be happening. Her dad wasn't supposed to die. He couldn't. He saved her life. They had to make it out together.

"Daddy no!" Kagome wailed.

A huge beam consumed by flames fell upon his head. Fire flew all around him, engulfing his body. He swayed backwards, falling to the floor. He was permanently trapped inside of the building.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief and cried out in agony.

_NO!_

_Noooo!_

_Noooooooooo!_

"Don't leave me Daddy!"

Kagome trembled and shuddered.

Her heart ached.

Her throat felt dry.

She couldn't breathe.

She lost her voice.

_Don't leave me!_

_Don't leave me!_

_Don't leave me!_

She tried to say the words, but they were lodged in her throat.

She gasped for air.

Her eyes felt heavy.

She was dizzy.

Everything turned black.

The world was leaving her, or was she leaving it.

She closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

The older male turned away from the burning building and came near the girl. He sat down on the ground next to her bloody, bruised and broken body. Then he lifted her and placed her in his lap.

The younger male finally returned. He had found help, but it was too late. The building was still burning, and he didn't see the man, that was with the girl. He just saw the girl, in his brother's lap. She was bloody, barely breathing, and broken.

He looked down at his brother. There was an unrecognizable expression on his face. Then he looked at the girl again. She appeared to be dead. He immediately turned away. He'd never seen anyone this wounded in his life.

By the time the ambulance finally arrived, the whole scene was flooded with police. They questioned his brother, but he didn't really know what happened to the girl, beyond the obvious. They tried to question him, but he lost his voice.

He turned to walk away from the gruesome scene, but not before he saw the ambulance loading the girl into the van.

She wasn't dead to his surprise.

He glanced at her one last time, wondering if there paths would ever cross again, because he knew after tonight, that he'd never forget her face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. If you like it, please submit a review. I hope you have enjoyed my first chapter, because there's plenty of drama ahead. I decided to repost this one. Thanks for visiting. Be sure to review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Reminiscing

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan of the show. All rights to the character belong to its creator Rumiko Takahashi.**

**NOTE: This chapter fast-forwards 4 years into the future. Past events will be explained in later chapters. **

**HUGS&KISSES: KittyCatVamp, SlashLover93, NewMoon2016, ILoveSnowyOwls, VampireInu95 and InuYashaFreak. Thanks to you all for your reviews.**

**CHAPTER II: REMINISCING**

* * *

With a loud yawn, 16 year old Kagome Higurashi brought her hand down against her alarm clock, silencing it from boisterous laughter. Then she picked it up and threw it, slamming it against one of the four pink walls of her bedroom. The darn thing had been buzzing for the past fifteen minutes and she couldn't handle its buzzing sounds anymore. She knew it was time for her to rise and shine, but she didn't feel like getting out of bed today, especially today.

Flicking her blue bed covers back, she stepped out of her bed and walked over to her dresser drawer. She pulled out a black pair of skinny jeans and white and black _Aeropostale_ tee shirt. Then she grabbed a pair of underwear and a matching bra. She tossed all the items onto her bed and then trudged over to the bathroom that was conveniently located inside of her room.

She stepped out of her blue pajamas which had white kittens stitched onto them and any other article of clothing that she wore to bed and tossed them onto the floor. Sliding the glass doors of the bathtub open, she stepped inside. She grabbed her shower cap from the shower head, rolled her hair up and then tucked it under the cap. Then she grabbed her body wash, hit the shower switch and then turned on the warm water, sighing in contentment once the water hit her skin. There was nothing like taking a shower.

She scrubbed her body thoroughly and rinsed her skin, wondering what events today would hold. Her family no longer lived in the quiet town of Hakurei. They now resided in the boisterous city of Hosenki Hills. A city thriving and pumping with excitement and nightly wildlife. It may have sounded exciting and seemed like the place to be, but it was the last place on Earth Kagome wanted to be.

Once she'd cleansed her body to her liking, Kagome stepped out of the shower and grabbed a blue towel from the silver tile rack that rested against the left wall across from the toilet. She dried herself before wrapping the towel securely around her nude body. Then she opened her medicine cabinet and grabbed her _Crest Pro-health_ clean mint toothpaste and her _Oral-B_ electric toothbrush and cleaned her teeth and tongue, because bad breath was a big no-no. There was no way she was going to go around all day talking to people when she hadn't slayed her dragon. She honestly couldn't understand how some people did it.

She swiped her tongue across her teeth, satisfied with the end result. Then she checked them out in the mirror, before placing her toothbrush and toothpaste back into the medicine cabinet and walking out of the bathroom. She tugged at her towel and let it fall away and then she grabbed the clothes that she'd lain on the bed prior to showering and quickly dressed herself. Then she grabbed her towel and sleeping clothes from the floor and tossed them into a hamper before going to her closet to get her all black _Baby-Phat_ tennis shoes.

She did nothing special with her hair, just the usual. She wore it all down with her bangs covering her forehead, although, truth be told, she really needed to trim them, because they were getting too long. Well, at least her hair was shiny and soft. That had to count for something. She added a touch of _Victoria's Secret_ spring-bling lip gloss to her lips and applied her _fibre-rich_ _Mac_ mascara to her eyelashes, lengthening them and then she was all set. Just because she was dreading any and everything that had to do with Hosenki Hills didn't mean she shouldn't look presentable when she left the house.

She gave herself a once-over in the mirror, satisfied with the end result. Too bad she didn't feel as confident as she might've appeared. Most teen girls she knew were obsessed with body issues, but body issues were the least of her worries. If people actually knew how insecure she really was…well, they would never know, if she had anything to do about it. She walked away from the mirror and stepped out of her bedroom and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When she made it down to the dining room, she came in and sat down in one of the empty six chairs that surrounded the dining room table. Her mother had prepared pancakes, bacon, and eggs. There was also drinking glasses which were accompanied by a large pitcher of orange juice. Her mother even brought the plates and eating utensils to the table for them to use. She had no idea why her mother cooked so much food. There were only four people living in their home, but she cooked as though if she were feeding an army.

Kagome smoothed her hair behind her ears and glanced across the table at her younger brother Sota. He twisted his nose and stuck his tongue out at her. Kagome balled up her fist, threatening him with nonverbal communication. He'd better not mess with her today. Her mother greeted her with a small smile and Kagome sent one right back at her, hoping they wouldn't get into an argument about her new school this morning.

"Oh, so you're finally awake?" Mrs. Higurashi joked with her daughter.

Kagome ignored her mother and reached for a glass, before filling it up with orange juice.

"So, you're not going to answer me?"

"Mom, I really don't feel like it today."

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Sota said to his sister with a smirk on his face.

"Grow up dipstick."

"What's the matter sis? Is it that time of the month again?"

"Sota Jump up my…..

"You will watch your mouth young lady." Mrs. Higurashi said with a glare in Kagome's direction.

"Mom, come on. Sota can say whatever he wants to me, and I can't do anything about it?"

"Sota, leave your sister alone."

"Oh wow, that's telling him mom." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kagome, I think you'd better watch your tone."

Kagome grumbled something under her breath and grabbed a plate to toss three hot-cakes onto it. Then she grabbed a bottle of syrup and practically bathed the pancakes with it.

Sota snorted like a wild sow and laughed at Kagome. "Gosh you're a greedy pig sis. Save some for grandpa."

"Takes one to know one _Numb-Nutts_."

Mrs. Higurashi gasped before addressing her daughter by her full name. "Kagome Lynn Higurashi! Have you lost your mind? Don't talk slang in front of your little brother. I don't need him learning any more new words."

"Are you kidding me? He can teach you and me both a few words."

"He's just a child."

"Mom, 12 years old is hardly a child. He'll be in his teen years next year."

"I don't care if he's 12 or 13. I don't want you using such language in front of him."

"Okay, Mom. I'm sorry for calling him _Numb-Nutts_. Would it be better if I called him _Numb-Balls_?"

"Are you purposely trying to annoy me? You keep it up young lady and you're going to find yourself on punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Relax mom. I was only joking."

"Don't make me repeat myself again Kagome."

"I hear you loud and clear mom."

Sota laughed at his sister and stuffed his mouth with eggs. He always loved it when his mom scolded Kagome. Torturing her was something he was born to do. Oh the joys of having older siblings.

"God! I hate having a little brother."

"Jeez sis, you seem to be really ticked off this morning. What's got your panties in a twist?"

"My panties aren't in a twist _Numb-Nutts_. So buzz off!"

"KAGOME!"

"KAYAME?"

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughter in disbelief, shocked to hear her calling her by her first name. This move to Hosenki Hills must've devastated her far worse than she perceived initially. Even so, no child of hers was going to be so blatantly disrespectful and not get punished. She dissected her daughter's attitude for what it was.

"I know why you're acting like this. It's because you don't want to get transferred to another school."

"I don't see why I have to get transferred. I can stay with one of my friends."

"I don't think so. You can't just impose on your friends like that. You don't even know if Yuka, Eri, or Ayumi's parents would be okay with it, if I did allow you to move back to Hakurei."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind mom."

"The answer is no Kagome. You're going to a new school."

"That's so not fair! You didn't even ask if I wanted to go to a new school."

"I didn't have to. In case you've forgotten, I gave birth to you. You didn't give birth to me. I'm the mother. You're the child, and you'll do whatever I tell you to do."

"But Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo are the only friends I have."

"Listen to her mom. Those three airhead girls and that lame nerd Akitoki are the only friends she's ever had. Maybe you should let her move back to Hakurei."

Mrs. Higurashi sent Sota a glare that sent chills down his back and he hiccupped before wisely excusing himself from the table. He preferred not to be on the receiving end of his mother's wrath.

"Kagome, this conversation is over."

"Come on Mom! What about my friends? What about Hojo?"

"So, that's what this little tantrum of yours is really about. You're worried about your little boyfriend."

"No. That's not what this is about, and he's not my boyfriend."

"Sure he isn't Kagome."

"You're totally missing the point mom. Hojo, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi are my best friends, my only friends. We all wanted to finish our last two years of high school together. We're supposed to graduate and go to the prom and do all the other things together that best friends do."

"You'll make new friends here honey."

"No I won't. I've had the same 3 friends since I was 5 years old and besides them I've had two guy friends. Now neither of them are in my life and I don't know anybody here."

"That's not true. You and Sango are friends. Aren't you?"

"That's one person mom and she's a grade higher than me."

"Kagome, you're getting transferred and that's final."

"Why? I don't understand why we moved here anyways."

"Because I got a better job, and I'm able to do more for you and your brother. I want the best for you and Sota honey."

"No you don't, or you would've asked us if it was okay to move here before you shuffled us across the world."

"Kagome, whether you believe it or not, I had you in mind when I made this decision. That old neighborhood held bad memories for you."

She knew exactly what her mother was talking about. It was the last time she saw her father alive, and the worst day of her life. She sighed in annoyance and grumbled. There was no point arguing with her mother because she never listened to anything she had to say.

"I don't know why you never talked to me about it Kagome. I've always wanted to help you through it."

Kagome's twitched and grew quiet. Then she rose up from the table. "I'm going to go to my room for a while."

"Kagome?"

"I'm alright mom. I just want to be alone for awhile."

"Alright, but before you leave I want you to hear your punishment."

"Punishment! What the…..I didn't do anything!"

"You were talking slang in front of your little brother and you know I hate when you do that. He's at a very impressionable age. He's too young to talk like that. You know how much trouble he got into at his old school because he taught his classmates new words almost every day."

"Mom, you're acting like he's a little baby or something. He's not naïve at all."

"I know he's not a baby Kagome, but you must stop talking like that in front of him."

"Okay, I won't talk slang in front of your precious angel, since you care more about him than you do me."

"You know that's not true Kagome."

"I don't know anything. You're always telling me don't do this or don't do that, and you never let me leave the house. The only friends I ever had are living in Hakurei, because you made me abandon them. Do you even care about me?"

Kayame's heart almost cracked and shattered into a million little pieces. What her daughter was saying was to some extent true. She did keep a watchful eye over her. She hardly let her go out with friends. She sheltered her, but only because she was attacked when she was 12 and she didn't want that to happen again. As far as the move went, that was to provide her children with a better life. Certainly, Kagome couldn't hate her for that.

"Of course I care about you Kagome. You've got to know that. Every important decision I've ever made regarding you and your brother has only been in your best interests. I don't ever want you to think I don't love you or that I love your brother more than I love you. It's just that with you, it's a different case. You're my baby girl and I don't want anything to happen to you again."

Kagome folded her arms across her chest as her anger subsided for a moment, only to be replaced by sadness and bitterness. She looked away from her mother and stared at the floor.

"After the police called me that day and I had to go to the hospital to see you….I nearly died myself. You were so badly beaten and your body was bloody and broken up. You didn't even look like you were alive."

Kagome covered her ears and shuddered as tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to cascade down her cheeks. She couldn't listen to any more. She stepped away from the table and raced upstairs to her room and threw herself onto her bed. Why didn't her mother ever listen to her? Talking to her was like talking to a brick wall. Sure that old neighborhood held bad memories for her, but after four long years, she'd finally learned to adjust to it.

Didn't she understand how much she'd miss her friends? Why was she always bringing up what happened to her when she just wanted to forget it happened? Nobody ever listened to her. Didn't what she want matter at all? Was she that invisible? Nobody understood her. Her emotions threatened to spiral out of control.

She sat up in her bed, feeling so torn and out of place. She reached over to her nightstand for her poetry scrapbook and pencil. She had to force herself to do something because if she didn't she was going lose her mind. Maybe writing would set her mind at ease. She flipped through a few pages and began writing down some of her innermost thoughts.

_Head underwater_

_And they tell me_

_To breathe easy for a while_

_Breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_Made room for me, but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

She stopped writing for a moment and scratched her head, and her telephone started ringing. She set her poetry book and pencil back down onto her nightstand and reached for the phone. Then she placed it onto her ear. She wondered who could be calling her. She hardly ever received any phone calls from anybody.

"Hello?" Kagome said once she answered the phone.

"Hey Kagome."

"Sango?"

"Who else would it be? You know you don't have any friends Me-Me." Sango said with a giggle.

"Very funny Sango." Kagome replied hoping her best friend wouldn't notice the quiver in her voice.

"You don't sound so good. Is everything okay?"

"Don't even ask."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah! My mom has been getting on my last nerves, my first nerves, my middle nerves, and if I had eternal nerves I'm certain that she'd be getting on those too."

"So what else is new? She always does that."

"It's not just that Sango. She never listens to anything I have to say. She's like an impenetratable wall. How I feel doesn't matter to her. I feel like she doesn't understand me at all."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"Because, it's the truth. My feelings don't matter to her."

"Does she know you feel that way?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care."

"Well, maybe you should tell her how you feel. That way you both can address the problem, and deal with it."

"I doubt that. The only thing she'll do is try to make me go to counseling. Talking to her is pointless. It's always been that way. She'll never understand me the way….

"The way what? Your dad?"

"Yeah." Kagome whispered.

"Are you okay Me-Me?"

Kagome didn't answer her. She just sighed and held on to the phone, wishing she hadn't brought her father up, because it always put her in a sullen mood, and she'd sulked enough for today.

"Kagome? Are you still there?"

"I'm okay Sango."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just remembering the day he died. I know it's been 4 years since then, but I just can't forget it."

"I feel that way sometimes too Kagome. Some days I don't feel like getting out of bed, but I know moping around won't make anything better. If my father was alive he'd want me to have a good life. I'm not saying that it's easy to get past the hurt, but I try to deal with it the best way that I can."

"That may work for you Sango, but that doesn't mean it will for me."

"I didn't say that it would. We're different people Kagome. I wouldn't expect you to do things the same way I do them. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that I'm over my father's death. I still think about him a lot, but it hurts lesser than it used to."

"I wish I could be like you Sandy."

"Don't try to be like me Kagome. Just be like yourself. Try to make the most of everyday, and try to remember all the good memories you had with your father."

Kagome grew quiet again. If only remembering the good days was that simple. She did have good memories of him, but for the most part, she couldn't get that image of her dad looking down at her from the burning building out of her head no matter how much she tried not to think about it. It hurt to picture him this way, but she was grateful that the good memories of her father were still alive and breathing within her heart.

"Are you still there Me-Me?"

"You're a really great friend Sango. Talking to you actually makes me feel a little better."

"Of course it does. I'm a super-duper friend."

Both of the girls laughed into the phones, thankful that they had each other to hold on to when the weight of the world and life's problems became too much for them to bear alone.

"Sango thanks. I really needed to hear that."

"Me-Me, anytime you need to talk, don't hesitate to call me. You're my best friend."

"And you're mine Sango."

"And Kagome, don't worry about school. I'll introduce you to my friends. You'll fit in just fine."

"Well, I don't have a choice in that matter. Do I?"

"You'll be okay girl."

"I'd better be, or it'll be your head." Kagome said with a giggle. "I'll talk to you later, okay."

"Your wish is my command Queen Higurashi."

Sango chuckled and Kagome did also shortly afterwards..

"Sango you're so goofy."

"I know. That's why you love me. See you later Kagome."

"Bye Sango."

Kagome hung up the phone with a content grin on her lips. She was thankful for her best friend Sango. The girl was like healing balm. She knew exactly how to relax her and soothe her troubled mind. Maybe going to a new school wasn't going to be too bad. Without another thought about it, she grabbed her poetry scrapbook and pencil and continued writing down her thoughts.

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say_

_Things you want to hear_

_And my heavy heart sinks deep_

_Down under you and_

_Your twisted words,_

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

She stopped writing and began listening to the rain beating against her windowsill. It was falling softly and slowly. She enjoyed hearing the sound of it and she hated hearing the sound of it just as well. The rain reminded her of that day. That day that seemed so long ago in history that succeeded in changing the rest of her life. She closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted back to that unforgettable, fateful, summer.

She could still see herself lying on the floor of that dirty, old abandoned building. Her hair was strewn about her face and her head was bleeding because her attacker had yanked her by the hair too many times to count. Her beautiful blue sleeveless dress that her father bought her for her birthday two months prior to that day was ripped from the top to the bottom and soiled with her blood. There was a hole in her left arm, courtesy of the knife she'd been stabbed with. There were multiple slashes and cuts across her body from her chest to her thigh and there resided the most hideous scar of them all. Her legs were broken and she couldn't run away. He had intended to kill her all along. She shuddered vigorously at the mere memory of it all.

That day her world came to a devastating end. She lost the one person that meant everything in the world to her. She was really close to her father. She was close to her mother too at one point but her dad understood her in a way that her mother never had. She was like him in so many ways. He was a free spirit, reckless, adventurous, and smart-mouthed. Yeah, she was just like him. Well, at least before he died she was.

After his death her lively free-spirit diminished, never to be seen again. She and her mother grew apart, and she distanced herself from Sota sometimes. He reminded her too much of how she used to be when her father was still alive and she didn't need or want any reminders of how her life should've been, because it hurt too much to desire things permanently out of her reach.

Putting her poetry scrapbook and pencil away, Kagome leaned down onto her bed and closed her eyes. She always believed that there was a reason for everything that happened in life. She just didn't understand the reason why her father had to die.

The only good thing that came from his death was meeting Sango. Sango had lost her father a year before Kagome lost hers. They both were sent to grief counselors by their guardians and it was after those counseling sessions, they became the best of friends. They held a very strong and unbreakable bond. Sango knew she could count on Kagome and vice/versa. In many ways they were like sisters or kindred spirits.

Initially, when they met, Kagome refused to talk to her, but Sango always went out of her way to make friends with her, because she reminded Sango of herself when she'd lost her mother. It was difficult for Kagome to allow Sango into her world, but her repeated acts of kindness eventually won her over in the end. The two quickly became friends and found that they had a lot in common and every since those days Kagome Higurashi and Sango Hiraikotsu were inseparable. Sango was the one of the few people that knew exactly what Kagome had gone through the day her father was murdered.

Kagome shuddered as a chilly breeze made its way onto her arm. _Why did things happen the way that they did four years ago?_ If she hadn't called her father he'd still be alive. If he hadn't come looking for her, he never would've ended up there. But if he hadn't showed up when he did, she wouldn't be alive today. Still, it didn't seem fair that he died in the fiery flames of a building that was meant for her own demise. She escaped death because he switched places with her.

He sacrificed his own life to save hers, pushing her out the window into the open arms of stranger. Then he became trapped in that burning building, and she watched in horror as her father was consumed by the flickering flames. She'd never felt so helpless in her entire life. Her father loved her enough to risk his own life for her sake, and it was eating her up inside.

"I'm sorry Dad." She whispered bitterly. "I'm sorry I got you killed. I wish I could've helped you."

With her eyes shut tight she began to recall the day she sang "_What A Wonderful World_" to him on his 35th birthday. Her family had just eaten supper. Her mother prepared _Sukiyaki_, which was her dad's favorite dish. Then they ate a few slices of homemade banana cake which had also been prepared by her mother. After everyone ate to their heart's content, her father was given his birthday presents. Kagome's gift to him was in the form of a song that she sang while she played upon the piano given to her by her late grandmother. That particular day was one of her fondest memories of her dad, and every time she heard _What A Wonderful World_, she thought of him. She'd give anything to sing that song to him right now. What a wonderful world that would be for her.

Her thoughts continued to tumble and drift about like a single bottle floating amiss in the middle of the ocean. She could still picture everything in her mind as if it happened only yesterday. She blinked hard, fighting back tears that threatened to fall as she began to remember her father's last words to her. They were permanently etched into her brain.

_I love you Butterfly. Don't ever forget that._

God, how she missed him. There wasn't a day, month, year or second that went by when she didn't think of him.

_Daddy why did you leave me? I loved you so much. I'd give anything to be with you. I know that I'll never see you again on this earth, but I'll always see you with my heart and in my dreams. I'll never forget you. I'll always remember you, until I see you again…..._

Covering her eyes, Kagome turned on her side in her bed. She didn't feel like writing anymore. She let her mind fill up with happy thoughts of her old childhood. She stayed there in her bed and daydreamed for a long while. She couldn't change what happened during that time but she could hold on to her memories, because those memories kept her going every day.

* * *

Fidgeting impatiently with the strap of her cream and brown _Dooney & Burke_ pocket drawstring handbag, Kagome looked down at her polished nails. She was sitting inside of the main office at the infamous Shikon Academy. She was dressed in a pair of tan cargo pants and a white tank top with a light, pink jacket around her shoulders, pairing it all with her white and gold _Mark Eckō_ sneakers. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a ponytail including her bangs. She guess she looked descent enough for school, although truth be told, she honestly didn't really care. She just wanted to get this day over with. She twisted in her seat annoyingly.

"Honey would you calm down."

"I can't mom. Perhaps if I was at my old school I could."

"Don't start with me Kagome."

"Sorry mom, but can't you understand how I feel?"

"Yes, I can understand how you feel, but you've known for months that you and Sota were going to different schools."

"It still doesn't make it easier, and I'm sick of sitting in this office. When are they going give me my stupid schedule so I can go to class? I want to get this day over with as soon as possible."

"You're making a spectacle of yourself Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said as she noticed unpleasant looks in their direction.

"What are you guys staring at?" Kagome growled.

The on-lookers quickly turned away, refusing to give their attention to such a rude and no doubt unruly teenager. Although, their perception of her was far from the truth

"Would you behave yourself? You don't talk to adults in that manner."

"Well they shouldn't have been in my business, staring at me like I'm crazy."

"I don't care if you don't want them staring at you. You will conduct yourself properly. You can't just chew someone's head off because they look at you the wrong way."

"But mom!"

"Don't but mom me. I'm beyond tired of your behavior lately and if you don't stop behaving in this manner I'm going to ground you."

"That's not fair!" Kagome wailed. "People can say or do whatever they want to me and I just have to sit there and take it."

'That's not true Kagome."

"Yes it is mom. You're always coming down on me for being opinionated."

"Honey that's not true and you know it. There's nothing wrong with you being opinionated Kagome, but you have a smart mouth. You blurt things out half of the time without thinking about the consequences."

"I don't have a smart mouth mom."

"You most certainly do and you've always had one, and you're very disobedient. You don't listen to a thing I tell you. That's why you're always getting into trouble."

Kagome snapped her mouth closed. Her mother was telling the truth. She'd disobeyed her parents too many times to count. She stared down at her feet, hating her mother for knowing exactly the right things to say to get to her.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome lifted her gaze from the floor and brought it to a tall slender lady sitting behind the admissions desk in the main office of the Shikon Academy. She waved Kagome over with her hand. Kagome made an annoying sound with her tongue and trudged over to the admissions desk.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Here you go young lady. " The lady said as she gave Kagome a white piece of paper with black writing on it. "This is your class schedule. Congratulations on being accepted into Shikon Academy."

"Thanks." Kagome said before forcing a smile onto her face.

"My name is Mrs. Naginata. If you need anything feel free to stop by here and let me know."

"I'll be sure to do that." Kagome said as she headed back to where her mother was sitting.

"What classes are you taking honey?"

"The same classes I'd be taking if I was still at my old high school."

"Get your attitude in check Kagome!"

"I don't want to go here mom!"

"Too bad! You're already enrolled and you have your class schedule. Now deal with it."

"This isn't fair!"

"Suck it up and stop behaving like a 5 year old. You're not a child anymore, and if you don't stop complaining, I'll give you something to complain about. Now, do you need any lunch money?"

"I'm not hungry." Kagome mumbled.

"You're behaving like a spoiled brat. Do you know that?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed mom, I am a spoiled brat."

"Well, I suggest that you get over yourself. That stuff might've worked with your dad but it won't work with me."

"Mom!" Kagome said in shock.

"Sorry, Me-Me. I didn't mean to bring him up."

"You never bring him up."

"Kagome, I'm tired of arguing with you. I have to go to work." Mrs. Higurashi said as she took some money out of her purse and stuck it into one of the pockets of Kagome's jacket. "Try to have a good day today, okay?"

"Sure, whatever." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"I'm working late tonight, so you'll have to catch a ride with Sango. I've already talked with her aunt about it."

"I can walk home. We don't live too far from the school."

"Are you deliberately trying to anger me?"

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"You know that I don't want you walking home by yourself. You're riding with Sango and her aunt. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome both exited the admissions office. She watched her mother head down the hall and out of the school building and walk over to her blue _Chrysler 300_. She stood looking out of the window watching her mother until she drove off of the school's parking lot and away from the school.

"Hey there beautiful?" A male voice called from behind her. "Do you need any help?"

Oh great! Her first day here and some jerk was already trying to hit on her. Kagome turned around ready to give him a piece of her mind but relented when she was greeted by a tall and very handsome male donning an all too familiar face.

"Oh my God! Koga!" Kagome said in amazement

"Kagome! Hey! It's so good to see you!"

Kagome practically ran to him and threw her arms around him. The two embraced each other. They hadn't seen each other since they graduated from middle school together. Now they were both beginning their junior year of high school together.

"Oh my goodness Kagome. I can't believe it's really you. Did you just transfer in?"

"Yeah. Today is my first day here."

"Really? I can show you around. That is, if you don't mind?" Koga asked as he raised his right eyebrow.

"Of course you can show me around. I don't know my way around this school. It's looks huge."

"Oh it's very big _Honey_ and you can easily get lost." Koga smirked.

"Did you just call me honey?"

"Oh, sorry about that. It's an old habit of mine, especially when I'm in the presence of pretty girls. Gosh it's so good to see you"

Kagome blushed. "You're still the same old Koga, just as flirty as ever."

"Yes I am _Honey_. Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I wouldn't say it's a bad thing but for some people it isn't necessarily a good thing either."

"I know some people don't like the fact that I'm very direct but I've been this way a long time."

"I didn't say I had a problem with you being blunt Koga. I said some people might have a problem with it."

"That's good to know." Koga said with a confident grin.

"Hold on cowboy. Don't get too cocky. You'll refer to me as Kagome if you want to remain friends with me."

"That's fine by me _Honey_."

"You're so full of yourself. You haven't changed one bit."

"Well, you know me _Honey_. I'm never one to disappoint the ladies."

"You're going to be a handful aren't you?"

"More than likely _Sweetness_."

"What's up with you and these names Koga? My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's not _Honey_ or _Sweetness_. Why can't you just call me by my name?"

"Kagome I've been calling you those names since we met back in the sixth grade. Do you honestly think I'm about to stop?"

"No, but you could at least try Koga. What's so hard about saying Kagome Higurashi?"

"Nothing at all. I just like calling you _Sweetness_ and _Honey_. You're looking real good today too might I add. Time has definitely worked well with you."

"Thank you Koga. You look rather well yourself."

"Why thank you _Honey_. You have the perfect eyes for beauty."

Kagome smirked and giggled at him.

"You know, I just realized something. There was this girl that went here for a little while and she looked an awful lot like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if I didn't know any better I'd swear she was your twin."

"She looked that much like me?"

"Yeah, she actually did. I think that she was older than you though."

"I do have a cousin who looks enough like me to be my sister but she goes to a different school which is a long way from here. So it couldn't be her."

"Well anyway, you're both hot."

"You're impossible Koga."

"Huh? Did you say something _Sweetness_?"

"I said you were impossible."

"Why? Because I think you're hot? You know you are. Don't you _Honey_?"

"There you go again. Could you try to call me Kagome? Please?"

"I'm sorry _Honey_, but as I said before, it's an old habit of mine. Why don't you just let me call you _Honey_? I'm not trying to disrespect you or anything. That's just how I am."

"How about this? I'll let you call me _Honey_ if you let me call you _Wolf-Man_."

Koga grinned widely. "Nobody has called me that since middle school. I don't know if I want anyone calling me that again."

"I don't know why buy you've always reminded me of a wolf. Isn't that crazy?" Kagome giggled.

"You have no idea." He replied with a sneaky grin.

"I can totally imagine you with a bushy, long tail howling at the moon?

Koga whistled and glanced away from Kagome, wondering what brought on this conversation. Then his demeanor became flirty again. "I guess I'm your _Wolf-Man _then. Now, let me see your schedule, _Honey_."

"You could at least try to say my name, _Wolf-Man_."

Koga chuckled and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked him.

"I was thinking about how I acquired the nick-name _Wolf-Man_."

"Oh really? Care to tell me about it?"

"Nope. It's kind of personal and embarrassing. Besides, you could've given me any name. Why did you choose that old one?"

"I just told you. You've always reminded me of a wolf and it was the first thing that popped into my mind."

"Sure it was Kagome. You think I'm attractive. Don't you?"

"Are you serious? I haven't seen you in almost three years."

"I'm irresistible. Aren't I? I have that affect on women."

"You're so full of yourself. I must tell you though, I don't date conceited men."

"Seriously Kagome, I was just joking."

"I bet you were joking. The second I mention the word date you're ready to be serious."

"How about a truce?" Koga asked as he reached for Kagome's hand.

"Truce." She said as she accepted his hand. "Now, how about showing me to my classes."

"I'll show you to your classes later. Our lunch-hour will begin in a few minutes and I'm hungry. You can eat with me. I'll introduce you to my friends."

"That'll be fine."

"The lunchroom is this way." Koga said as he led Kagome in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Koga?"

"Yes _Honey_?"

"Is there any reason why you're still holding my hand?"

"Oh! Sorry! That's another one of my habits."

"Really? I wonder how many you have."

"Would you like to find out?"

"Knock it off Koga!" Kagome warned.

"Sorry." He said as he released her hand. "It just felt so perfect inside of mine."

"You're too flirty for your own good. Are you like this with all the girls?"

"Yeah, pretty much. So, about that date."

"Get real Koga."

"Okay, but you're really missing out on a lot."

They both erupted into laughter and continued towards their destination in search of the cafeteria.

"Okay _Wolf-Man_. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

**This chapter contained lyrics from "Love Song." Thanks a bunch to all my readers. I had this story posted years ago and I'm glad that people are still interested in reading it. I have a bunch of chapters to this story completed already but they need to be revised. Everyone was initially to be human in this story but in future chapters...demons just might emerge. There are a lot directions this story can go in...You won't be disappointed. If you've enjoyed reading this story, please let me know by reviewing. I appreciate the love and support.**

**ASIAN * DELICACY**


	3. Chapter 3 First Day At Shikon Academy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan of the show. All rights to the character belong to its creator Rumiko Takahashi.**

**CHAPTER III: MY FIRST DAY AT THE SHIKON ACADEMY**

* * *

Staring around at the grand cafeteria, Kagome was in complete awe. Enormous and magnanimous didn't seem like worthy enough words to describe how beautiful it truly was. It was way more cleaner, spacier and lavish than the cafeteria of her old high school. She could definitely get used to eating in such fine luxury. Hopefully, the taste of the food matched the wonderful and breath-taking ambience of the cafeteria.

"Where do you want to sit?" Koga asked Kagome after he paid for their lunch.

"You didn't have to pay Koga. I did bring some lunch money."

"It's no problem. I just want to show you a little Koga Naginata hospitality. Do you want to sit at the small table nearest to the oval-shaped window Kagome?" Koga pointed in the direction that he intended.

"Yes, that'll be fine."

Kagome and Koga walked over to the table and set their food trays down before sitting down themselves across from each other. It was one of the smaller ones compared to the surrounding tables which were quite large. Their table consisted of only four chairs.

"Look I'll pay you back for the lunch."

"Then it's a date _Sweetness_."

Kagome shook her head. "You're something else Koga."

Koga smiled before asking to see Kagome's class schedule. She handed it to him and as soon as he glanced at her classes his face lit up like the morning sky.

"Hey! You're in my American Literature class."

"Oh my God! The last thing I need to be is in a class with you. You'll drive me crazy."

"No I won't. I know how to behave myself in the classroom."

"Is this any good?" Kagome asked as she pointed to the food on her tray. She and Koga both chose pepperoni pizza and French fries to eat for lunch. Instead of milk, they both opted for bottled _Dasani_ water.

"Of course it is. Only the best food is served at this school. All of our foods are distributed by _The_ _Takahashi Corporation_. They have the best food around here. The owner has two sons who attend this school."

"Really? Celebrities go here?"

"If you wanna call them that. The older Takahashi is pretty cool, although he's a bit of a stiff but the younger one has a really rotten attitude."

Kagome shook her bottle of water before twisting off its cap and taking a few swigs and sealing it again. Setting it down onto the table she grabbed a fry and popped it into her mouth. Then she reached for another fry before taking a bite of her pizza. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring its goodness. Koga was right. The Takahashi Corporation served really, really good food.

She heard Koga giggle and she opened her eyes, looking away from him. Koga was laughing at her. She scanned the cafeteria, wandering when she'd meet up with Sango and before she could turn her eyes back to her food, a tall brunette girl suddenly appeared in her view. She stood not many inches away from her and Koga's table and she was staring at them.

She was a very pretty girl. Her long, black hair was swept up in a side ponytail. It reminded her of Koga's hair. She was wearing a tight, white _New Orleans Saints_ jersey that clung so tightly to her chest that you could see the outlines of breasts. She paired it with some type of short, black material beneath it, which barely qualified as a skirt. An immodest amount of her skin was on full display. Her entire _get-up_ was a bit on the slutty side in Kagome's opinion, but it looked great on her. She'd never in a million years ever wear anything that revealing to school.

Kagome wondered who the girl was and why she was staring at her and Koga so intently. She had a rather pleasant looking face but her creepy staring was unnerving, much like Koga's used to be when she'd first met him back in middle school. She lifted a hand to tap Koga on his cheek to get his attention regarding the staring girl, but before she could do so the girl called out to him.

"Hey little brother. Who's your friend?" She finally asked after staring for far too long.

Kagome looked shocked. _No way was this girl Koga's sister._

Koga looked up from his plate of food and winked at his sister. "Hey sis what's up?"

"Nothing much I'm just waiting for someone."

Koga turned away from his sister and tapped Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, this is my sister."

Kagome shook her initial shock away and forced herself to be polite. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you too Kagome. My name is Abiyana Naginata. Most people call me Abi."

Kagome looked from Abi and then to Koga not once but three times noticing immediately the apparent similarities in their facial structure. She should've realized they were related when she first caught Abi staring at her. Staring had to be a familial thing because it was something her brother Koga always did, especially to her.

"You guys look like twins." She replied after looking back and forth between the two of them a few more times.

"Yeah we get that a lot." Abi said as she smiled at her younger brother. "Are you a new student Kagome?"

"Yes I am. Your brother is an old friend of mine and he offered to show me around the school."

"In that case I must warn you. My brother is a bit of a flirt."

"I know. We're going on a date that I never agreed to."

"Already? Give her some breathing room Koga."

Abi began weaving a tale about her brother to Kagome and his flirtatious ways and before long they both were laughing so hard and wiping away tears of mirth. Koga sat there stock-still as they giggled away and pretended not to know what they were carrying on about. He opened his mouth to silence them both with a joke but stopped when he saw his sister's boyfriend sneaking up behind her and slipping his arm around her tiny waist.

"Here comes my sister's braided-head love machine." Koga whispered to Kagome.

"Who?" Kagome asked before peering over Abi's shoulder. She saw a tall and rather intimidating male looming behind Koga's sister. Like her, he was wearing a _New Orleans Saints_ jersey but it hung loosely onto his upper half and he paired it with a pair of baggy _Roca-Wear_ dark blue-jeans. Either they both liked dressing like each other or they both were obsessed with the _New Orleans Saints_ football team. She blushed as she watched Abi turn around in her boyfriend's embrace and snuggle her face into the crook of his neck.

Hey beautiful!" He whispered into her ear.

"Hey baby!" Abi replied to him. "Are you ready to blow this joint?"

"Not quite. I'm waiting for my cousin to bring me my truck keys."

"Then come over here and meet Koga's new friend."

The male smirked and cast Kagome a devilishly handsome smile. His full and luscious looking lips sent waves of nervousness to the pit of her stomach. He had long, indigo-black hair and it was breaded down past his waist. He also wore bangs but they were separated, revealing an oddly shaped scar in the center of his forehead resembling a cross. It almost looked purple and it was deeply set into his skin. From a distance, one might've thought it was a tattoo but Kagome had seen enough scars in her young life to decipher the real ones from the fakes and his was definitely real. However, that didn't take away from his looks. He was extremely handsome. Just looking at him made Kagome's heart flutter. His gaze was so intense that she sighed nervously, releasing a shaky breath. She wasn't used to really good looking guys staring or smiling at her.

"Is this your girlfriend Koga?" The male asked before wetting his lips with his tongue.

Kagome's throat tightened and she looked away from his mouth, casting her gaze downward until she regained her bearings. Then she brought her eyes up again but focused them on his face instead of his tantalizing mouth.

"How did you know?" Koga replied.

Kagome nudged him with her fist. "I'm an old friend of his. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

The male looked at her in disbelief. "If you're Kagome Higurashi then you're Sango's best friend."

Kagome looked at the male again and gave him a really good look. Suddenly he seemed familiar. He had long, black eyelashes which many would probably deem weird for a guy but they looked great on him. The only other person she knew with eyelashes like his was Sango. Her eyebrows drew together in a recognizing frown. This guy was Sango's younger cousin. She hadn't seen him in about two or more years but she was certain it was indeed him.

"Bankotsu Yurameshi? Is that really you?" Kagome asked with a surprised look on her face. "I haven't seen you in years. It's really good to see you."

"It's really good to see you too Kagome. Man, you really have grown up." He said before letting his eyes run up and down her body.

Kagome blushed hotly and lowered her head to the floor. "I haven't grown up that much. I still look the same."

"I didn't say you didn't. You just look more like a woman now."

Kagome blushed again wishing he'd stop staring at her. It was causing her to feel the strangest things.

"Lay off my woman Bankotsu." Koga said with a jealous look in his direction.

"I'm not your woman Koga."

"Well I know that but Bankotsu needs to stop flirting with you. You're dating my sister, remember?"

"Shut up Koga. Kagome and I are old friends. You don't have to feel threatened. Now if you'll excuse me." Bankotsu said before squeezing Abi tightly, turning his attention back to her. "You're looking real good today sexy."

"Am I now?" Abi asked as she gazed sexily into her boyfriend's eyes.

"You know you are. Can I get what I need?" Bankotsu asked Abi with a mischievous grin on his lips.

"That sounds like a good idea." Abi replied before claiming her boyfriend's lips.

Kagome blushed at the two of them. She'd never have the guts to that, especially out in the open. Hell, she'd probably never kiss any male because she was secretly afraid of them. She smiled at the two lovebirds and then quickly looked away when she heard Abi purring and biting at Bankotsu's lips, not that she could blame her. The guy was hot.

"Mmm Abiyana. You have the tastiest mouth." Bankotsu whispered against Abi's parted lips.

"Cut it out Banky. My little brother and his friend are watching."

"Banky? Eww! Don't tell me that Banky is my sister's pet name for you." Koga giggled.

"Leave my Banky alone Koga." Abi said before kissing him again.

"You're gonna get mono."

"So. Maybe I want it."

The clicking sound of sandals interrupted the two lovebirds making out in the cafeteria and they broke apart, searching for the person wearing the ridiculously, loud shoes. It didn't take long for them to locate her as she was heading their way. She was wearing a fuchsia pink sleeveless cotton dress that clung to her feminine curves. Her feet was strapped in a pair of white _Steve Madden Desire_ sandals which added five inches to her height. Her hair was combed back in long wet-looking curls, giving her the just stepped out of the shower kind of appearance. She was wearing a hint of eye-shadow on her lower eye-lids that appeared to be a mixture of hot pink and indigo. Her lips were shiny, pouty and desired by many. She wore no lipstick, just a hint of lip-gloss giving her lips a neutral color.

As she walked towards her cousin everyone stopped and stared at her, giving her their undivided attention. Her long, midnight black hair cascaded down her back in long, loose tendrils and they shined luxuriously. She walked with a confidence that most girls would kill to possess. She smiled as some of the fellas yelled and made cat calls behind her, causing her cheeks to brighten warmly. Once she made it to her destination, she tapped his shoulder and began to speak to him.

"Bank, are you and Abi gonna to maul each other right here in the cafeteria? I know you guys have the greatest love in the world but must you jump each other every chance you get?"

"Shut up Sands! You're just jealous because you don't have anyone to kiss. Now give me the keys to my truck."

Kagome squinted and looked behind Bankotsu and spotted her best friend. Her eyes danced with mirth and she scooted her chair back and practically leaped from her seat.

"Sango!"

Sango pushed Bankotsu out of the way and locked eyes with her best friend. She ignored her cousin grunt when she shoved him and ran toward Kagome, embracing her tightly.

"Hey girl! When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. Koga has been showing me around."

"Oh, so you and the _Wolf-Man_ have gotten reacquainted?" Sango asked as she playfully hit Koga with her fist.

"Don't start Sango! My name is Koga not _Wolf-Man_."

"I'm just kidding Koga."

"You'd better be. I'd hate to have to hurt your feelings."

Sango rolled her eyes at him. "Anyways, do you remember my cousin Bankotsu, Kagome?"

"I remember him. I didn't know that he went to this school too."

"Yeah he goes here and so does his sister Yura."

"Really? I thought you were the only person I knew that went here. I'm actually glad to see so many familiar faces."

"Hey Sango! Have you seen that sister of mine?" Bankotsu asked, interrupting her and Kagome's conversation.

"I haven't seen Yura today. Why do you ask? Do you need something from her?"

"I wanted to know if she borrowed my Geometry book."

"She did. She told me to give it to you yesterday but I forgot. It's in my locker right now. I'll bring it home for you after school."

"Thanks Sands. I totally need that book. I have this huge exam tomorrow."

"No problem." Sango said to her cousin.

"Are you ready to go babe?" Bankotsu asked Abi.

"Anywhere with you sexy."

"Let's go then."

Sango gave Bankotsu the keys to his _Infinity Truck_.

"Catch you guys later." Bankotsu said before waving at his cousin and winking at Kagome. Abi leaned down and grabbed his arm and they both left the cafeteria hand in hand.

"So Kagome, how do you like the school so far?" Sango asked her as she took a seat beside her.

"I like the cafeteria and the people I have met seem nice."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"I guess it is but I still haven't gone to any of my classes yet."

"Let me see your class schedule."

"Sure thing." Kagome said as she passed her schedule over to Sango.

"You're in American Literature with me and Koga. That's awesome. You're taking music? I didn't know you sang."

"I don't really. I play the piano."

"Are you any good?"

"Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn but I'm pretty darn good."

"Well that's something I never knew."

"You learn something new every day." Kagome said before leaning close to Sango attempting to whisper into her ear and Koga still heard her. "I never really paid attention to how nice looking your cousin is. Bankotsu is really cute."

"Ahem! Ahem!" Koga uttered as he pretended to clear his throat.

"Oh boy!" She'd forgotten that Koga was still sitting there. "You're cute too Koga." Kagome beamed.

"Of this I know Ms. Higurashi. However, as your boyfriend I won't allow you to talk about other guys in my presence."

"Excuse me Naginata but last time I checked I wasn't your girlfriend."

"Would you lay off Koga! If Kagome is interested in you I'm pretty sure that she's more than capable of letting you know."

"Mind your own business Sango."

Kagome laughed at both Koga and Sango.

"Watch it _Wolf-Man!_ You don't want me to tell Kagome how you acquired that nickname."

"That won't be necessary. I'll knock it off.

Sango smirked at Koga and he narrowed his eyes at her. She was looking rather sneaky.

"Don't you dare tell Kagome anything."

"I won't, so long as you play nice Koga."

"I always do. If Kagome gave me a chance she'd find that out for herself."

Kagome smiled at Koga and he smiled right back at her.

"Kagome, you're my woman now."

"Koga jeez! Give me some breathing room and stop sweating me. If I wanted to date you I wouldn't tell you. You'd be all over me."

"Alright, I'm backing off as of now."

"I knew that would get your attention. Behave yourself." Kagome winked at Koga.

"I'll be on my best behavior. Now if you ladies will excuse me I need to go to the bathroom. That water has gotten my bladder going."

"Too much information Koga." Sango and Kagome chimed in unison.

"I'll see you chicks later." He walked away from them and exited the cafeteria.

"Sango, please tell me he's not like this every day."

"That's exactly the ways he is. You're not thinking about dating him, are you?"

"If I did he'd never let me out of his sight. I don't need that kind of attention."

"I feel you girl. Koga's just too flirty."

"Yeah, he's definitely that. Maybe he just needs the right girl to tame him."

"Are you saying you're that girl Kagome?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying. What I mean is, maybe that's just his way of showing girls that he really digs them."

"I don't like flirty guys." Sango admitted in an annoyed tone.

"Not one?"

"Not one at all."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't like flirty guys Kagome. I'm serious."

"You sure about that Sands? Maybe you just don't like any of the guys that have flirted with you. Maybe the right guy hasn't come along yet. I bet when he does come along you won't mind his flirting one bit."

"Yeah right. These guys here are full of crap with a capital C and they're only out for one thing and they won't be getting that from me."

"I hope you don't view all men that way."

Behind Sango stood a male dressed in purple. He'd made his presence known by sneaking up on them and eavesdropping on their entire conversation.

Sango stiffened her shoulders and refused to turn around and acknowledge his presence. That in turn triggered him to walk around her and Kagome's table so that he could stand directly in front of the both of them.

Kagome looked up at him inquisitively. He had a really handsome face and his eyes were dangerously seductive. They were really dark, almost like a deep violent. He had the perfect nose and the most tantalizing lips and he exuded manliness, prowess and sensuality. He sported a pair of relaxed fit _Sean John_ blue-jeans, a plain white tee shirt and a flamboyant pair of _Nike Shox _sneakers, consisting of red, white and blue.

"Hello." He said as he extended his right hand to Kagome. "My name is Miroku Matsui and you are?"

"Kagome Higurashi." She replied but didn't accept his hand right away. She just looked at his hands. He had some dark purple cloth covering the palm of his left one.

"Aren't you going to shake his hand?" Sango asked when she noticed Kagome staring at the dark cloth.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's very nice to meet you Matsui."

"Please, call me Miroku. So this is the friend that you told me about Sango?"

"Yes. She's my very best friend."

"Sango has done nothing but talk about you since she found out that you were transferring here."

"Has she?"

"Don't worry Me-Me. She said nothing but good things about you."

Kagome frowned when he called her by her nickname which was obviously picked up from Sango. "Did you just call me Me-Me?"

"Well that's practically the only name that I hear Sango call you."

"Sands! You know that I don't want everybody calling me that."

"What's the big deal Kagome? It's only a nickname."

"In that case, how would you feel if I went around telling people that your nickname used to be _Sandy Pants_?"

"You wouldn't dare Kagome."

"I most certainly would."

"I like the name Sandy. It reminds me of the beach." Miroku said as he looked directly at Sango. "It's a very pretty name but not as beautiful as Sango."

Kagome nudged Sango.

"Thank you very much Miroku."

"You're quite welcome, Sandy."

Sango looked up at him. "I never said that you could call me that."

"I know you didn't. I just wanted your attention."

Sango blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"Do you ladies mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course not." Kagome uttered too quickly.

"Thank you." Miroku replied before taking a seat across from his favorite girl. "You look really pretty today Sango."

Sango gave a small smile and looked down at her pink dress before combing her fingers through her long, curly tendrils.

"You look good in pink."

Sango bit her bottom lip again and mumbled the words thank you to Miroku. "I have a job interview right after school. I usually don't dress up."

"I like your hair too."

"I'm just wearing it down, nothing special."

"Well its looks nice to me. You have such beautiful hair. I don't know why you won't wear it down more often."

"Because I don't like wearing it down Miroku."

"He's right Sandy. You do look really pretty with your hair down."

"See, even your best friend agrees with me."

"So Miroku, how long have you known Sango?"

"I first met Sango when we were freshmen. We've had a lot of classes together. My favorite class with her was music appreciation. Sango has a very beautiful voice but I'm sure you already know that."

"My voice is okay. Miroku's exaggerating."

"No really Sango you have a very lovely voice."

Sango smiled and bit her bottom lip for the third time. "Thank you Miroku."

"Are you okay Sandy?" Kagome asked her best friend.

"I'm okay Me-Me. My head just hurts a little bit."

Without thinking Miroku reached across the table and laid his right hand upon Sango's forehead. Then he touched her cheeks. Sango bit her bottom lip and blushed at Miroku's touch.

Kagome smiled at her widely, finally understanding her friend's strange behavior. Sango had a crush on Miroku. She wondered if they were dating.

"Awe, Sango. You guys are so cute."

Sango blushed furiously at Kagome. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You and Miroku of course. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not following you."

Kagome looked from Sango to Miroku and then back again. "I didn't know about you two."

"Really Kagome, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I didn't know that Miroku was your boyfriend."

"Miroku isn't my boyfriend Kagome."

"He's not?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Sango's right. We're just friends, nothing more."

Kagome searched Miroku's face and then looked over to Sango's. They both were attracted to each other. The electricity radiating off of the two of them could fry all the inhabitants of Hosenki Hills in a heartbeat. A person had to be blind not to notice the chemistry between the two hormone-driven teenagers. She knew what she saw, even if they both refused to acknowledge it.

"What would make you think that I was Miroku's girlfriend? We don't have anything in common."

"I don't know." Kagome lied. "I guess I just assumed that you guys were together. Sorry."

"That's okay. It was an honest mistake, although If you're going to assume I have a girlfriend I'm glad you chose Sango."

Miroku looked over at Sango but she ignored him.

"Do you want to go outside for a while Kagome?" Sango asked to annoy Miroku. "We have a little time before class starts."

Kagome's phone began to ring. "Could you guys excuse me for a minute?"

Miroku and Sango both nodded.

Kagome stood up from the table and walked outside of the cafeteria.

"What's the matter Sango?" Miroku asked her once the cafeteria doors closed behind Kagome.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you. You seem distracted."

"Well if I am it's because of you."

Miroku smiled. "Oh really? I didn't know you couldn't think straight whenever I'm near you."

"Don't get it twisted Matsui. I never said that. You're always sweating me. You're nice and all but I don't need you breathing down my neck all the time."

"Breathing down your neck?"

"You know what I mean Miroku. You're always around me doing and saying unnecessary things."

"And you don't like it?"

"What do you think? You're in my face too much."

"How would you know if I was in your face too much Sango? Whenever I try to look at you you look anywhere but here." He said as he touched his eyes.

"That's not true Miroku."

"Prove it then. Look at me now."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"That's true. You don't have to prove anything to me. After all, if you did I'd only be seeing your true feelings."

"You wish!"

"You know I'm right."

"No you're not."

"Then look at me."

"Okay!"

Sango forced herself to look up at Miroku's face but she refused to look into his eyes.

Miroku reached over and cupped Sango's cheek and she blushed stubbornly.

"I think this is a better view." Miroku said as he guided her face up toward him. Sango repeatedly bit her bottom lip nervously. "You're so beautiful. Feisty and intense. I could lose myself in the very depths of your soul."

Sango opened her mouth to speak but nothing came pass her lips. She was losing the tight grip she usually kept on her emotions. She wanted to get up and run as far as she could from Miroku but at the moment her feet wouldn't move for anything and besides that, her body was betraying her.

"I'm crazy about you Sango."

"Stop it Miroku."

"I can't help it. I don't think straight when I'm in your presence."

"Forget about me. I've no intentions of having a romantic relationship with you."

Miroku removed his hand from Sango's face. "Is that right?"

"Yes it is. I'm just not that into you Miroku."

"That's too bad Ms. Hiraikotsu because I'm most certainly that into you, and you know what?"

"What?" Sango asked refusing to look at Miroku again.

"I'm going to make you love me."

Against her better judgment she looked up at him again.

"I'm going to make you love me Sango whether you want to or not." Miroku reached over and touched her face again. He caressed her cheek lightly before slowly dragging his thumb sensually across her bottom lip. It quivered beneath his touch and he almost giggled out loud.

Sango's heart pummeled soundly in her chest and her stomach twisted into a million little knots. The last thing she wanted was Miroku touching her anywhere on her body. So why was she sitting here and permitting him to do so?

Miroku pulled his thumb away from Sango's bottom lip and then he leaned forward, pressing his face to hers. He waited for her to move away but she didn't. Without another word he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, wetting his lips. He was so close to Sango that he could feel her warm breath fanning against his mouth lips. He uttered a shaky sigh before flicking his tongue against her bottom lip slowly and sensually, suckling on it afterwards and then he repeated the same action to the top one.

It seemed as though if time stood still for Sango as she couldn't hear the nearby yellow digital clock ticking on and on loudly against the wall. Her belly trembled and quivered in anticipation and she squeezed her eyes shut, relishing the feel of Miroku's tongue lapping and dancing against her lips. _God! His mouth felt so good_. He tasted of cinnamon and sugar and a warm frothy cappuccino. She felt her resolve slipping more and more and against her better judgment, she pushed her tongue out of her mouth and brushed it against Miroku's.

The contact was like an electric shock as it riveted through both of their mouths like a flash of lightening. Miroku leaned closer to her, sucking at her lips, shocked that she was responding to him of her own free will. He felt her shudder and he smiled in triumph as he prepared to make her his but he never got the chance.

While he and Sango were caught away into each other lips and tongues, all inhabitants of the cafeteria had grown quiet momentarily and stared at the two of them. After a few minutes of watching the two nearly all of the students in the cafeteria erupted into yells, hoots and hollers, killing the moment. Some people whistled while others barked like dogs or meowed like cats. They were worked up into a frenzy via Miroku and Sango's mouth to mouth erotic display.

Miroku immediately backed away from Sango, pulling his tongue back into his own mouth, while Sango was still partially dazed and confused. He smirked at her face brimming with several emotions, ranging from shock, anger, embarrassment and desire. He was way too excited and in desperate need of a cold shower. He stood up from his seat to leave.

"I'll talk to you later." He whispered to her, pressing his lips to her ear purposely, giving it a lick. He felt her shudder and smiled against her ear before walking away smugly and exiting the cafeteria.

Sango's eyes slowly came open and she touched her lips where Miroku had last touched them, fanning her face with her left hand. What the heck had gotten into him? What the heck had gotten into her? She pondered his actions for a moment. They were just good friends after all, nothing more, nothing less. She echoed his words. _I'm going to make you love me. _What on earth drove him to utter those words and why did she just sit there and let him assault her mouth like that?

"Hey Sango. Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked as she seemed to come from out of nowhere, resuming her seat beside her best friend.

"He had to go I guess. Who was that on the phone?"

"It was my mom. She wanted to make sure I saw you so I would have a way home."

"What about Sota? How's he getting home?"

"My grandfather is picking Sota up from school."

"Thanks for waiting for me girls." Koga said as he too seemed to come from out of nowhere, resuming his original seat at the table with the girls.

"Koga don't you have something else to do? I kind of want to talk to Kagome, alone."

"No I don't and anyways I promised Kagome that I would show her to her classes."

"Well I can do that now Koga."

"Hmm, now how would you be able to do that when you'll have your hands full with Miroku?"

Sango blushed. "Miroku isn't my boyfriend Koga."

"I never said he was but you could've fooled me a minute ago."

"What are you talking about Koga?" Kagome asked him, oblivious to the blush currently staining Sango's cheeks.

"Why don't you ask Sango? I saw her and Miroku kissing a few minutes ago."

"What?" Kagome squealed in disbelief. "You were kissing Miroku?"

"No I was not. Koga you need to stop lying."

"I'm not lying. She was seriously sucking face with him."

"I was not. You didn't see me kissing him. So stop lying!"

"Sango, come on. His lips had to be 2 seconds from yours if that much."

"He didn't kiss me on my lips."

"Well, he did something to your mouth because you were in wonderland after he left."

"Why don't you mind your own business Miroku?"

Kagome and Koga erupted into laughter at Sango's slip of the tongue.

"You guys know what I meant."

"Excuse me Sango." A warm and unforgettable voice called from behind her once again.

"Look who's back Sango? It's Matsui." Koga said as he and Kagome began laughing again.

"I think I dropped my wallet over here."

"Just what I need." Sango mumbled.

"What was that Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing. I was just saying that I haven't seen your wallet."

"Well if you guys happen to find it could you return it to me?"

"Of course we will Miroku." Kagome replied.

"Thanks. I'll catch you guys later. See you sweetie." Miroku said before caressing Sango's back and exiting the cafeteria again.

Kagome and Koga begin laughing all over again and again.

"I just want you guys to know that I hate the both of you?"

"Yeah but you sure don't hate Miroku." Koga said as he and Kagome continued with their banter.

"I'm glad you guys find my life so interesting."

"Sandy you should see your face right now."

"You need to be getting to class Kagome. It's your first day here and I know you want to make a good impression with your teachers." Sango said in attempt to distract Koga and Kagome from their laughing tirade.

"That's right." Kagome said as she looked at her watch. "It's almost time for class."

Koga, Sango and Kagome rose from the lunch table. Koga grabbed the empty lunch trays and used napkins and threw the used items away. Then he and the girls exited the cafeteria together.

"Come with me Kagome and I'll take you to your class."

"That won't be necessary Koga. We're all in the next class. Kagome can follow me there."

"No way Hiraikotsu. I'm walking Kagome to class."

"It's okay Sango." Kagome said to her best friend. "I did tell him he could show me to my classes and give me a tour of the school."

"You do know that he just wants to show you off, don't you? He wants everybody to see his _Arm Candy_."

"You're just jealous because you won't be on my arm."

"You wish! Like I would want a wolf like you on my arm."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it Ms. Jealousy."

"I'm hardly jealous."

"Yeah right. I bet you're wishing Matsui was around so he could walk you to class."

"That's so not true." Sango said once her and her friends arrived at her locker. Koga and Kagome leaned against the wall while she bent down to open it. "How many times do I have to say I'm not interested in Miroku?"

The guy in question seemed to appear out of thin air and was heading over to where Koga and Kagome were standing unbeknownst to Sango.

"You're just in time man." Koga whispered to him. "Sango wants you to walk her to class but she's too chicken to ask you."

"Is that right? Well I'm all about making my Sango happy."

"Go get her _Tiger_." Kagome whispered to Miroku.

Koga bit his tongue to hold back laughter. Miroku slowly and quietly walked over and stood directly in back of Sango.

"What's wrong with Miroku?" Kagome deliberately asked her friend. "Don't you think he's cute?"

"He's alright I guess." Sango said with her head hidden by her locker.

"Girl please! You know he's hot."

"If I thought he was hot I wouldn't tell you or Koga. You guys would just blow it out of proportion."

"So you wouldn't date him?"

"Kagome, what's with the third degree? Miroku and I are friends and I really like having him as a friend but that's all."

"Awe, that's too bad." Miroku whispered into Sango's ear, startling her.

Sango's knees shook and she jumped and lost her balance, falling upon the solid wall of Miroku's chest. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Sango's, holding her in place.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked, whispering into Sango's ear again.

_Oh God! It's happening again. She said to herself._

"Are you okay Sango?" He repeated but Sango didn't answer.

She could feel his breath on her ear and running down her neck. Why did she act like this around him now? She never looked at him as nothing more than a friend in all the four years that she knew him.

"Sango?"

"I'm alright." She said as she tried to free herself of his embrace. She turned around and her face was mere inches from his. She quickly lowered her eyes to his shirt. She couldn't look at his face because he'd certainly read her thoughts.

"Do you like my sweater?" He asked her, feeling confident and smug.

Sango gazed at his sweater for a brief moment. He must've gotten cold and put it on because he wasn't wearing one when he came into the cafeteria moments ago. She snorted and turned up her nose.

"No Miroku. I don't like your sweater."

"Neither do I." He said as he removed it from his body, revealing the plain white tee shirt she remembered him wearing. "Do you like my tee better?" Miroku asked as he rolled up the sleeves of the t-shirt, revealing his muscular, tanned arms.

Sango nervously bit her bottom lip. "If you'll excuse me Miroku I have to go to class."

"Let me walk you to class Sango. We're in the same class anyway."

"No thanks Miroku. I'm walking with Kagome and Koga class."

"But they've already gone to class." Miroku said as he pointed to where Koga and Kagome had last been seen standing.

Sango covered her mouth. They had set her up. "Those sneaky little devils."

"Don't worry about them Sango. You can walk with me."

"No thanks. I can walk by myself."

"Nonsense! I really don't mind." Miroku replied as he took her books from her hands.

"Well, if you insist."

They walked down the long hallway they were in before making a few left and right turns and then they entered their American Literature class.

Sango immediately spotted Kagome and Koga hiding in the back of the classroom.

"Well, well, well! It's about time you two made it here." Koga joked.

"You and Kagome set me up. You knew that Miroku had snuck up behind me and neither of you said anything."

"Sorry Sandy. Koga persuaded me to do it."

"Yeah right Kagome. You could've easily refused to help him."

"Good afternoon class."

Sango, Kagome and Koga all ended their conversation and turned their attention to the front of the classroom. Their teacher had entered the room and she took their learning experience very seriously.

She was a short lady with silky straight hair. She was wearing a light brown pants suit and a cream camisole with an orange and ivory scarf about her neck. She had shoulder length chestnut hair, which was styled in a bob. She had a rather pleasant looking face and a very small frame.

"I just came from the main office and Mrs. Naginata informed me that there's a new student in this class." She spotted Kagome easily standing in the back of the room next to Koga Naginata.

Kagome raised her hand, letting her know that she was the new student.

"Would you please come up to my desk and show me your class schedule?"

Kagome quickly stood up from her seat, walking through long rows of desks and headed up to the woman and presented her with her class schedule.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Nice to meet you Kagome Higurashi. My name is Mrs. Geromaru."

"It's very nice to meet you too." Kagome replied.

Mrs. Geromaru gave Kagome her schedule back. "This is the book that you'll need for this class." Mrs. Geromaru said before grabbing a large, green book from her desk and giving it to Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she took the book.

Mrs. Geromaru scanned the classroom for an empty seat. She had a very large clas so it took a moment for her to locate an empty seat. There was only one desk left. "You can take a seat next to Inuyasha."

Kagome frowned and looked around the classroom for the named individual but nobody raised their hand or spoke up. She turned back and looked at her teacher.

"Oh, that's right. Inuyasha isn't here due to an illness. Just take a seat in one of the two empty ones near the window."

"Of course." Kagome said before taking a seat.

Once Kagome was seated, Mrs. Geromaru took attendance and after that was done she began lecturing. Kagome wasted no time pulling out a notebook from her backpack and a pencil. She wasn't a big fan of note-taking but she wasn't going to complain because at least it was a way to kill time.

Earlier today when her mother was hounding her in the office, she wanted this day to be over with as soon as possible. Now, since she'd met up with her best friend Sango and met some new people and got reacquainted with some of her old friends, her day was actually turning out to be pretty good. Maybe attending this school wasn't such a bad idea.

She could tell that she was going to like this class. Literature was one of favorite subjects and Mrs. Geromaru seemed like a nice lady. Hopefully, her other teachers would turn out to be nice and then she'd really fall in love with her new school.

She continued taking notes until that class ended and she was off to another class. Her next class was Geometry, and the teacher was Mrs. Okitaki. She seemed like a very serious person, but she had a very witty sense of humor. Mrs. Okitaki was the mother of one of her classmates named Hiten. She learned rather quickly that Hiten had a bad reputation and was a bit of a class clown. He had a twin brother named Manten. Manten on the other hand was a reserved individual and an industrious worker. He seemed really kind, and he offered to show Kagome to her last class, which was Music Appreciation.

Her teacher for that class was Mr. Miazaki. He had a very strong and intimidating presence and whenever he spoke or walked around the classroom he commanded attention. Some students believed him to be a hard-nose but he had a comical side that many of his students never got a chance to see. Though some of his characteristics may have been seen as negative, whenever he spoke or sang or played an instrument he'd always held Kagome captive. She could tell that he had a mad passion for music.

Right away he had everyone in the class singing or playing instruments. He wanted all of his students to take part in their classroom activities because he saw the potential in every one of them. Since it was still early in the school year he encouraged his students to take part in every musical production their school was to present and by doing so, he'd give them extra credit.

Once the class wound down and all the instruments were properly put away, he gave each student a partner to play music with. Together these partners were assigned a classical music selection to perform as well as compose some of their original material. Before class ende he passed out the songs he wanted each duo to present. Then he bid all of his students well before dismissing class.

Kagome was putting her two thin music books into her backpack when one of the boys in her class approached her, standing directly in front of her desk.

"Are you finished?" The male said to her in a rather bland tone.

Kagome finished zipping up her book bag and slowly brought her eyes up to his face. He was really tall and he had an intimidating presence. He had really long hair and it was silver, which she thought was absolutely strange. He was very handsome with exotic looking features. She preferred more of the rugged type guys but he was still good looking. He had kind of long bangs, which were almost completely covered a scar in the shape of a crescent moon in the center of his forehead.

He was dressed in white baggy pants and a white shirt with vibrant colors in it and he was wearing funny-looking black boots. He also wore a puffy cloth-like material over his shoulder. Kagome had no idea what it was and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. His entire get-up looked just as strange as his hair but somehow it worked for him, because he still looked pretty hot despite the strange clothes.

He made an annoying sound with his mouth and Kagome almost slapped her own face. This guy had asked her a question and instead of answering him she just stood there and sized him up. She blushed and almost grabbed a strand of her hair, because at the moment she didn't know what to say to him. So, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You have some really long hair." Kagome said nervously.

A cold but amused expression crossed his face. "What? "

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kagome Higurashi. "

"Sesshomaru Takahashi."

He stated his name rather arrogantly but Kagome wasn't put off by him. No guy dressed as weird like him was going to intimidate her. That just wasn't going to happen.

"You're a Takahashi. I've heard that you're a bit of a celebrity around here."

Sesshomaru frowned at Kagome. "Oh really. What else have you heard about me?"

"Nothing more than you have a younger brother and your dad is filthy rich."

"Sounds almost right."

"Your brother is actually in my American Literature class but I heard that he's going to be out of school for a month."

"He's recovering from a tree fall."

"That doesn't sound good."

"There's no need for you to worry. He's been climbing trees since he was a child. Enough about him. You'll meet him eventually. You're Kagome, right?"

Kagome almost cringed at the tone of his voice. If she didn't know any better she would've sworn that there was some bitter blood between this guy and his younger brother. Then again, maybe she was making too much of the situation. She quickly replied to him.

"That's correct. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Higurashi? I've heard that last name before. Do I know you?"

Kagome looked dumbfounded. Did she really have a doppelganger wandering around somewhere in Hosenki Hills?

"I just moved here." Kagome said as she attempted to lift her heavy backpack. "Man, this thing is heavy."

Sesshomaru reached for her bag.

"That's okay. I can get it myself."

"Nonsense." Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome's book-bag from her. "You seem to be struggling with it. Come on. I'll walk you out."

"Okay." Kagome said awkwardly. This guy was both rude and helpful which she thought to be an odd combination. Did he really think that he knew her from somewhere? Kagome walked beside Sesshomaru and they both walked out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"What school did you transfer from?"

"Hakurei High School. I've practically lived in Hakurei all my life."

"How long have you been playing the piano?"

"I've been playing the piano since I was 6 years old."

"I was 5. Favorite song?"

"That would have to be _Unchained Melody_." She lied. Her favorite song to play was _What A Wonderful World_. Well, at least it used to be before her father died. She knew that she couldn't talk about the song without mentioning her father and she didn't want to talk about him to someone she didn't know. "What's your favorite song to play Sesshomaru?"

"Don't have a favorite. Music is music."

Kagome smiled before looking down. "You seem humble for a celebrity."

Sesshomaru felt something akin to a blush threatening to spread across his face but he forced it away.

"I don't know about him being humble but he certainly is very sweet."

Sesshomaru stopped walking and frowned at the sound of thevoice looking over to the left of him and Kagome. They both stared at the person responsible for interrupting their conversation. It was a person Sesshomaru was all too familiar with.

"No way!" Kagome screamed in disbelief. "Kagura!"

"Kagome! Ahh!" The two girls screamed and nearly burst Sesshomaru's eardrums before running into each other's embrace.

Kagura was one of few rich friends Kagome had that wasn't stuck up. She met Kagura when her mother sent her to summer camp three years ago but they'd lost contact with each other when Kagura moved away. Never in a million years did she expect to see her ever again. This day was getting better and better.

"It's so good to see you again Kagome. Did you just transfer here?"

"Yeah! Today is my first day. I had no idea you went to this school."

"I can't believe you're here. I've wanted to get in contact with you for such a long time. Now I finally can." Kagura said as she embraced Kagome again. "So you've met my boyfriend Sesshomaru?"

"We have Music Appreciation together. He brought my bag out for me."

Kagura smiled at her boyfriend seductively. "You're so hot."

Sesshomaru grunted and Kagome blushed at the two lovebirds.

"You know Kagome, you look just like the girl Takahashi Jr. used to be obsessed with. Doesn't she Sessh?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. Kagome did seem strangely familiar but he wasn't sure if it was because of his brother's last obsession. He had a feeling that he met her before but he couldn't actually remember where.

"You're the third person to tell me that Kagura but I assure you guys, whoever this girl is, she's not related to me. I don't have any sisters."

"Kagome, are you ready to go?" Sango asked as she suddenly joined the three of them in the hallway. She waved at Kagura and her Sesshomaru, her fellow seniors.

"I'm ready. I'll take that bag Sesshomaru. Thanks for carrying it for me."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome her bag back and put a small piece of paper into her hand.

"That's Kagura's cell phone number."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said before waving goodbye. "I'll call you Kagura. We have a lot to catch up on."

Kagura and Kagome embraced again and then she and Sango exited the doors of The Shikon Academy.

"I see that you've been making more friends."

"I already knew Kagura. Sesshomaru is in my Music Appreciation class. We've been assigned to play some songs together."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. Mr. Miazaki partnered us together."

"You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"Are you kidding me? Sesshomaru's gorgeous! Oops!" Kagome said before covering her mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You know you did but you'd better watch out. He and Kagura have been hot and heavy for the past two years."

"Relax Sango. I didn't say I wanted the guy. I just think he's nice looking."

"Well, wouldn't that become a problem if you guys spend a lot of time together?"

"No it wouldn't. Besides, his girlfriend is a good friend of mine."

"How do you know Kagura?"

"I met her three years ago when my mom sent me to summer camp. She's really a great friend."

"Not better than me though."

"Of course not Sandy. You'll always be my best friend."

"I'd better be Higurashi."

"Shut up Sango."

"You shut up Kagome, or I'll tell Kagura that you've got the hots for her man." Sango said with a giggle.

"I do not and I don't pursue men."

"Well that's true. I've never known you to chase after guys."

"Kagura sure is lucky though."

"You got that right Kagome. Sesshomaru is so fine."

"Sango! I don't believe you. You were checking him out yourself."

"There's nothing wrong with appreciating God's handiwork"

"Sango, let's go!" Her aunt yelled from across the street.

"Come on Kagome." Sango said as they began to walk over to where Sango's Aunt Keiko stood waving them toward her. "We have so much to talk about."

"We certainly do Sandy and the first subject will be Miroku."

"Don't start Kagome!"

"He's got it bad for you girl."

"Kagome!"

"Don't you mean Miroku!"

"I'm so gonna get you Kagome."

"I'd like to see you try." Kagome said with a playful smile at her best friend.

Today had actually turned out to be a good day after all.

**I just wanted to thank you for reading this chapter. If you have enjoyed this chapter, please submit a review. I'd love to hear what you guys think. Guess who's making their debut in the next chapter. There's so much more drama ahead. Thanks again for stopping by. Don't forget to review. **


	4. Chapter 4 An Unexpected Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan of the show. All rights to the character belong to its creator Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter hasn't been edited.**

**CHAPTER IV: AN UNEXPECTED MEETING**

* * *

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and set her rake against the gate surrounding her home of three months. The leaves had already begun to fall even though autumn had yet to appear. She decided to tidy them up before they had a chance to get out of control and tidying them was sapping all the energy from her body. Thank goodness she was finally done. Now it was time poetry.

She walked over to the big oak tree in the back of her home and sat beneath it. She'd been writing in her poetry scrapbook earlier today before tending to the leaves. Now, she had free time. Picking up her pencil and notepad, thoughts and feelings gave life to words.

_It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror_

_I guess that I was blind_

_Now my reflection's getting clearer_

_Now that you're gone _

_Things will never be the same again _

_There's not a minute that goes by _

_Every hour of every day_

_You're such a part of me_

_But I just pulled away_

_Well, I'm not the same girl_

_You used to know_

_I wish I said the words I never showed_

Setting her things aside momentarily she pondered what to write next. Her mind was drawing a blank. Sooner or later she'd think of something, because writing poetry was something she loved to do. It always made her feel relaxed and peaceful. It was something she started doing after her father died.

Her mother forced her to visit a grief counselor twice a week. Initially, she never wanted to see a counselor but her mother promised that the counseling would help her deal with her father's death. So, she took her mother's advice and began the counseling.

She was so nervous when she walked into Dr. Matsui's office four years ago. He was a child psychologist and he was really nice. He tried everything he knew to get Kagome to talk but nothing seemed to work. Then, one day he presented her with what he referred to as a life journal. In the journal he encouraged her to write down her thoughts, emotions and feelings. She really didn't see the significance of the journal but gave it a try anyway. She wrote in that journal almost every day. Every thought, every tear and every memory of her last four years were written in that journal.

Writing in that book was her refuge. Whenever she felt torn or misunderstood it was expressed through her writing. Her thoughts and emotions became poetry. She smiled as she recalled the memory. It was hard to believe so much time had passed since then. She was just a preteen then; a mere 12 year old. Now she was at the ripe and age of 16.

In a few years she'd be an adult. Flipping over to a new page in her scrapbook, she began to write again and as she did so something flew past her face. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the oak tree, wondering what had just interrupted her. It was a brown butterfly.

Kagome reached for it and it flew towards her; resting upon the palm of her hand. She studied the butterfly carefully and brought it near her mouth. Then she gently blew upon the small, winged creature. The butterfly spread its wings wide and the small movement tickled Kagome's hand. She laughed softly as the butterfly flew away and then closed her eyes and leaned against the oak tree.

She sat there for a while and enjoyed the occasional early autumn breeze as it brushed across her face. Minute by minute the time slowly went by. Daydreams filled her head. Suddenly, she was 8 years old and in another place in time. Her mother, father, herself and Sota were gathered for an outdoor activity.

"_Did you catch any Kagome?" Mr. Higurashi asked his daughter. Everyone was catching fireflies after the sun began to descend._

"_Yeah! I caught a whole lot of them dad. When are we gonna release them?"_

"_In a minute, I want to make sure your brother caught some too."_

"_I got three." Sota said with a huge grin on his face._

"_Good for you honey." Mrs. Higurashi said as she patted Sota on his head. "Okay, it's time to release them."_

_Kagome and her brother spread their hands apart and released the fireflies into the atmosphere. The neon glow from their tiny bodies lit up the night like glitter in the air. The view was breathtaking. Never had she seen such a beautiful sight._

"_Wow!" Sota said in wonder._

"_Look dad, they're like little diamonds." Kagome said as she jumped to catch them again. "I love catching fireflies dad. I like the way their litttle bodies glow at night."_

"_I like catching them too Butterfly."_

"_Can I catch some more dad?"_

"_Go ahead honey."_

_Kagome ran around the cherry tree in their backyard. She quickly located two fireflies. "Here's another one." She said as she picked up another firefly. Using her free hand she reached up into some branches hanging low in an attempt to catch more but managed to catch something entirely different. She opened her hand and realized she was holding a butterfly inside of it. She shook her hand to release the butterfly but the butterfly refused to fly away._

"_Kagome did you find any more fireflies?" Mr. Higurashi asked as he joined his daughter near the cherry tree._

"_I found three and I also found this." She extended her hand to her father._

"_You caught a butterfly?"_

"_Yeah. It's blue and black but it doesn't fly."_

"_That couldn't be true honey. All butterflies fly."_

"_Well how come this one didn't budge when I tried to set it free?"_

"_I don't know. Let me take a look at it." Mr. Higurashi inspected the butterfly and noticed one of its wings was damaged. "Here's the problem, Kagome." Mr. Higurashi said as he pointed to the wing. "This butterfly has a broken wing."_

"_Broken? I've never seen a broken butterfly before."_

"_Butterflies wings get broken all the time Kagome."_

"_Well, how can we fix it?"_

"_We can't fix it honey."_

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Because we can't. That's just the way life is. Once a butterfly's wing is broken, it can't be fixed."_

"_Then what's gonna happen to the butterfly?"_

"_Well, I assume eventually that damaged wing will fall off and then it'll die."_

_Kagome looked down at the butterfly and studied it carefully. "That's not gonna happen. I'm gonna take care of this butterfly and fix its broken wings."_

"_And just how do you plan on accomplishing that ?"_

"_I don't know but I'm going to do it."_

_Kagome took the broken butterfly and made a small nest for it in the same tree she found it in. Every day she fed the butterfly and tried to think of ways to fix it's broken wing. She was confident it would fly again. However, one afternoon when she went to check on the butterfly, she realized the damaged wing fell off. Her determination was admirable. She continued to monitor it every day. Eventually, the other wing fell off. The butterfly never flew again._

"Kagome?" Her mother called out to her from the backyard but she didn't respond. "Kagome?" She called out to her again and still no answer. "Kagome? What are you doing?" Her mother asked her once she found her sitting beneath an oak tree. "I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes."

"You have?" Kagome replied to her mother as her mind resurfaced back to the present.

"Yes I have. Somebody's on the phone for you."

"Okay mom."

She rose up from the ground. Daydreaming could really distort reality. She'd been sitting under the tree for a whole hour. How did raking leaves and writing distract her to point of daydreaming? It was that darn butterfly.

It made her think of catching fireflies with her family. It was a bittersweet memory embedded in her heart. Her family was together and strong as ever. They were happy and as close as they could be. Every thing was broken now. Thinking about it all made her sad.

_How ironic?_ The brown butterfly flew past her once more reminding her of the broken one that never flew again. A A bittersweet smile spread across her lips. Sometimes she felt like a broken butterfly. She walked away from the tree and went into the house and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome!"

"Koga?"

"Who else would it be Sweetness?"

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"Nope. I love calling you that."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Should I answer that?"

"Please don't. So, is there something you need?"

"As a matter of fact there is. You know your man so well."

"You're not my man Koga."

"Not yet but I will be."

"I hope you didn't call me just to say you're my man."

"Of course not. I called to see if you wanted to go to the cinema with me tonight."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven."

"Why don't we meet up at Takahashi Park? I feel like taking my bike out for a quick ride today. Then from there we can take your car to the movies."

"Can you make it to the park by seven o' clock?"

"Of course I can. My legs are pretty fast."

"Oh? Are they?"

"Koga! Don't you dare make an inappropriate comment."

"I would never disrespect you Kagome."

"You'd better not because I'd have to break your neck."

"Is that a promise Sweetness?"

"Koga!"

"Okay! Okay! No more joking. I'll meet you at Takahashi Park at seven."

"I'll see you later _Wolf-Man_."

"Until then Sweetness."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. She had been at Shikon Academy for three months and had known Koga since middle school, and he still was having a problem calling her by her given name. He was never gonna stop. Today would be their third date.

The first time they went out they double dated with Kagura and Sesshomaru. They went to a museum and Kagome insisted going to a mummy exhibit. Afterwards they went to a pizza buffet. Once they were seated, everybody began eating except Kagome.

All of a sudden she felt sick. She knew eating after the mummy exhibit would be a bad idea. She'd looked at her plate and tried to eat but couldn't get those mummies out of her mind. When Kagura noticed her playing around with her food, she asked her why she wasn't eating. Kagome didn't really want to tell her but she kept asking. So Kagome lied to her but Kagura didn't believe her. To appease her, Kagome decided to eat a little bit of her food, which turned out to be a very big mistake. She turned pale and Kagura, Sesshomaru and Koga each gave her a concerned look.

Immediately, she jumped up from the table and ran into the washroom. After about ten minutes, she returned to the table. She looked from Sesshomaru to Koga and then to Kagura and gathered that they each wanted to know why she emerged from the table so abruptly. She explained to them that she wasn't really sick. She just couldn't get the sight of the mummies out of her head. When she tried to eat she felt as though if she'd vomit. They each understood but decided not to finish their meals. After hearing Kagome's story everyone lost their appetite. It wasn't necessarily a bad date but it was definitely a strange one.

The second time she and Koga went out they double dated with his sister Abi and her boyfriend Bankotsu. They went to see the Broadway production of The Lion King. However, neither she nor Koga could enjoy the play because Abi and Bankotsu made out the entire time they were there. And if that wasn't bad enough they continued their session on their way home. She wouldn't be surprised if they both got mononucleosis.

Now, she and Koga were going on a third date. She didn't want to be a jinx but something had gone wrong the first two times they went out. She couldn't help but wonder if something crazy was going to happen tonight.

"Maybe I'm making too much of the situations."

She walked up stairs and went into her room. Then she went to the closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a green sweater and laid the clothes out on her bed.

She wrapped her hair up, put on a shower cap and took off her dirty clothes. Thank God she had her own bathroom. She thought as she grabbed a towel and went into it. She stepped under the showerhead and sang _Someone To watch Over Me._. Once she was clean she dried off and went into her room to get dressed. The water dampened her hair, so she brushed it back from her face and pulled it into a ponytail. She went to her closet and pulled out her green boots.

"These will go great with my sweater." She quickly dressed and then took a look at herself in the mirror. "Hmm, Kagome Higurashi, you are one fly chick." Green was definitely her color.

"Ooh! Somebody's got a big date tonight." Sota said once his sister entered the living room. "So, who are you going out with?"

"That's not any of your business."

"You look ugly anyway."

"Get a life Sota!"

"Kagome? Are you bothering your brother again?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from the kitchen.

"No I'm not mom. He started on me when I came into the living room."

"Are you wearing perfume?" Mama Higurashi smiled at her daughter?

"Mom, I always wear perfume."

"Yeah, but you're usually trying to impress someone when you do. Are you going somewhere?"

"Koga and I are going to the movies. We're meeting each other at Takahashi Park."

"You're meeting him there? I hope you're not planning to walk."

"Of course not mom. I'm going to ride my bike there and he's going to bring his car. We're meeting at the park and then he's driving us to the cinema in his car."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a very stern look.

"Why are you looking at me like that mom?"

"You know why."

"Mom please? I don't want to go through this again."

"Kagome, I don't want you leaving the house alone."

"I'm 16 years old."

"I don't care how old you are. I still don't want you leaving the house by yourself."

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."

"Can you really?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. They were gonna argue. She could sense it in her mother's voice and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"I asked you if you could take care of yourself."

"I heard what you said mom."

"What's your answer?"

"I can try."

"That's not good enough for me. I don't want you leaving the house alone and especially at this hour."

"It's not even dark yet."

"It will be in an hour."

"You're being totally unfair. You never let me do anything." Kagome folded her arms under her breast and glared at her mother.

"That's not true Kagome. I don't mind you going out."

"Yeah, but it has to be a group date."

"That's not true Kagome and you know it. I don't mind you going out with Koga but I prefer that he picks you up from the house. I don't want you taking that bike out to meet him."

"You don't want me taking my bike out to meet anyone."

"Takahashi Park is beyond your neck of the woods Kagome. You don't know what dangers may lie ahead. There may be wild animals roaming about."

"Oh my God!" Kagome groaned irritably. "Do you think the big bad wolf is gonna get me? Huh mom? Don't tell me you believe in that ancient gibberish grandpa is always spouting about demons. They're not real."

Kayame released a frustrated breath and stared her daughter down. "Regardless of what your grandfather believes, you can't deny the fact we're living in a very dangerous world. Anything can happen to you once you leave this house."

"Anything has already happened to me mom! Anything can happen to me in this house! Anything can happen to me while I'm at school!"

"Honey, I just want you to be safe."

"I know mom but you can't just lock me away in this house all the time. I won't be caged within these walls like an animal. You got to live your own life. Why can't I live mine?"

Mrs. Higurashi grew quiet. She knew she wasn't being fair to her daughter but she just didn't want her to get hurt again. "You've been through so much already Kagome."

"Exactly mom. I've had to deal with things that no other 16 year old should have to deal with but I have to live my own life. Please don't deny me that mom. Please!"

"I just don't want to lose you Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said with tears in her eyes.

"You're not going to lose me mom. I'm a big girl. I can look out for myself." Kagome walked over to her mother and embraced her affectionately. "Please trust me mom. I'll try to be careful."

"Don't try to be careful Kagome. Just be careful."

"You know I will. I love you mom." She whispered before kissing her mother's cheek.

"I love you too Butterfly. Come back to me."

"You know I will."

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter again and released her. Kagome wiped her eyes and walked outside to get her bike which rested upon the grass in the front yard. She hadn't even realized she was crying herself. Her mother always knew how to get to her. She watched as Kagome stepped onto her bike.

"I love you mom." She said again and then she waved at her mother and took off into the night.

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter pedal her bike until she was from her view. She hoped she made the right decision. Kagome had already gone through too many terrible experiences. If something else happened to her…. She looked up at the sky and silently prayed a prayer for her daughter. Then she walked into the house to try to calm her wandering mind. She wouldn't be at peace until her daughter walked back into their home tonight.

* * *

"This is the life!" Kagome yelled into the air.

It felt so good to ride away into the evening breeze. She loved the feel of the wind upon her face. She was so glad that her mother allowed her to go out on her own. It really meant a lot to her. She looked up into the sky and smiled. The sun had begun to set and it just looked absolutely beautiful; a sight to be seen forever. Her eyes closed briefly feeling her up with peace. She continued her journey to Takahashi Park. When she finally made it there she stepped off her bike and took a long glance at the park.

She didn't know it would be this grand. The sight was absolutely breath-taking. There were tall trees protruding from the ground. Lush and vibrant flowers were displayed in array of oranges, pinks and blues. Birds were singing and dancing around everywhere. Everything was beautiful. It shouldn't have been called _Takahashi Park_. It should've been called Paradise Park.

She was completely blown away by its beauty. She began to explore the park and noticed that there was a really, really tall tree well beyond the view of the park. Being the wonderer that she was; she decided to get an up close view of the tall tree.

She walked and walked until she came upon a forest. It was hidden far beyond the park. Just as she neared the forest's entrance, she felt chills run up and down her back.

It felt like someone was watching her. She looked up at the sky and noticed the sun had completely set and the daylight was now a distant memory. Fear began to overtake her and she started to panic. She turned to leave the forest, but a moment later, an agonized voice stopped her.

"_Help! Help me_."

Kagome shook uncontrollably and slowly began to walk away.

"_Please! Don't leave. I need your help_."

It sounded like a male. Maybe it was Koga. She thought for a moment; then dismissed the thought completely. Koga wouldn't be inside of the forest because they never met inside of it. It was always on the rusted park bench.

"_I know someone is out there. I can hear you walking_."

After hearing the voice again, Kagome knew it wasn't Koga. She ran her hand through her ponytail, not really knowing what to do. The guy sounded like he was in pain but she was scared out of her mind. It was dark and she was inside of a forest. She wasn't the type to turn her back on someone in need of help.

"Why should I help you?"

She waited for an answer and hoped to God that she was doing the right thing. When the male never answered, she began to worry. She ran around inside the forest to look for him.

"Where are you? I can't help you if I don't know where you are." She searched over and over again through trees, leaves and rocks but was unsuccessful. "If this is your idea of a sick joke it's not funny. Did you hear me? If you're joking, I'm so out of here." She searched one final time and then decided to give up. "I'm leaving now." She shouted to the top of her lungs." What a fool she was to have compassion on this person that obviously didn't need her help. She began to walk away and the male called out again.

"_No! Don't go! I really need your help_."

"That's not going to work this time buddy. I called out to you over and over again and you never answered me."

"_I tried-but I'm-barely hanging on. I can't move-please help me-_

Kagome listened carefully and followed the sound of his voice. It took her ten minutes but she finally found him. He was lying against that tall tree she'd been searching for. She quickly ran up towards him and sure enough the guy couldn't move. He was dressed in a black Adidas jacket, red Nike tee shirt and a pair of blue-jeans. He wore no shoes and looked about her age. She saw blood dripping on the ground and quickly located the source of its flow. He had an arrow in the left side of his chest which held him in place on the tree.

"Oh my God! You're pinned to the tree! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Kagome panicked.

"Please, help-Me."

"I don't know what to do! You have an arrow in your chest!"

"Pull…you have…to pull it out."

"What?" Kagome screamed in disbelief. "I can't pull that thing out of your chest. You'll bleed to death."

"Please…you have to do it…or I'll die."

"But I may do you more harm by pulling it out."

The male started to choke. "Stupid…I'll die…if you…don't."

Kagome felt torn. She didn't know what to do. If he didn't get medical attention soon he would die. She was certain of it. Why was this happening right now? She didn't know anything about arrows.

"Please…help me. I don't…..want to die." The male said as he choked back tears. Blood continued to spill from his chest.

Her heart broke at the sight of him. This poor guy was dying on a tree and she didn't know how to save him. She watched in horror as his body shook with pain and his blood coated the ground.

"Pl…ease…hel…p…me." The male said once again as he struggled to speak.

Kagome just stood there and looked at him. She was terrified out of her mind. She knew that he probably wouldn't make it even if she did help him. She clutched her hands together tightly as tears splashed down her cheeks.

The male stretched forth one of his hand's toward her. "_Please…..Help…me!" _He croaked out before his head fell forward and he stopped breathing.

"NO!" Kagome screamed in terror. "DON'T DIE! PLEASE!" She put her hands on the arrow in his chest and began to pull. She pulled as hard as she could but nothing happened.

"Come on you stupid arrow! Come on! Please come out of him! Please come out!" Her tears blurred her vision but she persisted. The arrow penetrated her skin deeply. "Please! Please come out!"

She pulled the arrow so hard that blood seeped from her palms. She winced at the pain but she refused to stop pulling on the arrow. She pulled and pulled and still the arrow wouldn't budge. She pulled until splinters from the arrow's wood embedded themselves deep into her hands. She trembled and bit down hard on her bottom lip to control her sobs.

"Please, God give me the strength to do this. I can't watch someone else die."

Kagome cried and prayed. She yelled and she pulled. She did everything she felt driven to do until she heard a bird cooing in the distance. The ground seemed to shake as the fading sun beat down on her skin. Something was happening. She could feel it in her bones. The atmosphere was shifting.

The trees began to sway and leaves rustled upon the ground. The wind began to gently blow and as the autumn breeze rushed over her. She didn't know why but suddenly she felt peaceful. Then with strength she never knew she possessed, she pulled the arrow out of the male's chest and he fell to the ground with a plop onto his back.

Kagome quickly got down on her knees and checked his pulse. He was still alive but hanging by a thread. She pushed his head back and tilted his mouth up. Then she pressed her mouth to his and began to blow air into his mouth. Her hands went to his and pushed.

"Come on! Please wake up."

She said as she tried to revive him. She breathed and breathed and pressed and pressed and prayed that he would awake. She breathed so much air into his mouth that her lips started to hurt but she wouldn't give up.

Finally, he began to move. She breathed into his mouth some more and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

All of a sudden she felt bashful. He smiled against her mouth and she could feel every bit of it. A swirl of emotions danced across her thoughts. She had never been kissed before. _Oh boy! Why did she have to be thinking about that now?_ She stole a quick glance at him. He was looking right back at her.

"Um, thank…you." He uttered and Kagome froze.

Why did he have to do that? They still had their mouths pressed together and she could tell that he had really soft lips. She could feel his breath on her lips. The light movement tickled her mouth and she moved her face away from his.

"Took you long enough...Wench."

Kagome's smile quickly turned into a frown. "What did you call me? "

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "My chest hurts. I need to get out of this jacket."

Kagome ignored the name he gave her and touched his hand. "Let me get that for you. By the way, my name is pronounced Ka-go-me." She said as she removed the blood-stained jacket from his body.

"I'm...In...Inu...yasha."

"You're Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she loosened his shirt.

The front of it was drenched in blood. He had lost so much of it and was still losing it. Kagome removed his shirt from his body. Then she ripped it into four separate parts.

_Oh! Wow! He was gorgeous_. She admired his lean upper torso. He was slim but he was toned. His muscles were well defined even with the blood covering them. He had piercing golden eyes and his hair was silver like twinkling starlight. His look was extremely exotic and she found that daringly beautiful. Her heart fluttered wildly at the mere sight of him as her belly quivered nervously. _Calm down girl_. You have to keep your mind on the matter at hand.

Below her Inuyasha wiggled his nose before gazing at her curiously. If he wasn't so tired he'd ask her why she was wondering around in a forest by herself.

Kagome took one of the four parts of his ripped shirt and folded it until it resembled a small flat square. Then she placed it over the wound in his chest.

"We need to apply pressure here." She said as she pulled his hand. "Press your hand over the cloth." She instructed him.

He listened to every word she said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I need for you to hold it in place over your wound."

She wrapped up the remaining pieces of cloth and wound each piece around the folded cloth covering his wound. When she was finished, she noticed that he was staring at her. Her cheeks flushed bright red.

Something about her innocent blushes stirred something within him. Something he refused name. "Thanks. ..Wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes. A slight blush still played at her features. "Come on. We need to get you to a hospital." Kagome dusted off her clothes and stood up. "Can you stand on your own?"

"I don't think so."

"Give me your hand." She helped him sit up. "Put your arm around my shoulder and try to lift yourself." To her surprise he stood up quite easily but then his legs buckled and he began to slide to the ground.

Kagome sized him up for a moment. He was kind of thin. She probably was strong enough to lift him. With a hand to his back, she helped him stand again. Then she crouched down before him.

"Climb onto my back." She instructed him.

"I can't…..you'll drop me."

"No I won't. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"I can walk just…..fine. Besides, I'll only slow…you down."

"Look Inuyasha! You're still bleeding and I need to get you to the hospital as soon as I can. Please trust me!"

He didn't know if it was desperation to get help or whether he actually trusted her not to drop him but he decided to do as she asked of him. He lifted his arms and placed them around her neck and slowly with her assistance hoisted himself onto her back.

Kagome took a deep breath and then exhaled before straitening her body as much as possible. He was heavier than he looked but she was confident that she could carry him. She wrapped her arms around his knees, holding him in place and he kept his arms around her neck. Then he laid his face upon her back, closing his eyes his eyes as she carried him away out of the forest and into safety.

She walked pass many trees as they began their journey from the forest to the park. Occasionally, Kagome went down the wrong path, so Inuyasha had to point her in the right directions. He slipped a few times from her grasp but he never hit the ground. She kept her promise that she wouldn't drop him.

When they safely made it out of the forest and had reached the park's end Kagome crouched down and let Inuyasha step off of her back and he began to stagger. Blood began to seep through the cloth that Kagome wrapped over his wound and she knew it probably was on the back of her sweater. He needed help and he needed it fast. She looked around for her bike but couldn't find it.

"I can't find my bike. We're going to have to walk Inuyasha."

He shook his head. "I…..have…..a car." He pointed towards the park's parking lot.

"Thank God. We would never make it to the hospital if we had to walk."

Hand in hand, they slowly made their way to the parking lot and Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. Kagome took them from his hand and unlocked the car. She opened the back door and helped him into the back seat of his car. As she buckled his seat belt, she made a confession.

"I must warn you Inuyasha. I'm not a good driver. I don't even have my driver's license yet."

He smiled at her and closed his eyes.

"No. You have to stay awake."

"But…..I'm….so tired."

"I know, but please try to stay awake until I get you to the hospital." She reached out and touched his cheek. "Don't you want to see your family again?"

He opened his eyes and stared at her. Something about her seemed very familiar. It felt like he knew her but, how could he?

"Inuyasha? Are you still with me?"

And for a reason he couldn't explain he wanted to touch her. So he reached out his hand and cupped her cheek.

Kagome blushed and cast her eyes to the ground.

"We need to get you to the hospital Inuyasha."

He smiled and dropped his hand from her face. "Okay…Kagome….I'll stay awake."

She closed his door and stepped into the driver's seat. "Myoga...Myoga Memorial...is the nearest hospital. Do…you...know...where...it is?"

"Yeah, I know where it is." She had passed it on her way to Takahashi Park.

"Hold on Inuyasha. I'm going to try to get you to the hospital as quick as I can."

She cranked his car, said a brief prayer and then drove away into the night. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Kagome sat outside in the waiting area. By now Inuyasha was almost out of surgery. She was thankful that she didn't get into any accidents on her way to Myoga Memorial Hospital. Inuyasha gave her his cell phone to call his parents when they arrived at the hospital. His parents weren't at home when she tried to reach them. So she left them a message on their voice mail.

"Kagome!" She heard a familiar voice call her name and she looked around the waiting room.

"Kagome, over here." She looked around again and spotted Sesshomaru and his parents walking towards her.

"Where is he? Where's Jr.?" His mother asked her.

Kagome looked puzzled for a minute. Then she figured they must've been referring to Inuyasha. When they made it over to where she stood she began to explain what happened to him.

"I was supposed to meet a friend at the park and he hadn't made it there yet. So I decided to explore the grounds. I started roaming around and I ended up in that forest towards the back.

Sesshomaru glanced from Kagome and then to his parents. They shared mysterious looks with each other that the girl didn't notice.

"Shortly after I made it there I heard someone yelling for help. I went to looking and that's when I found Inuyasha. He was pinned to a tree by an arrow in the left side of his chest. He wanted me to take the arrow out but I was reluctant to do so. I thought he would die, so I was hesitant about pulling it. When he passed out I panicked and pulled the arrow anyway.

Sesshomaru and his parents continued to exchange strange glances with each other as Kagome spoke of her and Inuyasha's journey through the forest. She was staring out the window while she spoke, oblivious to the nonverbal communication taking place among the Takahashis.

"He fell on the ground and I resuscitated him because he stopped breathing. When he came to I made him a bandage to cover his wound. Then I carried him on my back out of the forest and park and I drove him to this hospital in his car. Then I called you guys because I know you had to be worried about him."

Sesshomaru and his parents stared at Kagome when her story was finished. Reluctantly she met their gaze. Golden eyes and questionable expressions overshadowed her; forcing her to stand still. A chill slid down her back as a feeling of helplessness crawled about her skin. Suddenly she felt like crying. Why were they staring at her and what was happening to her body? Before she knew it a single tear slipped from her eye.

Sesshomaru made a strangled sound in his throat and he and his parents stopped staring. Something was whispered between father and son and before Kagome had a chance to dwell on the mysteriousness of the situation, Mrs Takahashi's arms wen't around her.

"You saved my baby's life!" The woman muttered.

Kagome sobbed into Mrs. Takahashi's shirt as the strange feeling began to dissipate. She stood there for a moment longer trying to get these strange emotions she was experiencing under control. She'd never been embraced by a stranger, but could tell Inuyasha's mother was really shaken up too. Her hand went to Mrs. Takahashi's back in an attempt to comfort her and when her tears subsided she released Kagome and began to speak to her.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my Jr. He could've died but you were there to help him. I don't wanna think about what would've happened had you not been there. Thank you. We're forever indebted to you."

Kagome bashfully offered Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi a smile.

"Takahashi? Are the parents of Inuyasha Takahashi present?" A nurse asked as she entered the waiting room.

"I'm Mrs. Takahashi and this is my husband." Mrs. Takahashi said as she she waved the nurse toward them.

The nurse walked over and introduced herself. "I'm Nurse Yurasai. Dr. Ryoko is the doctor that operated on your son. He asked me to bring you guys to his office."

"How's Inuyasha doing?" Mr. Takahashi asked with a very stern look on his face.

"Right now he's resting. He just came out of surgery. r. Ryoko is expecting him to make a quick recovery. If you folks would follow me to his office he could explain your son's surgery in detail."

"You guys go ahead." Sesshomaru said to his parents. "I'll wait out here."

Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi nodded their heads and followed Nurse Yurasai to Doctor Ryoko's office.

"Let's go get some air." Sesshomaru suggested before leading Kagome outside and onto one of the hospital benches.

"I'm glad your brother's okay." Kagome spoke with relief.

"Inuyasha's stubborn. If you hadn't helped him he would've found a way outside of the forest."

"Leaving him there wasn't an option. I couldn't forgive myself if had. I would've done the same thing for anyone."

" I suppose you would. It's in your nature to do such things. "

Kagome blushed nervously and Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"Have you called your mother yet?"

"Yeah, but it'll take her a while to get here. We live in Hosenki Hills."

While she spoke her eyes flickered wildly and she began to feel lightheaded. She touched her head and swayed against Sesshomaru.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm a bit exhausted. I guess I should've ate something before I left home."

"Let's go back inside. I'll get you something to eat."

They began to walk back into the hospital and Kagome swayed again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I…feel a little…dizzy."

Sesshomaru lifted her easily and she stiffened in his arms. He noticed the change within but didn't speak of it. He brought Kagome back to the waiting area and placed her in a chair before leaving to get her some water. When he came back with her drink he noticed she was missing from her seat. He scanned the waiting room briefly but she was nowhere to be found.

"Somebody help!" A woman screamed as she ran from the bathroom. "We need help in the ladies restroom. There's a girl passed out on the bathroom floor. Her hands are bleeding! Somebody help her! I don't think she's breathing!"

* * *

Kagome stretched her arms and yawned.

"Mmmm, that was some really good sleep."

She turned over in her bed only to realize that she wasn't in her bed. She then rubbed her eyes. Hmm, not only was she not in her bed, she was also not in her home.

"Oh my God! I'm still at the hospital."

She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. What the heck was she doing in a hospital bed? Better yet, what the heck was she doing still at the hospital? She began to recall last night's events.

She brought Inuyasha to the hospital. She talked to his parents and then went outside with Sesshomaru but that was all she could remember. She looked down at her hands. They were bandaged up and they were sore. She did cut up her hands pretty badly when she was trying to remove that arrow from Inuyasha's chest.

"You're awake." A nurse said as she entered Kagome's hospital room.

Kagome offered the lady a smile.

"How are you feeling this afternoon?"

"I feel okay I guess, but my head kind of hurts."

"Well that's to be expected. You did take a really nasty fall last night."

Kagome looks puzzled. "Excuse me? I fell last night?"

"You don't remember?"

Kagome shook her head. "That last thing I remember is talking to Sesshomaru."

"That's truye. You were talking with him last night and you became dizzy. You almost passed out so Sesshomaru brought you into the hospital. He went to get you some water because you were exhausted and then you went missing. You were later found sprawled out on the ladies restroom floor. You passed out and hit your head on one of the sinks in the bathroom. You have a wound on the back of your head but its a minor cut.

"I passed out and hit my head on a sink?!"

"Don't worry honey. You'll be fine."

"Has my mother been here?"

"She was here all night."

"Where is she now?"

"She went home to get your brother and grandfather. They were really worried about you."

Poor Sota, she thought. He probably thought that something awful had happened to her again She remembered how terrified he was the day she was… She stopped the direction her thoughts were going. She refused to bring that day up again.

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good. You looked like you were lost a minute ago. Your doctor wanted me to check on you."

"Who's my doctor?"

"His name is Dr. Goryomaru. He's a really good doctor. He had you stitched up in no time."

"I got stitches?"

"You sure do. You've got some in your hands and a couple in your head. I don't think you understand how much your body went through yesterday. You didn't eat anything yesterday and you gave yourself a pretty good workout with my nephew."

"Who's your nephew?"

"Oh that's right. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Nurse Matsui."

"You're Miroku's mother?"

"Yes. Miroku is my son."

Kagome looked confused for a moment. "I wasn't with Miroku yesterday."

"I know that. I was referring to my nephew Inuyasha. You do know that my son and Inuyasha are cousins, don't you?"

"I never knew that. Miroku told me they were best fiends but I had no idea of the blood relation."

They're best friends and have been since they were little boys. My husband, Miroku Sr. and Inuyasha's mother Izayoi are brother and sister."

"I never knew that." Kagome repeated again. "But then again I didn't meet Inuyasha until yesterday. He was supposed to return to school this week."

"He was but he got hit with that arrow and nobody knows who hit him with it."

"Really?" Kagome asked Nurse Matsui in disbelief. "Does Inuyasha know who did it?"

"He doesn't really remember. He said that he heard a noise and the next thing he knew he was pinned to a tree."

"How strange? Do you think someone was trying to kill him?"

"I'm not certain of that but I am certain of one thing, Kagome. If you hadn't been there my nephew would've died. You're an angel, you know that?"

Kagome blushed at the compliment. "Thank you Mrs. Matsui but I'm hardly an angel."

"You are to me. Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Alright, I'll have some food brought in to you. Oh, when you get a chance, stop by and visit my nephew. He's in room 212."

"Is there any reason why I need to go there?"

"I believe there is but only you can find out why. I heard that he kept asking about you."

"Why was he asking about me?

"I don't know. I just know what his doctor and his parents told me. They said that all throughout the night he kept calling out your name."

Kagome blushed and lowered her head so that Nurse Matsui wouldn't see her face.

"I'll check on you later. It was nice meeting you Kagome Higurashi." Nurse Matsui said before extending Kagome a smile. Then she exited her room.

He wanted to see her? She wondered what for. Maybe he probably wanted to thank her for helping him. He did almost die yesterday and if she hadn't been at Takahashi Park, she never would've found him. Somebody was watching over him.

Somebody was watching over the both of them. There was just no way she was strong enough to pull that arrow out of Inuyasha's chest. Divine intervention was the only explanation.

Kagome closed her eyes. A feeling of tranquility wrapped itself around her. It was both calming and relaxing at the same time. She felt like she did when she was a little girl when her family was together and as happy as ever.

She could still remember their road trips. They traveled to different parts of the world. Every day was an adventure for the Higurashi family. They were living the impossible dream.

Kagome sat there and thought about her childhood for a while. Those days were filled with endless happiness. A smile slowly began to form upon her face. Her life was beautiful once upon a time.

"I take it that smile is for me."

Kagome opened her eyes and continued smiling. A male had entered her room but she didn't know who it was. There was a huge vase of flowers covering him.

"Are you going to show me your face?"

"You don't recognize my voice?."

She should've known that Koga would be the first person to visit her in the hospital.

"How sweet. You came to see me."

Koga lowered the flowers from his face and walked over to Kagome's bed.

"These are for you _Sweetness_."

Kagome looked down at the bouquet. Two pink roses surrounded ten white ones.

"Thank you Koga. They're really beautiful."

"You put them to shame."

Kagome blushed. "You're really sweet Koga." Kagome said as she motioned for him to place the flowers on the table next to her bed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I kind of have a headache and my hands are sore but I feel okay. Did my mother tell you what happened?"

"Yeah, she did. I practically called your house about fifty times."

"You did?"

"Of course I did! I was worried about you. I didn't see you when I came to the park and I went ballistic. I called your mother and she cried so hard on the phone."

A lump began to form in Kagome's throat. "My mother is always crying."

"She was really worried about you Kagome. I believe she thought something happened to you."

Kagome felt exposed. She didn't want Koga knowing her deepest secrets.

"Why do you say that? Did my mother say something?"

"Well, yeah she did."

"What did she say?"

If her mother told Koga….she'd never forgive her.

"She said that you had to be alright because she couldn't handle it if something else happened to you."

Kagome looked frantic. What if he knew? "Is that all my mother said?"

"Yeah, that's it. She repeated it over and over again."

"My mother is like that Koga. She's always worried about me."

Koga studied Kagome's profile. She looked scared, like she didn't want him to find something out about her.

"Kagome, are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"I know it's none of my business but it feels like you're hiding something."

Kagome felt like she was going to panic. She had to calm down before Koga read her thoughts. She'd never been good at hiding her emotions.

"Koga, I'm a complicated person."

"I don't believe that. You seem to be a very loving person."

"Your opinion of me is biased."

"I can't help it. I thought I was going to lose you yesterday."

"Well you didn't Wolf-Man. As you can see I'm totally fine."

"I really care about you Kagome."

"I care about you too Koga."

"No. I really, really care about you."

Koga leaned over and cupped Kagome's face. Then he tilted it so that her eyes met his gaze.

"I...love...I love you, Kagome."

"Koga stop it! You don't love me."

"Yes I do."

"But we haven't even dated for that long. You're not even my boyfriend."

"It doesn't matter. I think I fell in love with you the day I met you."

"Why are you telling me this now, Koga?"

He stared at her for a while and then leaned closer to her.

Kagome cringed. He wanted to kiss her. She'd been kissed before but it was unwanted and she had no control over that situation. Other than that she'd never been kissed again. She wasn't sure if she wanted a kiss from Koga either.

He brought his face closer to hers and she turned her head. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't know how she'd react if he kissed her. Then it happened. He turned her face back towards his lowered his lips. He pressed them roughly against hers.

As soon as she felt his lips she knew she didn't want him to kiss her. She stiffened in his embrace. When he tried to pry her mouth open she froze up and Koga felt every bit of it.

He looked at her and she dropped her eyes to the floor. He smirked, mistaking her refusal of him as playing hard to get and wrapped an arm around her back.

What the heck was he doing? Couldn't he tell she didn't want him?

Koga leaned into Kagome's embrace and brought his face dangerously close to her neck, nuzzling it. Then before Kagome had a chance to push him away he began planting kisses into the crook of her neck.

"Stop it!"

"Oh come on _Sweetness_. You know you want this."

"Stop it!"

Koga laughed.

"I mean it! Take your hands off of me! Now!"

Koga stopped immediately. He was sure she was joking with him but couldn't tell by her voice that she was upset with him.

"Kagome?" She refused to meet his gaze.

He reached out his hand to caress her cheek and she backed away from his touch.

"I think I'll go now." Koga said as he looked away from Kagome.

She could tell he was hurt. It was evident in his voice. She liked Koga but she didn't want him that way.

"You're such a tease."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're always joking around like you want me and the second I try to kiss you, you flip the script and put on the L_ittle Miss Innocent_ act. You know I like you. If you don't want me stop jacking me off."

"Get out! Get out of my room now and don't come back!"

Koga angrily opened the door to Kagome's hospital room and slammed it shut behind him.

Kagome ran a nervous hand through her hair. She felt bad. Koga genuinely cared about her but she couldn't help the way that she was. Two tears slowly began their journey down her face.

"Hey girl!" Sango said as she entered Kagome's room followed by Miroku.

They each brought flowers and balloons into Kagome's room and placed the items on a table in the corner of the room.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Miroku asked as he and Sango walked over to her bed.

Kagome had her heead down and she didn't respond.

"Did you hear me Kagome?" Miroku asked. He started to call her name again but stopped when he heard her crying.

"Would you like to talk to Sango alone, Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer him she just nodded..

"I'll catch up with you girls later." Miroku left the room.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you sick or something?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Well, what is it? Tell me?"

"Koga…was…here."

"Koga! Did he do something to you?"

"It's my fault anyway."

"Did he say something to you? It's obvious that you're upset."

"He told me he loves me."

"What? But he's not even your boyfriend is he?"

"No, he isn't."

"Why would he even tell you something like that?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he said he was really worried about me and he thought he was going to lose me yesterday. He said he loved me and of course that threw me off balance because I wasn't expecting him to say that. Then he kissed me."

"He actually kissed you"?

Kagome nodded.

"Then what happened Kagome?"

"He started kissing me on my neck and I…just…froze…up…and he tried to touch me again and I backed away from him. He got really upset and left the room."

"That's not the reason why you're upset though, is it Kagome? It's not the fact that Koga left the room angry. It's because of your reaction to his kiss, isn't it?"

Kagome wiped at her tears aimlessly.

Sango reached out to her best friend and embraced her.

"I don't know why I thought I'd change. I'll never be normal again."

"Don't say that! You are normal."

"No I'm not. I chase away every guy that's interested in me. Maybe I should just stamp the word frigid across my forehead."

"Stop it Kagome. You're not frigid and Koga had no right assuming he could put his lips anywhere on your body."

"I led him on. I wasn't trying to though."

"You can't help the way that you are Kagome."

"I don't want to be like this Sango. I don't want to freeze up when a guy tries to kiss me. It's almost like it's a natural reaction. What am I doing wrong? No matter how normal I try to be I always end up feeling broken. I' don't like feeling this way. "

"Kagome, you're my best friend and I love you. Desite what you've been through you're still very strong and courageous. I don't know anybody that has gone through the things you have and lived to walk away from it. You're gonna get through this. I'm going to be by your side every step of the way. We'll get through it together."

* * *

**Chapter contained lyrics from the song Here With Me. Please leave a review and thanks for stopping by.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Beautiful Friendship

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan of the show. All rights to the character belong to its creator Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter hasn't been proofread. Please excuse any mistakes.**

**CHAPTER V: THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP**

* * *

Sitting up in her bed; Kagome glanced towards the ceiling. She tossed and turned for nearly an hour but sleep just wouldn't come tonight. It'd been three days since she was admitted to Myoga Memorial Hospital and tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. She was finally getting released. Her doctor wanted her to stay for at least three days, because of the fall. It was to make sure she recovered from the after effects of her minor head injury.

Her mother had brought grandpa and Sota to visit and she really enjoyed their company. But with nothing to do besides television and sleeping, she grew tired easily. There really wasn't anything wrong with her. However, she was stuck here until tomorrow.

Thank God she had friends to talk to. Sango and Miroku came to visit her every day. Spending time with them was an absolute blast. Abi and Bankotsu came along the next day and actually weren't all over each other for a change. Even Kagura and Sesshomaru came to visit her.

Kagome almost couldn't believe how close she'd become with so many people in just three months. Some were old friends while others were former acquaintances; like Koga. Just thinking about him left a bitter taste in her mouth. He hadn't visited her again their argument. He was probably still pissed at her.

She glanced at the phone and contemplated calling him, which wasn't a good idea. Besides, he knew how to reach her if he wanted to get in touch with her and she wasn't apologizing for leading him on. He knew her feelings regarding dating him anyways. Perhaps, she never should've agreed to see him in the first place.

With a contemplative sigh, she looked down at her hands. They were still bandaged up with the exception of her fingers. Her palms were sore but her fingers were still usable. How many stitches she had all together, including the ones in her head was a mystery.

Boy was she bored. Her eyes gazed around her room for something to do. Lying in a hospital bed just wasn't her idea of fun. _Come on Kagome._ _You can think of something_. Her mind drew a blank. _Awe, forget it._ Now, might've been the best time for sleep, but she'd done so much of it already. Her body was wired and ready to go.

She turned on her side; letting her gaze move about the room for a moment and that's when she saw it. In the nearest corner, apart from the other gifts she was given, sat a green teddy bear. Not pondering its presence for a second; she hopped out of bed and quickly picked it up.

Her fingers caressed its soft fur in a circular motion before hugging it to her chest. Holding it felt just like home. She pulled it away and admired its beautiful color. It was the most beautiful shade of green her eyes had ever seen. The same shade as the sweater she'd worn to the hospital. She thought she'd seen all the gifts that were brought to her room. This one must've slipped under the radar, unless it was brought in while she was sleeping. A gentle smile touched her lips as she gazed down at the table where the bear previously sat and there lay another surprise. An elegant arrangement of white lotus flowers lay across the table.

_Wow!_ _Who could've brought these by_? Nobody ever gave her lotus flowers. Heck, nobody ever gave her flowers. Curious fingers pulled a single lotus blossom from its stem. Then fashioned it within her hair until it noticeably rested slightly above her left ear. Its pale, soft petals in beautiful contrast to the wavy, black curls cascading down her back.

This was definitely her best gift. She hadn't had a teddy bear since she was 7 years old and always had a fondness for flowers. As a child she always helped her mother plant in their garden. A nostalgic smiled kissed her lips as she gazed down at them lovingly. She hugged the teddy bear again before curling up in bed. Maybe she'd get some good sleep tonight after all.

Memories of her childhood suddenly pressed upon her thoughts and she smiled while thinking of them. She squeezed the bear tightly; enjoying its plushness before realizing there was some type of string wrapped around its ankle. It felt like a stringy, thin ribbon. She pulled it and something hit the floor falling right next to her bed. It was a small green box with an envelope attached to it.

_How could I have overlooked this?_

She lifted both items from the floor. There was a white ribbon wrapped around the small box. Kagome untied the ribbon and loosened the box from the envelope. She shook the box wondering if there was jewelry inside. _Earrings?_ Within seconds the box was opened but it didn't contain earrings.

What it did contain was a beautiful gold tennis bracelet. Instead of diamonds it had gems that were green in color. The craftsmanship was breathtakingly stunning. She removed the bracelet from the box and fastened it to her wrist. It was a little too big but she didn't care. Something this gorgeous wasn't meant to be ignored.

_Who could've given me this?_

It had to be somebody rich. There was no doubt in her mind that the bracelet wasn't expensive. It was too extravagant not to be. Kagura and Sesshomaru were her only friends with rich parents. It had to be either of them. They both knew she liked teddy bears and was fond of the color green.

Kagome smiled and picked up the envelope that was attached to the green box. There was a small card inside. It was white with a rainbow on the front of it giving it a whimsical appeal. Anxious fingers removed the card hurriedly to read the message inside.

_Thanks for the arrow Wench._

Kagome frowned and looked at the bottom of the card.

_I'm not really good with words. So don't expect to read anything fancy here. Seriously, thanks for saving my life Wench. _

Underneath was signed the name _Inuyasha Takahashi._

_Inuyasha? Inuyasha gave me this?_

She looked down at the bracelet clasped around her wrist. He didn't have to get this for her. She glanced at the clock on the wall wondering if he was awake. It was almost midnight. So he probably wasn't. Perhaps she could take a quick peek. His aunt did say that he wanted to see her. It couldn't hurt to check.

She grabbed her robe from the head of her bed and slipped it on. Then she walked up to the door of her room and peered through its glass. The hallway was empty but there were some people still roaming around. If anybody asked why she was out of bed her answer would be to take a walk. That'd be a good enough story.

* * *

Kagome stepped out into the hallway. Her room was 252 and Inuyasha's was 212. That meant his room was located to the far east of the hospital. Both of their rooms were on the second floor. Quietly tiptoeing out of her room, she went in search of room 212.

More than likely Inuyasha would be asleep. So, she probably should've waited until the morning. However, her mind was wide awake and refused to rest. The dangling bracelet upon her dainty wrist was reason enough for her journey. Nothing would deter her.

Besides, she'd promised his aunt she'd visit him before leaving the hospital. She would've visited him before now but her room remained filled with visitors. People were stopping by to see her from morning till the end of the day. Flowers and gifts were just about all over her hospital room. That's probably why she didn't notice Inuyasha's gift until thoroughly scanning her surroundings.

_Almost there._

Her feet finally touched down on the east wing and she released a triumphant sigh. Myoga Memorial was truly a grand and enormous hospital. Anybody could get lost and captivated by its structure and design. The ambience was breathtaking, the staff was helpful and it also didn't hurt that they also served the best food.

Most hospitals she went to served garbage in a bowl but not Myoga Memorial. Eating at Myoga was like eating at a five star restaurant. Their food was distributed by the infamous Takahashi Food Corporation. _Some people had all the luck_. Why couldn't she have been born with a silver spoon in her mouth?

_Ahh. Here it is._

Kagome finally entered the last ward. Room 212 was straight ahead. Her feet quickly skipped across the hallway and walked up to Inuyasha's room. She stole a quick glance through the glass of the door and almost immediately her eyes fell upon his resting form.

His hair was pulled back from his face and he was resting on his back. His eyes were closed and lips were slightly parted. His right arm was behind him while his fingers supported his head. His left hand lay across his stomach while his wild silver mane was spread about like a silver pool of clouds. He wasn't wearing a shirt and there was some bandage wrapped around his chest.

He was breathtakingly beautiful even while he slept. Kagome stared at him in wonder. His shock of silver hair was just strange. She'd never met a boy with silver hair until Sesshomaru and he and Inuyasha were brothers. They're eyes were also a strange amber color. It had to be something in their genetic make-up.

Figuring she'd stood outside his door long enough, Kagome grabbed the doorknob. Suddenly, she felt nervous. _Calm down girl. _ He was asleep. _What could he do to me in his sleep?_

Slowly, she turned the knob and softly pushed open his door, but she went no further than the threshold of the room. She stood there for a moment and stared at him again. _I'm such a big chicken._ Sneaking down to a guy's room to stare at him wasn't what she'd called a visit. Well, if he was awake, she'd probably stick her foot in her mouth anyway. Being around cute boys made her nervous.

_Maybe I should just go._

An indecisive sigh escaped her mouth as she shifted from foot to foot. She didn't want to leave just yet. She wanted to thank him for the gift he'd given her. She was already in his room. Deciding quickly to leave a note, she walked into his room and quietly closed the door. Then she made her way to the table near his bed. There was no paper around. So, leaving him a note was out of the question. _Oh well, I tried_. Now she could leave his room and let him continue in his sleep.

Her eyes fell upon his sleeping form again. He looked peaceful and well rested. She couldn't remember the last time she had any good sleep. Maybe he had a better bed than she did. He shifted in his bed for a moment and Kagome went completely still; praying he wouldn't wake up. She stayed in that position until she heard him drifting back into deep sleep.

_Whew!_ She blew a sigh of relief and looked down at him again. It was time for her to vacate his room but she just couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. From an open window; a gentle breeze blew across his room and sent her hair spilling down her back. Kagome giggled softly as the wind danced upon her hair and tickled her face. She walked away from his bed to the door and before leaving expressed her gratitude.

_Thank you, Inuyasha. _

There, that wasn't so bad. Although it would've been better if he was awake to hear her thank him properly. She opened the door in preparation to escape but his words stalled her departure.

"You're welcome, Wench."

Kagome stood completely still. How could he have woken up? She was as quiet as a mouse. Ever so slowly did she turn around. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. She stared at Inuyasha for moments that seemed endless. She didn't realize how long she'd been standing there until Inuyasha had gotten out of his bed and was standing next to her.

"Are you feeling okay Wench?"

He waved his hand in front of her face and she seemed to come out of her trance. She jumped and almost fell to the floor. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her and prevented her from falling.

"Thank you." She whispered. "What are you doing out of bed? You need to be resting." She put her arm around his waist and walked him to his bed. "Are you in pain?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not in pain. What about you though? I heard you hit your head on the sink in the ladies restroom. Does it still hurt?"

She shook her head; surprised at how easy it felt to talk to him. "I'm not really hurt. Are you sure you're not?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you positive?" Kagome asked as she touched the scar on his chest. "I bet it still hurts. Oh, you poor thing. They had to cut your chest open." Without thinking she traced the scar on his chest where the arrow punctured it. "Is this scar permanent?"

He didn't respond and she looked at his face. He was blushing.

"I'm not joking Inuyasha. It looks pretty serious."

He continued to blush.

"I don't see what's so funny about having a scar on your chest."

"You sure are touchy."

Immediately Kagome dropped her hand and turned her face away from him. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's no big deal."

"If you say so." She replied nervously.

"Hey Wench?"

"It's Kagome."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Not whatever. It's Kagome."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Sure you're not. Why don't you sit down for a minute."

"On your bed?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. The bed's fine."

Kagome took a seat on his bed; hoping he'd sit in the chair. She was completely nervous, although she believed Inuyasha to be harmless. She had to calm herself. She was not use to being alone with boys, especially half-naked ones.

"Do you mind if I sit on the bed with you?"

The last thing she needed was him sitting next to her. He was just too beautiful for her not to notice. It also didn't help that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She wondered if he could tell how nervous she was.

"Kagome? Do you mind?"

Turning toward him; she'd realized he was asking her a question. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

Inuyasha chuckled softly and walked over to a bag in the corner of his room. He pulled out a black tee shirt and quickly slipped it on. "I asked if I could sit on the bed with you. The chair near the table isn't that comfortable."

Kagome slid over on the bed. "Yeah, come on over. It's your bed after all." She moved almost to the edge of his bed. The farther she was from him the better.

Inuyasha smirked before sitting down next to her. "You finally came by to see me."

"I meant to come by earlier but I had a lot of visitors."

"Sounds like you have a lot of friends."

"I don't know about all that. Most of them probably were really here for you. They probably only stopped by my room because I helped you get out of the forest."

"You didn't help me, Wench. You saved my life. I won't forget it."

"Please don't say that. A simple thank you is enough."

Inuyasha frowned at her. "You pulled an arrow from my chest. A simple thank you isn't enough."

"I didn't save your life Inuyasha. It wasn't time for you to leave this world. I just helped you."

"You didn't just me. You saved my life."

"Inuyasha!"

"Look wench! I'm not gonna stop saying it. Just shut up and accept my gratitude."

Kagome nodded her head before blushing furiously.

Inuyasha smirked at the gesture and unconsciously touched Kagome's bandaged hands. His thumb curiously ran across the white cloth covering them. He could tell through the bandages they were really small and probably soft. It boggled his mind how they were even capable of pulling that arrow from his chest. Without thinking he pulled one of her hands into his own. It felt so perfect there.

Kagome's cheeks burned hotly at the simple gesture before her eyes moved around the room. What the heck was he doing? They didn't even really know each other. She'd only learned of him through friends and besides, she was scared of boys.

Inuyasha stared at their intertwined hands and smiled. Her touch seemed so familiar but that was impossible. He' met her only a few days ago. Still, there was something about her. If only he knew exactly what.

He hadn't done anything but think about her since she brought him to the hospital that day. It was crazy and unexplainable. She invaded his thoughts and he didn't know what to do about it, and he wasn't sure he wanted to do anything about it. He glanced at her down cast face. She was probably surprised that he grabbed her hand. Heck, he was surprised himself.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any reason in particular why you're holding my hand?"

"Oh! I didn't mean to do that. Just kind of got lost in my thoughts."

"Really? What were you thinking about?"

"You." He replied before thinking. He felt like kicking himself.

"Me? Why on earth would you be thinking about me?" Kagome asked in disbelief?

Inuyasha caught the expression and playfully answered her with a question. "Why on earth wouldn't I be thinking of you?"

Kagome gasped and nervously grabbed a strand of her hair before twirling it around one of her fingers. "Stop playing Inuyasha. You're embarrassing me. Now, what were you really thinking about?"

"I already told you. I was thinking about you. How did you know how to patch me up? Have you taken some type of medical classes before?"

"No I haven't. My aunt's a nurse. She taught me how to patch up wounds when I was a little girl."

"Sounds cool. Do you think you can teach me one day?"

"Yeah, but you have to get better first."

"I wish you'd believe me. I'm not really in pain. My wound doesn't hurt that much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now quit worrying about me."

"I'm sorry. I can't help being a worrywart. It's just that your scar is rather large."

"I know, but it actually doesn't feel that bad." Inuyasha smirked and gave her a flirtatious smile. "Besides, an angel tended to my wounds. So I couldn't be in too much pain."

Kagome gasped and blush began to spread. Before long, two more fingers were twirling strands of hair. "Stop it Inuyasha. I'm no angel."

He continued to flirt with her. "You are to me. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Inuyasha asked; laughter threatening to spill from his lips.

Kagome gazed at him. His lips pressed against each happily and his eyes were filled with mirth. How could she be upset at his carefree, playful attitude. She forced away her nervousness and daringly played along with him. "You know, actually it did. I flew too low to the earth and I lost my balance and ended up hitting a tree."

Inuyasha's mouth came open and both he and Kagome erupted into laughter. She would've never pegged him for a goofball. He didn't look the type.

"That was pretty funny Wench."

"I know and the name's Kagome. What's up with you and this _Wench _business."

Inuyasha didn't reply. He just sent her another one of his devilish smiles.

Kagome shook her head and looked away from him. Her heart was beating so fast. Why was he flirting with her? She knew he didn't mean it.

"Why don't you turn around. My face is much more interesting than the floor."

_Huh!_ _How conceited of him!_ "I never said I wanted to see your face Inuyasha. Besides, I haven't looked at you since I entered this room." Kagome lied.

"Yes you have and more than once to be exact." He chuckled.

"No I haven't." She did look at his face a few times while he slept, but he didn't know that. Any time after that, she vehemently denied.

"Admit it Wench."

"I never looked at your face."

"You did it when you first walked into my room."

"I didn't, I—wait a minute." Kagome's brow furrowed as she realized the embarrassing truth. "How did you know I looked at your face when I entered your room?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I thought you said you didn't look at my face.

"That's irrelevant right now. How did you know?"

"Um, I didn't I'm just assuming." His eyes were closed when she walked in but he'd never reveal to her how he knew she was looking at him.

Kagome turned around and glared at him. "You liar! You saw me when I walked into the room. Didn't you? You weren't sleep. It was all pretend."

"I was trying to get some sleep but you snuck in and just stood there in the doorway. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could've told me you weren't really sleeping. I feel so embarrassed."

"Why were you embarrassed, Wench? I'm the one who was display. Sweaty and bandaged with my hair all over the place."

Kagome covered her face with her hand as Inuyasha stared down at the floor.

"You stood there in the threshold of my dark room with the door half open. There was nothing but light behind you and you wouldn't stop staring at me. You had one of the flowers I gave you in your hair. Maybe I should've told you I was awake, but it's not entirely my fault. It's not every day pretty wenches come to my room to gaze at me."

Kagome gasped as her hand slid down her face. _Did he just call me pretty?_ Of course he'd call her wench too, but he'd also said pretty. She smiled and grabbed a strand of her hand.

Inuyasha cursed himself mentally as his gaze shifted to the open window. His eyes searched in vain for the reflection of the sun. He'd forgotten what tonight was. No wonder he was spewing so much emotional crap right now. He pressed his lips together to stifle himself from saying something embarrassing and before long he was yammering again.

"I just couldn't disturb you. So I laid there and hoped you wouldn't notice I was only pretending to be asleep."

Kagome's heart thumped loudly in her chest. She was still reeling from the offhand compliment. He wasn't looking at her when he said it but she had a feeling that he really meant it. Her belly quivered anxiously and breath hitched in her throat. _Why am I feeling like this?_

Inuyasha's eyes moved away from the window and settled on Kagome. She'd grown quiet during his small speech. If he was at himself he'd know what was bothering her.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?"

"Of course not." She answered too quickly.

Something was wrong and it was all his fault. He was making her feel nervous and other things she couldn't quite put her finger on. _Why did I come to his room?_ _The bracelet! _ She was supposed to thank him for the bracelet. She looked at her wrist and admired the precious piece of jewelry.

"I take it that you like the bracelet."

"I don't like it at all."

"You don't?"

"No. I love it. Green's my favorite color."

"That's what Miroku told me. Your gifts were his ideas."

"Miroku? How does he know what I like? I never told him I like flowers and teddy bears or anything else for that matter."

"You told Sango though, and Sango told Miroku. So guess how I found out."

"What? I'm so going to kill her."

Inuyasha smirked and rolled his eyes. "You can't kill your best friend, _Wench_. Besides, I wanted get something special for you."

Kagome smiled at him before her cheeks flushed sexily. This boy was really getting under her skin. "Thank you Inuyasha. I really appreciate your kindness."

"You're welcome."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Something still puzzles me. When Miroku and Sango brought gifts to my room earlier today, I don't remember seeing yours there. I didn't even notice your gift until I was getting ready to go to sleep for the second time."

"Well, that's because Sango and Miroku didn't bring your gifts to your room. I brought them."

"What? But I don't remember you coming to visit me. As a matter of fact, I don't remember you being in my room at all."

"That's because you didn't see me when I came by. I wanted to visit you earlier but my aunt told me you had visitors coming every hour. I waited till everyone was gone to bring you your gifts. I knocked but you didn't answer. So I decided to open the door, and that's when I noticed you were sound asleep. I brought your gifts in and laid them on a table in your room, even had some cake."

"You brought cake?"

"I brought it all while you were sleeping, _Wench_." Inuyasha replied playfully.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You should have woken me up."

"I couldn't. You looked tired."

"Well I wish you would've. I'm absolutely crazy about cake."

"Let's have some then. I saved a piece for you."

Inuyasha got up from the bed and walked over to the refrigerator in his room. He opened it up and pulled out the piece of cake and two forks. "Do you mind sharing it with me? I'm a bit hungry myself."

Kagome waved him over and he walked back to the bed with the piece of cake. "Umm, is it chocolate?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha handed her a fork.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm a chocoholic."

Kagome cut off a piece of the cake with her fork and shoved it into her mouth. An exhilarating sigh fell pass her lips as she savored the delicious treat. The cake was so light and fluffy. The chocolate melted onto her tongue. Her eyes closed in delight. She couldn't remember the last time she had chocolate cake this good.

"Mmm, this is so yummy." Her eye lashes fluttered as she licked some icing off of her fork.

She cut into the cake again and again and squealed in delight. Boy was it ever good. Either that or she was really hungry. Her body moved back and forth as a pleasant hum thrummed against her lips. She kept her eyes closed and savored every crumb.

Inuyasha watched in fascination as the cake disappeared piece by piece. He didn't get any, but he sure did enjoy the way Kagome devoured it. He was in complete awe as he admired the way Kagome's tongue darted back and forth out of her mouth to lick the icing from her fork. Her body rocked back and forth and he couldn't help wishing she was on his lap instead of the bed as she moved. His mouth suddenly and he squeezed his legs together. He wanted to slap himself for getting horny all because a cute girl was licking a fork.

"That was delicious." Kagome said before wiping her mouth. She hoped there weren't any cake crumbs on her lips. Inuyasha sure was quiet. She hadn't heard a peep out of him since he brought the cake over to the bed.

"Do you need a napkin?"

"I'd appreciate that it."

"You sure must've been hungry."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you ate all the cake."

"What!" Kagome said as her eyes flew open. "I ate all the cake. I'm so sorry and really, really embarrassed."

"Don't be. I could tell that you were really hungry."

"I bet I looked like a pig."

"Not at all. You just kept…sort….uh…

"What did I do?"

"You're going to want to kill me when I tell you."

"No I won't. Tell me. Please!"

"Well, you kept….you kept licking your fork….and moaning."

"What! Please tell me you're joking."

"I would but I'd be lying."

"Oh God. I hate myself! I hate it when I do that. Please forgive me. I only do that when I'm really hungry and I was really, really hungry and I'm absolutely nuts about chocolate cake. You understand, don't you?"

"It's okay _Wench_. You don't have to be embarrassed. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You didn't spill crumbs or make a mess and you certainly weren't a messy eater. Besides, I kind of enjoyed watching you eat." Inuyasha said as he looked away from her for a moment. It was time to switch subjects. His pants were becoming unbearably tight and he couldn't stop himself from gazing at her again.

"Why on earth would you enjoy watching me eat?" Kagome asked innocently.

_Oh boy!_ Her mind immediately began making sense of his words. She looked at Inuyasha. He was staring at her. His eyes were heavy-lidded and lips slightly parted. Her eyes stared down at his mouth and she couldn't help remembering the feel of his lips when she'd resuscitated him.

They felt so good pressed against hers. She wondered how it would feel to touch them again. Oh God why was she thinking about that now? She was absolutely afraid of boys. Well, she was when she felt like they were overstepping her boundaries. But still, Inuyasha didn't scare her. She didn't know why but it felt like she could trust him. Koga on the other hand did scare her a little bit, despite the fact that she'd known him for years.

"Here you go." Inuyasha said as he handed her a napkin before discarding the used plate.

"Thank you." She whispered. He'd interrupted her thoughts and she was glad about it. The atmosphere in his room needed to be toned down.

Kagome stood up from the bed and stretched and her flower fell from her hair. It was time for her to get back to her room. She was starting to feel sleepy. "Inuyasha I'm going to take off. I need to get some rest."

"Um, okay." He said as he walked over to her. "Thanks for stopping by _Wench_. I had a good time."

"I enjoyed you too. I mean I enjoyed spending time with you too."

Inuyasha laughed at her choice of words.

"Do you wanna come by tomorrow? It's boring sitting up in this room all day."

"Sure, but it has to be before 3:00 pm. I'm getting released tomorrow."

"You're getting released tomorrow?"

Kagome frowned. He sounded like he was disappointed. "There's nothing really wrong with me Inuyasha. You're not jealous are you?"

"Of course I'm jealous. I'm stuck here for ten more days."

"Well your injury was more severe than mine. I'll still come to visit you after I'm released though."

"Is that a promise _Wench_?"

"It's a promise. Now, if you'll excuse me there's a bed in room 252 calling my name."

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

"Good night Inuyasha. Sweet dreams."

_More like wet dreams_. He mumbled; glad she couldn't read thoughts.

Kagome walked over to the door and Inuyasha walked over to his window. He closed it and headed to his bed. As he prepared to step in, he noticed the white lotus flower. It was the same one Kagome had in her hair a moment ago. He picked it up from the floor.

"Hey _Wench_?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"

"You forgot this." He walked over to her with the flower. "It must've fallen out of your hair."

"I'm not surprised. Your room is quite breezy, had my hair blowing all over the place."

Inuyasha smirked at her and Kagome smiled at him. His dreams were definitely gonna be wet tonight. He smiled devilishly in delight and her heart melted. She wondered if he knew how wonderful his smile was.

"I'll take that back." She said as she held her hand out to him.

"No, let me. I remember exactly where it was."

He touched her raven hair and smoothed it over to the left side of her head. Then he placed the flower in her hair right above her left ear. Her hair was really soft. He watched in fascination as it spilled over her shoulders like a dark, rushing waterfall. Without thinking, he took a strand and twirled it around his index finger.

Kagome cleared her throat and he dropped his hand. "Thanks for finding my flower."

"It's no big deal _Wench_. Thanks for letting me put it back in your hair."

Kagome blushed and looked down at the floor. "Well I guess I'll be getting to bed."

"Goodnight then."

"Bye Inuyasha."

He watched as she turned away from him again. They'd had such a good and he didn't want her to go yet. "Hey Kagome? Why don't you let me walk you back to your room?"

"You don't have to do that. Besides, I'm much stronger than you are. You should be resting."

"Just let me walk you back. It's the least I can do for you."

"If you insist."

"Great! Let me get my robe."

He quickly walked over to his bed, grabbed his robe and then slipped it on. She stepped out of his room and held the door open for him. Once they were both in the hallway, Inuyasha extended his hand to her.

"It's okay Kagome. I don't bite."

She waited a few moments before she accepted it. There was nothing wrong with holding his hand. He was just walking her back to her room after all.

"You may lead my princess."

"You're so silly Inuyasha."

Kagome laughed contently and smiled at the mischievous boy.

"You know _Wench_, this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

They both laughed this time and quietly took off into the night.

**Thank you so much to everyone who's read my story and submitted reviews. I really appreciate you guys. This is the first story I wrote and it needs a lot of polishing. I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Please don't forget to submit a new review. Thanks again for the love. Expect the unexpected. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Halloween Dance Disaster

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan of the show. All rights to the character belong to its creator Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter isn't edited.**

**CHAPTER VI: MONSTER…THE HALLOWEEN DANCE DISASTER**

* * *

Kagome closed her locker, threw her book-bag over her shoulder and got ready to leave from school. She was so glad that today was Friday. Her fingers had finally healed enough for her bandages to be removed. She thought she'd just easily go back to writing again. Boy was she ever wrong. Every time she tried to grip a pen or pencil, her fingers would hurt. That really frustrated her because she was already behind in her schoolwork. Her teachers gave her extensions on her assignments but she still wasn't getting the work done quickly enough. So, she decided to devote most of her free time to exercising her hands. She gripped her bag tighter and quickly exited the school building.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagura said from behind her.

Kagome turned around and waved before sending her a friendly smile.

"I didn't know you were back at school already."

"I'm not surprised. You don't have time for anyone who's last name isn't Takahashi."

Kagura playfully pushed Kagome and she laughed.

"I came back three days ago. I thought I told you when I was coming back to school."

"You did? When?"

"The last time I went to visit Inuyasha in the hospital. You and Sesshomaru both were there."

Kagura furrowed her brow for a moment before nodding her head. "Oh yeah. I remember now."

"Of course you remember now. I mentioned your boyfriend."

"Sesshomaru isn't the only person I think about Kagome."

"Who are you kidding Kagura?"

"What about you and Inuyasha?"

"What about us?"

"You guys like each other."

"We're just friends." Kagome whispered as her cheeks burned hotly.

"I think there's more than friendship brewing between you two."

"No there isn't. We're just friends. Nothing more nothing less."

"So, you'd never date him?"

"Kagura? Is there a point to all of this?"

"There might be. I saw the way you guys were looking at each other at the hospital. Secretly stealing glances when you thought no one was watching."

Kagome blushed and lied to Kagura. "I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't stealing glances from anybody. Besides, I barely know him."

"You're such a horrible liar Kagome. You're terrible at hiding your emotions."

"Alright! I checked him out a couple of times. It's no big deal."

"I knew it! You so crushing on Inuyasha."

"So what! It's not like we're ever going to have a relationship."

"And why not? He totally likes you back."

"Quit joking Kagura. Why would somebody like Inuyasha be interested in me?"

"Kagome, why on earth would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true. Guys usually run away from me with a 10ft pole."

"Don't say stuff like that Kagome. It's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm dead serious. If a guy is interested in me I usually turn him off unintentionally."

"Well, we'll have to work on that. I know for certain that a lot of guys here find you attractive."

"Yeah, but I bet behind my back they think I'm something else."

"What are you two yapping about?" Sesshomaru said from behind both Kagura and Kagome.

Kagome looked embarrassed and prayed he hadn't heard her. "Look Kagura I gotta go. I'm pretty sure my ride's here."

"You don't have to leave on my account Kagome." Sesshomaru said as she turned to leave. A mischievous smirk dancing on his lips.

"I'm not. I actually have a lot of work to do." She began walking off and Sesshomaru walked after her and touched her arm.

"My brother asked about you."

"He did?" She looked up at Sesshomaru with a huge grin.

Sesshomaru made an irritated sound in his throat and Kagome gazed down at the ground in embarrassment.

"He wants you to come visit him. He's getting released tomorrow night."

"I don't know if I can. I have tons of work to do."

"Well if you get done with your work early, maybe you can go see him. He does nothing but talk about you when I visit him. It's sickening"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and blushed for the fifth time today. "I can't make any promises but I'll see what I can do."

Kagura walked over and entered the conversation. "Kagome you can't go see him tomorrow."

Sesshomaru gave Kagura a puzzled look. "And why can't she?"

"Because the Halloween Dance is tomorrow and you're on the dance committee. With all the work you have to do, I doubt you'll have enough time to visit him and go to the dance."

"Oh man! I forgot all about that." The dance was the last thing on her mind. Now she wouldn't be able to visit Inuyasha for sure.

"But how is she going to decorate for the dance Kagura? She's still having difficulty using her hands."

"That's not why I mentioned the dance Sesshomaru. I mentioned it because she promised Koga she'd go to the dance with him." She glanced in Kagome's direction. "He's really looking forward to going with you."

A look of utter disappointment crossed Kagome's face. She should've never agreed to go to the dance with Koga.

"I'm sorry." Kagura admitted truthfully. "He's going around telling everybody you guys are going together. Please don't be mad at me."

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagura's hand. "Let's go! She's heard enough from you today."

"I wasn't trying to anger her Sessh."

"It doesn't matter. You don't know when to shut up."

"Don't yell at me! I didn't do anything wrong."

"It's time to go."

Kagura shook his hand from her. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Don't make a scene. You'll regret it later."

Kagome waved her hands at them. "Look you guys don't argue on my behalf. It's all my fault anyways. I guess when I hit my head I forgot a couple of things. I'll talk to you both later."

"I'll call you Kagome." Kagura said as she took off.

She'd completely forgotten about that darn Halloween Dance. What the heck had she gotten herself into? The last person she wanted to be around was Koga. She only agreed to go to the dance with him because he pretended to be so heart-broken over her. She was starting to think she'd made things worse by agreeing to go with him. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Just how was she going to get herself out of this mess?

"Kagome, we're parked over here." Sango said from her aunt's car.

She quickly walked to Mrs. Yurameshi's car but she didn't see her.

"Where's your aunt Sango?"

"She let me drive to school today. I finally got my license."

"Really? That's great."

Sango studied her friend briefly. A worried look was upon her face and she was pulling her book-bag strap like crazy. She didn't seem to be herself at all.

"Alright Kagome, what's going on?"

"The Halloween Dance is tomorrow night."

"Can't wait to go?"

"It's not that. I forgot that I told Koga I'd go with him."

"And you only did that because you felt sorry for him, right?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Honey, just tell him you don't want to go with him."

"I can't do that Sango. I really hurt his feelings that day in the hospital and I feel bad about it."

"Well you're going to hurt them any way if you do go. He's going to be able to tell you don't want to be at the dance with him. You know you're no good at hiding your emotions."

"That's what everybody tells me."

"Because it's true Kagome. You need to break that date with him."

"I can't. I don't like hurting people feelings."

"Do you like people hurting yours?"

"You know I don't."

"Then call Koga and tell him you're not going to the dance with him."

"It would crush him. You should've seen his face at the hospital. He looked as if he'd just lost his best friend."

"Kagome, I'm telling you this for your own good, you don't need go out with him. Don't you know if you go to the dance with him he's going to expect you to keep going out with him."

"So! We can still go out. He's pretty cool to hang out with."

"Koga doesn't want to hang out with you. He wants to date you and be your boyfriend. You know that."

"But he's my friend Sango."

"And that's the very reason why you shouldn't date him. Koga wants more than friendship from you and you don't want him like that."

"But I already promised him I'd go with him."

"He's a big boy Kagome. He'll get over it."

"Sango, I just can't do it."

"What if he starts kissing you again? Have you thought about that? You know how uncomfortable you were. That poor fool thinks he's in love with you."

"I was planning on talking to him about that."

"When? The next time he kisses you?"

Kagome shot her best friend a worried glance.

"For your own good, you need to call him."

"It's not that easy Sandy."

"I don't want you to get hurt Kagome. Call him before things get out of hand."

Sango was telling her the truth. All she wanted was friendship from Koga, nothing more. It was for the best that she nip things in the bud while she and Koga were on good terms. "Well, I guess I'll call him tonight."

"You'd better call him. Now throw your bags in the back-seat and get in. I need to pick up my costume for the dance."

"You're going to the dance?"

"Of course. I'm going with Hiten Okitaki."

"You're not going with Miroku?"

"Why would I go anywhere with Miroku?"

"Because you like him."

"I never said I liked Miroku."

"You never said you didn't like him either. Besides, Hiten's a player. I heard he cheats on all of his girlfriends."

"Look Kagome it's not like we're getting married. We're just going to the dance tomorrow."

"That better be all there is Sango."

"And if there isn't?"

"If there's more than the dance I'll have to kill you. You and Miroku belong together."

"Don't start with me Kagome."

"Oh come on Sango you know you like him."

Sango playfully rolled her eyes at Kagome.

"I don't know why you won't hook up with him. He's crazy about you."

"Speaking of whose crazy about whom, I heard a little something about you and Miroku's cousin."

Kagome blushed furiously and stepped into Mrs. Yurameshi's car. "Don't you have a costume to pick up Sango?"

"Don't you dare change the subject Higurashi! I'm talking about you and Inuyasha. It seems you made quite an impression on Jr. Takahashi."

"That's the same crap Kagura said and I don't believe it."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't believe it."

She couldn't do it and Sango laughed at her.

"A picture is worth a thousand words."

"Shut up Sango!"

"Oh my God! You like Inuyasha."

"Are you going to tell the whole school?"

"I might." Sango giggled. "What happened? I mean, I knew he thought you were pretty but I didn't know you were into him too."

Kagome blushed and looked away from Sango. She couldn't forget the way Inuyasha looked when she walked into his room. Hair thrown around his head like a silver halo. Pants hanging low on his lean hips. A mischievous grin on his lips as moisture glistened on his sweaty skin. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"So? Are you going to tell me anything?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Oh yes there is. Miroku told me you've been visiting Inuyasha a lot. He even told me you guys stayed up pretty late one night."

"He actually told Miroku?"

"It's true? What were you guys doing?"

"That's none of your business Sandy." Kagome smirked. "Whatever we did was between us."

"Come on Kagome. Please tell me!"

"Okay, I'll tell you but on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You have to tell me how you really feel about Miroku."

"Are you serious?"

"I most certainly am. I won't mention one word about Inuyasha unless you agree to it."

"Okay. I'll tell you how I really feel about Miroku."

"Great. Now let's get out of this parking lot."

"Sure thing. I think we've been out here talking for a whole hour."

"Whose fault is that Ms. Hiraikotsu?"

"It's your fault Higurashi or is it Takahashi?"

Kagome put both of her hands around Sango's neck and pretended to choke her.

"Please, please don't kill me." Sango said as she pretended to wheeze.

"You're so silly Sango!"

"I know. That's why everybody loves me. Now let's get out of here. I'm tired of this school."

"Then pull off dummy."

"Why you little Higurashi devil."

"I thought you said Takahashi."

Sango nudged Kagome and pulled away from the school.

"Speaking of him, don't you have a Takahashi of a story to tell me Kagome."

"I was just about to get that."

* * *

"Are you ready to go in?" Koga asked Kagome as they stepped out of his car.

They'd just arrived at the Halloween Dance at their school.

"Yeah, come on." Kagome said as she accepted his hand.

She hoped she hadn't made a mistake. Sango tried to convince her to break her date with Koga, but in the end she just couldn't do it. Koga really liked her and all of their friends knew it. She liked Koga too but not the way he wanted her to. Her eyes fell upon their joined hands. It didn't even bother her to hold his hand because she didn't feel anything for him.

"You look amazing tonight! I've never seen a prettier Tinkerbelle."

Kagome looked down at her costume and laughed. Why did she let Koga convince her to come to the dance as that darn fairy from Peter Pan? The dress she wore was green, which was her favorite color but it was too short. Both of her legs were exposed and quite a bit of her thighs. She felt a bit uncomfortable. Koga opened the door so they could enter the school but Kagome refused to walk in.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to go in Koga."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to go in."

"Is it because of your costume?"

"I just don't feel like going in."

"Don't worry about the way you look in your costume Princess."

"I don't feel comfortable Koga."

"I figured you wouldn't. That's why I got you this. "Koga walked back to his car and pulled out a long green piece of cloth. "It's a cloak."

Kagome ran over to him and snatched it from his hands. "Why were you holding out on me? I feel naked in this short dress." She swiftly wrapped the cloak around her body.

"I'm sorry. I only bought you the Tinkerbelle costume because it was cute and it matched my Peter Pan costume. I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go inside."

Koga took Kagome's hand again and they entered the school.

"I'm so glad we're here together. I didn't think you'd get out of the hospital in time."

"I don't know why. I wasn't really hurt. Inuyasha was the one with an arrow in his chest."

"That's true and the mutt better be glad you were there to help him."

Kagome frowned at him. Why on earth would he refer to Inuyasha as a dog? "I get the feeling you don't like Inuyasha much."

"I don't like Inuyasha at all. The guy's a total jerk."

"Well he doesn't seem like one."

"That's because you haven't seen the real him. I'm telling you, he's not someone you want as a friend."

Kagome gave Koga a questioning glare. _The real him? What the heck did that mean?_ "Is there a story behind you and Inuyasha."

"There is but I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to have a good time with you tonight. Now let's get going. I want everybody to see how beautiful you look."

Koga and Kagome stepped into the hallway and headed for the gymnasium.

"You look nice too, Peter Pan."

"Why thank you Sweetness." Koga reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets.

"What made you want to be Peter Pan for the dance?"

"I've loved Peter since I was little tyke. I wanna be him."

"You're not serious are you? He's a Disney cartoon character." Kagome laughed.

"Oh? So you never wanted to be a fictional character?"

"No I never have."

"Oh come on Kagome. I'm pretty sure there was one fictitious figure you wanted emulate as a child."

"There was this one person I wanted be but if I tell you who she is you'd better not laugh Koga."

"I cross my heart Sweetness."

"Okay. It's Mary Poppins."

The minute the admission went pass her lips she regretted it. Koga's hand went around his waist and he laughed so hard that his face turned red and he started coughing. You're making fun of me for liking Peter Pan and you have the nerve to like somebody like Mary Poppins."

Kagome glared at him furiously. "At least she was real Wolf-Man."

"Of course she was real Princess. A flying chick with an umbrella. That's classic. You don't get any realer than that."

"Oh? So a childish quack in green tights who refuses to grow up, is the ideal person?"

"Why don't you calm down and take a spoon full of sugar." Koga joked

"Don't make fun of Mary Poppins, Mr. Never-Never-Land. I'll get Captain Hook to hook that head of yours."

"Are you guys going to stand there and joke all night?" A lady asked from the entrance of the gym.

Kagome and Koga looked ahead of themselves. They'd finally reached their destination but hadn't realized it. They were too enthralled in their joke session to notice.

"If you hadn't been so busy jiving on Ms. Poppins you'd have realized we'd made it to the gym, Koga. Now, please give the lady at the door our tickets."

"This conversation isn't over Kagome."

Koga handed off their tickets before he and Kagome entered the gym.

There were people all over the place dressed in a wide array of form fitting costumes. Food and drinks sat at nearly every table. Balloons and streamers adorned the walls. Masks covered faces while swords waved valiantly in the air. Just about every fairytale character you could think of was in attendance. The once plain looking gym was transformed into a beautiful costume party.

"Wow! This place looks absolutely magnificent. I can't even believe it's the same gym I shoot hoops in."

"Neither can I Koga. It's beautiful."

"Didn't you help with decorations?"

"I did what I could which wasn't much. I couldn't use my hands for a very long time. They were sore. They still are, kind of. I took a lot of breaks in between decorating."

"I'm sure whatever you contributed was enough."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Naginata."

"Is that right my Sweetness?"

"I'm just yanking your chain. Let's get something to drink."

"Right this way Madame Higurashi."

Koga led Kagome to the punch table before quickly grabbing two cups and filling them with punch.

"I wonder how many people are here tonight." Kagome whispered to herself not realizing Koga was listening to her.

"Why? You looking for someone in particular?"

"Maybe I am."

"Care to tell me who?"

"I'd rather not."

"You're something else Kagome."

"Thank you. I've been told that on occasion."

Koga smiled and gave Kagome a cup of punch. "I love it when you're trying to be funny Ms. Poppins."

"Don't you dare start ragging on Mary again Koga."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist one last joke."

"That better be your last joke."

"I promise not to make fun of Mary Poppins again." Koga said as he scanned the crowds of people. "Do you wanna dance?"

"What! Did you ask me to dance?"

"Yeah I did. That's what people usually do at dances."

"They do? I thought they only came to dances to socialize."

"They do but they also dance too Kagome."

"I know. I only pretended not to know cause I don't dance that much. Never really was good at it. I assume you are though, huh?"

Koga bashfully nodded his head. "I'm well known to get down on the dance floor".

"Well don't let me stop you. You're free to go dance with whomever you want."

"But I want to dance with you Kagome."

"You'll just trip over my feet. Besides, I can't do too much dancing with this long cloak wrapped around me anyway."

"Then take it off. You look amazing without it."

"The chances of that happening are slim to none."

"You're not going to dance at all?"

_Do you really have to ask?_ She was practically telling him he could do whatever he wanted to. Kagome looked up at Koga. He looked really disappointed. So, she knew what she had to do. "I didn't say I wouldn't dance at all Koga."

"So you'll dance with me?"

"Only when a slow jam is playing. I don't do well with upbeat or fast tempo songs."

"Will you take that cloak off too?"

"No way. I don't feel comfortable in this short dress."

"Will you at least take it off when we take our pictures?"

"I might but I'm not making any promises."

"That's good enough for me."

" Now go on and get on the dance floor. I know your feet must be itching to bust a move."

"I love that sense of humor Kagome." An animated smile slowly made its way onto his lips. "I'm looking forward to those slow jams."

Kagome playfully pushed Koga and he walked out onto the dance floor. She watched him as he began to move rhythmically across the room. He did moves Kagome had never seen before. She admired his dancing from afar. She would've never guessed Koga to be a good dancer. If she could get down like him she'd boogie oogie all night long. Laughing voices boomed behind her, distracting her from Koga's floor performance and she recognized them immediately. It was her two best friends Sango and Kagura.

"Hi girlies? Did you both just get here?"

Kagura nodded. "Sesshomaru and I and Sango and Hiten all walked in together."

"So where are the boys?"

"They went to get us some drinks." Kagura said as she scanned the room for Sesshomaru.

Kagome eyed Kagura's costume. "You and Sesshomaru dressed as Cinderella and Prince Charming."

"You know Sessh and I so well."

"Actually I just looked at your costume and followed your gaze to Sesshomaru. You never seem to be able to take your eyes off of him."

"Hiten and I came as Maid Marian and Robin Hood." Sango chimed in.

"I still don't see how you could bypass Matsui for Okitaki."

"I didn't bypass Miroku. He didn't ask me to the Halloween Dance anyway. So when Hiten did I agreed to go with him. As if I'd waste my time with Miroku!"

"And why would you be wasting your time Sango?" Kagura asked with an inquisitive glance in her direction. "Miroku's hot!"

"He's also flirty."

"So what? He doesn't have a girlfriend so he's free to flirt with whomever he wants to including you."

"You mean excluding me. I don't like flirty guys."

"And Hiten's better? He's a man-whore."

"That's the same thing I told her Kagura."

"You don't really know him enough to judge Kagome."

"She might not but I do. I've known him since I was a preteen and he's never been faithful a day in his life."

"Would you two knock it off! Hiten's actually a nice guy."

"So is Miroku Sango."

"Kagome, why do you want so bad for me to hook up with Matsui?"

"Because I think you guys would be really good for each other. If he had asked, you guys would've had an awesome time tonight."

"Well Kagome, as I've already stated, Miroku didn't ask me to the Halloween Dance."

"That's because he couldn't ask you."

Sango and Kagome both turned to look at Kagura. "What are you talking about?" They asked in unison.

"Miroku did want to go to the dance with you. I'm sure of it. However, his big sister Midoriko is in town and wants to spend some time with him. If she wasn't here this week he would've definitely asked you. He really likes you, but he doesn't think you're interested in him."

"I'm not interested in him."

"Stop lying Sango!" Kagome interjected. "You think he's attractive and you have crush on him. You told me yourself. "

"You weren't supposed to blurt that out Kagome!"

"Shut up Sango! Kagura won't tell anybody."

"She's right Sango. I won't tell anyone."

"You'd better not or I'm gonna kill you and Kagome and since she's spilling my business, I think I'll spill a bit of hers."

"Don't you dare Sango!"

"Kagura, would you like to hear a little something about Kagome."

"Oh Sango do tell." Kagura grinned.

"When Kagome was in the hospital she and Inuyasha sat up all night together."

"They did?"

"I mean all night. They fed each other cake and held hands. She even let him play with her hair."

"You actually let him play with your hair Kagome?" Kagura asked completely in shock of Sango's confession concerning their best friend.

"And she traced that scar on his chest with her hand, while he wasn't wearing a shirt. She was very hands on at all times."

"No wonder the whelp wants to see you again. I had no idea you two had gotten so close."

Kagome froze up and stood completely still. She could just kill Sango. While Sango was spilling the beans about her and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru snuck over and was eavesdropping. She was beyond embarrassed. She cleared her throat and made a pathetic excuse for using the bathroom and practically ran out of the gym.

Sango, and Kagura watched her as she exited the gym at the speed of light. When they were certain of her departure, they looked at each other and erupted into laughter.

Sesshomaru stood by stoically. The female members of society were truly an enigma. "Women are strange creatures." He muttered.

"You weren't supposed to hear that Sesshomaru, Kagura was." Sango said once she managed to get her laughter under control.

A quizzical look marred his features. "You weren't exactly whispering."

"It's not Sessh's fault you can't whisper Sango." Kagura said before leaning into her boyfriend's side. "Besides, I think it's great Kagome and Inuyasha like each other. He hardly ever dates. Kagome would be good for him."

* * *

"I'm glad I found you in time. I looked all over the gym, but I couldn't find you. When I saw your friends, I asked them if they'd seen you but they just looked at me and laughed. Were you hiding from me?"

"No, I actually had a headache." In actuality she'd hid because Sango had embarrassed her and she didn't want to hang around him all night. If only this dance was already over.

"Awe, you poor thing. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine. I took some aspirin. But what if I was hiding from you Koga?"

"Well if you were in fact hiding from me, then I'd have to squeeze that lovely neck of yours."

"I'd like to see you try Peter Koga Pan, the boy in green tights."

"Why you little jokester." Koga said before tickling Kagome until she laughed.

"Okay, okay, no more Peter Pan jokes."

Koga embraced her. "I'm so glad I found you before the dance ended. I thought maybe you were going to try to sneak off before I saw you again."

"Now why would I do that? I promised you a dance and I don't break my promises."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I like about you. You're an honest person. I don't meet girls like you every day. Did I mention I love dancing with you?"

"Yes you have about five times already."

"You smell nice too." Koga said he sniffed Kagome's hair. "Mmm your hair smells like strawberries."

"That's my shampoo. Sango bought it for me. Do you like it?"

"It's intoxicating."

"Well don't get too intoxicated Wolf-Man. Let's just enjoy the rest of the dance. By the way, this is our one."

"I hope you're joking Sweetness."

"I'm not joking."

"Come on Kagome."

"Koga, we've danced to at least seven songs tonight."

"And I've enjoyed every one of them."

"I have too but my feet hurt now."

"Just one more dance Kagome and I swear I won't ask you again."

"Okay, but this is the last one."

Kagome closed her eyes as she and Koga moved about on the dance floor. Koga was too clingy and his feelings were easily hurt. She knew she might be giving him false hope right now but she'd clear things up later.

The final song began to play and she breathed a sigh of relief. The quicker this dance was over the better. Koga was alright as long as he didn't start telling her how he felt about her. They used to be good friends before he wanted to date her. She'd known he liked her when they were in middle school but always kept him at arms length. After tonight, she hoped he wouldn't be too heartbroken.

"I'm really glad we're together tonight."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something then snapped it shut. She refused to lie to him. Stalling time was over with. It was time for him to hear the truth. "I need to talk to you after the dance is over."

Koga shifted his body so that he could look into her eyes. "What is it Sweetness? Just go ahead and tell me now."

Kagome took a deep breath and released slowly. There was no better time than the present.

"Are you sure you wanna here it now? "

He nodded assuringly.

"I really like you Koga. You're a great guy. I've never met anyone like you. Your friendship means everything to me."

Koga cupped Kagome's cheek and smiled. "I feel the same way about you Sweetness."

"Then please understand what I have to say."

"Shh, you don't have to say anything Kagome. I understand what you're feeling."

"I don't think you do."

Koga silenced her with an embrace. Then he brought is mouth near her ear and whispered. "I love you Kagome Higurashi. Maybe you don't understand my feelings for you but they're truly genuine. Just let me love you."

Kagome stiffened in his arms. She could hear Sango's voice booming in her head. Her pleas crying out within her. She knew going to this dance was a mistake. An annoyed gasp slipped pass her lips and they stopped dancing immediately. She'd had enough.

Koga felt the tension within her. He could tell she was upset. With a dejected sigh he released her. She refused to make eye contact with anyone. The door wasn't that far away. She lowered her gaze to the floor and quietly exited the gym. She had to get away from Koga.

As soon as her shoes hot the concrete outside she took off into the night. Why did she always have to make a mess of things? If she'd listened to Sango and just told Koga the truth then their situation would've been resolved but she didn't. She didn't want to hurt Koga's feelings but he was going to get hurt either way. Their feelings weren't the same.

"Kagome! Don't go!"

Oh God! She swiftly turned her head while running. Koga wasn't far behind and quickly gaining speed. She looked away and continued running as he pursued her. She was a fast runner but was no match for Koga's athleticism. His legs were longer. So he easily caught up with her.

"Kagome! Please!"

She finally stopped and stood with her back to him

"I know you didn't want me to say it again."

"Then why did you say it Koga? You can't just go tossing those words around."

"I don't. They were meant for you alone."

"Why are you doing this to me? You're just making it harder for the both of us."

"What is it Sweetness?"

"Stop it! Quit calling me Sweetness! I'm Kagome and if you can't call me that then don't call me anything at all!"

Koga reached for her and flinched wildly stepping away from him.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"No! Don't apologize. I let everything get blown out of proportion. I should've just told you sooner." Her fingers twitched nervously around glossy stands of her hair. She didn't know how Koga would react to her words but she'd be honest with him.

"Kagome?"

"I should've told you a while ago." She bit her bottom lip and shuffled her feet impatiently. "I like you Koga."

"I already know that."

"No. I like having you as a friend."

"I like having you as a friend too Kagome."

"Please let me finish talking."

Koga nodded briefly giving her his full attention.

"I think you're one of the nicest boys I've had the pleasure of meeting. I couldn't ask for a better friend. You're kind and caring. We get along well, but we can't have a relationship Koga."

"Why? You just said you like being with me. I don't understand."

Kagome walked over and stood before him. Her small fingers gently gasped his hands. "I do like being with you, but only as a friend."

Koga grew quiet. He finally understood why they couldn't be together. She wanted to be his friend and nothing more.

"I'm not the girl for you. You deserve someone who'll reciprocate your feelings."

"No! I love you. I don't care if you don't love me back!" He grabbed her desperately and embraced her. "I love you. Please don't end things this way."

"I love you too but not the way you want me to. Please don't be mad. I don't wanna lose you as a friend."

Koga leaned away and gazed at her apologetic face. She was his best friend and he'd been infatuated with her since the first day he laid eyes on her. He couldn't deny her anything, even if it broke his heart. His large hands lovingly cupped her cheeks before placing a soft kiss to her temple. He felt empty inside.

"I love you Kagome. I really do and I probably always will. I can't make you love me but I don't want your hate either."

"Neither do I. Do you forgive me?" She asked timidly.

"Only if you forgive me."Koga replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

They both smiled before embracing each other warmly. It took them a couple of arguments and hurt feelings to arrive at this stage but it was worth it. Their friendship was worth salvaging. They released each other slowly and as they did a strange sound erupted in their ears.

Koga frowned before shoving Kagome behind him. His eyes flickered from left to right. Something was watching them. He could feel it in his bones. He could smell it in the air.

"Hey! Why'd you push me?"

"Shut up!" Koga hissed. "Somebody's watching us."

"What? Are you sure?"

He wiggled his nose. "I know what I smell."

An eerie chill slid down Kagome's back and she shifted nervously behind Koga. The strange sound boomed in their ears again and her body began to shake. It sounded like really loud bugs.

"Hell wasps!" Koga muttered.

"What? Hell wasps?"

Koga never got a chance to answer her. The buzzing insects descended on them in masses.

Kagome screamed and flailed her arms while her counterpart released a menacing growl. He swung wildly at the flying intruders and all at once they dispersed. They separated like a sea of glass and as they did a minuscule diamond shaped object cascaded through the air and struck Koga in the neck.

She slowly brought her arms down and stopped screaming. Her eyes landed on the wasps as they flew away into the distance. She'd never seen anything like them before. The chill of autumn air blew against her skin and something pulsed within her. Her belly quivered anxiously as her gaze became fixated on Koga. He was grunting frustratingly and jamming his fingers into his neck.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. His fingers went deep into his skin and when he pulled them away blood dripped from them. A startled gasp bubbled from her throat. His nails looked too long. They didn't even look like nails. They looked like claws.

Koga grunted again and rammed his fingers into himself. This thing lodged in his neck was awakening something inside of him and he didn't want Kagome to find out about it. At least not this way. Kami only knew how she'd respond. Her perception of him was accurate. The small object pulsed within him emitting a violet gust of wind and his concealment shattered.

His claws lengthened as his eyes went from cerulean blue to midnight black. Human ears disappeared to be replaced by pointy ones. His teeth elongated into sharpened wolf like fangs. His body was contaminated by the blackened shard. He couldn't hide himself anymore.

"Koga? Are you okay?" Kagome asked from behind him.

Enraged grunts emerged from his throat and he flexed his claws threateningly. "Something is happening to me Kagome. This thing in my neck is messing with my head, telling me evil things. You need to get out of here!" He growled.

The sounds coming from him chilled her to the bone. He didn't sound like himself. He sounded like an animal. Against her better judgment, she moved closer to him. Slowly her hands touched his shoulder and all hell broke loose.

Within seconds she was flat on her back on the ground. He'd moved on her so quickly that she never saw him coming. His black eyes bored into her fearful face and she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"I told you to get out of here!" He whispered darkly.

Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head as she stared in horror at the creature before her. His eyes were black as night. Long, pointy fangs protruded from his mouth. Elfin ears rested on either side of his head. Blood dripped from sharp, deadly claws.

She was rooted to the ground; frozen still like a sheet of ice. Her mind tried to make sense of what her eyes were seeing. She shook her head in bewilderment. _How was this possible?_ _Angels?_ _She knew they existed but had never seen one._ _Demons?_ _Demons weren't real, which meant Koga was a_… "You...You...You're a MONSTER!" She shrieked.

He smirked at her devilishly before licking his lips. "Actually I'm a demon, a wolf demon."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "Demons aren't real. They're just a myth, a legend."

"You've been misinformed little girl but why don't we test your theory. See for yourself if I'm myth or legend." He snatched her from the ground and pulled her to his chest.

She screamed and pushed against him. "Let me go! You're a monster!"

Koga squeezed her and she trembled hysterically. Unfathomable fear roared inside her head and her instincts told her to get as far away from this creature as she could. "Koga you're scaring me! Please let me go!"

"I can't. I've been poisoned by the shard in my neck and now it wants your blood."

Kagome went wild in his embrace and pushed frantically at his chest. "Let me go Koga!"

"You're mine!" He growled harshly into her ear.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She fought against him but couldn't free herself from his hold. "Please let me go Koga. We're friends remember?" His hands tightened harshly and Kagome screamed hysterically. Tears welled in her eyes came crashing uncontrollably down her cheeks. "Koga please! You're hurting me!"

"I love you Kagome." His traitorous tongue came out of his mouth and licked the shell of her ear.

She shook repulsively and doubled over in fear. A feeling of utter helplessness overwhelmed her being.

"If I can't have you then I guess I'll have to kill you! Then I'll kill myself...but first...I wanna taste you."

Kagome shuddered and continued crying as Koga briefly scanned their surroundings. There was no one in sight except the two of them. They were near an old run-down park. He wanted her so bad he could already taste her blood on his tongue. It was pure madness. His youkai wouldn't be satisfied until it was full of her.

He tightened his grip on her until his claws sank into her sides. He pulled her behind some trees as her broken cries pierced the night. She was his. Nobody would ever have her. When they were safely hidden he began touching her face. He lowered his head to her lips and Kagome went ballistic. Her fear intensified as she scratched and pinched him but still couldn't get away. Her heart pounded within her chest as he brought his lips roughly against hers. He kissed her really hard and she trembled against him. She pushed and pushed against him but he wouldn't let go of her.

Bile rose from her stomach and up to her throat. She was utterly helpless like she'd been four years ago. Her father came to her rescue then. _Who was going to save her now?_ She scratched and kicked Koga, desperately trying to flee from him. He grabbed both of her hands with just one of his own and he proceeded to kiss her. A single fang pierced her bottom lip and he forced her mouth open, slipping his tongue inside. She gagged and spit into his mouth.

Koga smirked against her wet lips and pulled her against him. He held her to his body and pushed her on the ground. She came down hard and wounded her head on a large stone. Immediately the wound began bleeding. It felt like she was drowning. Her body was falling under an endless abyss. No matter how hard she scratched towards the surface she couldn't get away from him. The tide was too strong.

Demon hands handled her roughly. Her wrists were already pinned to the ground by one of his hands. With the other he grabbed onto her dress and he ripped it straight down the middle. Her underwear was fully exposed. Kagome's body stiffened briefly as she slipped into an eerie daze.

Koga grabbed her bra and ripped it from her body, exposing her breasts. Her nipples hardened under the chill of the night air and he smiled wickedly before rubbing his fingers against them. He twisted and pulled at her nipples; grunting in approval before smoothing his hands down her stomach to her panties. With one hand he grabbed the fabric and ripped them from her body.

The sight of pale, creamy skin and the mound of soft, black curls was almost too much. He nearly came just from staring at her. Smiling wickedly he leaned down against her body and pressed his mouth against the back of her neck. Then he opened his mouth and bit down hard into her skin. Blood bubbled forth from the small wound triggering something inside of Kagome.

Suddenly she snapped out of the daze. She had to get away from him. She couldn't endure being raped again. She pushed and pushed against Koga. Her hands managed to scratch him a few times but not too many. He was too strong. She tried to fight him. She wanted to fight him, but there was no point in fighting Koga. This was to be her fate again.

She screamed but no one heard her. She cried but no one saw her tears. She was at the end of a tunnel, and was certain there wouldn't be any light at the end of it. She turned her face to side and cried silently.

Koga pushed her legs open wide and settled himself between them. He lay heavily on top of her and she squirmed beneath him. Her eyes fell shut and prayed it wouldn't last long.

He smiled when she turned her face. She was surrendering to him. He watched her as she cried. His eyes traveled the length of her body, and it was truly a beautiful body, but something about it haunted him.

There was a thin scar that ran from her left breast down past her stomach. At least ten smaller scars decorated her rib cage. There were scars on her upper thighs and even her legs.

He stared at her for a long time, wondering if she'd been through this before. She looked so fragile and broken. She looked as if she had nothing else to live for. Within seconds, he found himself struggling to finish what he'd started.

His clawed hands released her as the blackened jewel pulsed inside of his neck.

_What had come over him? This was his best friend. The only girl that he'd ever been in love with. His Sweetness. And he just forced himself on her. She was scared, really scared, and it was all his fault._

Something sinister roared in his ear and he fought desperately to fight against it. He leaned his head closer to her and muttered a broken apology.

Kagome didn't answer him. She just reached up and touched his neck with her right hand and something awakened inside of her. She felt something warm burning within her chest. Heat pooled at her fingers. Unconsciously, her hand palmed his neck and he screeched as his skin burned. She held her hand there until the minuscule jewel glittered brightly inside of his neck and fell into her palm.

Koga's returned to normal and his elongated fangs went back to their normal size. He rubbed his shrinking claws upon the ground and stared down at Kagome.

"I….I…I'm sorr…

"Just let me go Koga." Kagome said in a barely audible voice.

He felt sick to his stomach. He'd never seen her look the way she was looking now. She was frightened and hurt and she was shaking uncontrollably. Never in his life had he seen anything or anyone so broken. He felt unfit to live.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I… didn't mean to… do this. Please…. Forgive… me!"

She wouldn't respond to him.

"Kagome? Kagome? I'm sorrier than you'll ever know."

His words fell on deaf ears. She refused to look at his face.

He tried to touch her face and she flinched from his touch. There was no going back now. It was too late. He had ruined the best thing in his life.

"I really didn't mean it Kagome. It was jewel!" Koga said again before he released her completely. "I'm sorry, Sweetness. I truly am sorry. Please…..forgive…..me."

Kagome wrapped her cloak around her body defensively. Then she slowly lifted herself from the ground.

"Kagome? I'm so sorry."

She wiped her eyes and looked up at Koga with disgust.

"If...you…ever…touch… me…again…I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! So help me God! I will hunt you down, and KILL you myself!"

Koga tried to reach for her and she gave him a threatening look. Then she shook her head and busted into tears again.

"How could you! How could you do this to me? We're friends!" She screamed to the top of her lungs.

_"Why? Why? Why?"_She screamed over and over again, refusing to look at him again.

Her hand began to tingle with heat and without a second thought she aimed it in his direction and blasted away furiously.

Koga howled like a banshee as bright white light engulfed his body. He fell unceremoniously to the ground. Smoke consumed him.

A trembling hand covered Kagome's mouth and she took off into the night.

* * *

Thousands of unwanted, suppressed memories began flooding her thoughts. Memories of unforgettable, heart-wrenching pain and suffering. She felt trapped and suffocated. It was like she was inhaling and exhaling danger. She had to get to a safe place. Her emotions were beyond their comfort zone. Finally, she came upon a gas station. She headed straight for the bathroom which was conveniently located outside.

She knew she looked a mess even before looking in the mirror, and when she did, her heart nearly broke all over again. Mascara was smeared all over her face. Her eyes were as red as a sea of blood. Her lipstick was splattered over her lips and cheeks. She swallowed hard as she looked at the rest of her body. The cloak that she was wearing was ripped. Her dress was ripped down the middle and she was nude underneath it.

She removed the cloak from her body and almost lost her balance when she looked at her arms. There were bruises on her upper arms and her wrists. She stared at herself in the mirror for a long time and then slid to the floor. She couldn't believe what happened between her and Koga. Never in a million years did she think he'd ever treat her the way he did tonight, and to find out he was a demon.

_Why didn't I listen to you Sango? Why did I let Koga bring me to the dance? Am I really that weak?_

Shame and guilt began to eat at her conscience. Everything was her fault. In the back of her mind she knew leading Koga on would turn out to be a disaster, and when she thought about what he did to her she screamed out loud and erupted into tears.

Demon or not, Koga was her friend. How could he treat her the way he did? She cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

Finally, when she was done feeling sorry for herself, she washed her face. With a trembling hand she removed the smeared make-up. She had to wipe her face over and over again because tears kept escaping from her eyes which were beginning to swell. Her hands started hurting so she spread them open. They were as bruised as her arms, and if that wasn't bad enough her head was throbbing. She hoped she didn't need any more stitches. Her mother would just lose it.

Oh God! If her mother found out about tonight she would just….She couldn't tell her. Oh who was she kidding? She couldn't hide this from her mother.

Kagome finished wiping her face and took a deep breath. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Then she exited the restroom. She had to get home quickly. She had no idea what time it was.

Lowering her gaze to the ground, she walked away. There was a pay phone outside not far away from the gas pumps. As she made her way there, she realized she didn't have her purse. She must've dropped it when she was running.

"_Now what am I going to do_?"

She ran her fingers through her raven locks and looked around quickly noticed the Myoga Memorial sign. It was hidden away in the distance but she could still see it. Walking home was out of the question. She was too far away from home to walk there. So she decided to head over to Myoga and then she'd decide what to do from there. She closed her eyes and prayed silently for a safe journey to the hospital. She had to make it there safely.

A rush of wind swayed passed her and she opened her eyes. Suddenly she felt calm. She tightly wrapped her cloak around her body and it started to rain. _Oh great!_ That was the last thing she needed. She walked as quickly as she could but it didn't do any good.

Within minutes the rain began falling in abundance. This just wasn't her day. How could a day that started off on a good note end on such a bad one? She honestly didn't know how much she could take. The sound of thunder resounded in the heavens and Kagome jumped and tripped over a rock. She hit the ground hard, landing on her bottom.

"_What's next_?"

She probably shouldn't have asked that, but her day had already turned sour anyway. Rising to her feet she continued on her journey. She shivered and pulled some loose strands of hair from her face. The temperature had dropped significantly since she left the gas station but she continued walking until she was just a few blocks from Myoga Memorial Hospital.

"_I'm almost there_."

Her body shuddered as trembling fingers touched her lips. They felt like icicles. Her arms and legs began to stiffen and her continued to throb in pain. Her stomach felt like it had been tied into knots, and if that wasn't bad enough, she started feeling dizzy.

"_Come on Kagome. You can do it_."

She continued walking, leaning on whatever she could for support until she saw it. Myoga Memorial Hospital was just a few steps ahead of her.

She coughed as she made her way to the entrance of the hospital. Her breath hitched in her throat and her body swayed as she reached for the door. She never got a chance to open it. It was flung wide open and she came face to face with a familiar pair of golden eyes.

"Wench?"

"Inuyasha..." She whispered before closing her eyes.

Tonight's experiences had finally caught up with her and she collapsed into his arms.

* * *

**I bet you guys didn't see that chapter coming. Don't hate me. It's how I initially intended to write this chapter. Poor Kagome. I wonder what happens next… Don't forget to submit a review if you wanna read more. Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7 Her Hidden Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan of the show. All rights to the character belong to its creator Rumiko Takahashi.**

**NOTES: Thanks for your reviews. Angsty stuff ahead.**

**CHAPTER VII: HER HIDDEN TRUTH**

* * *

Kagome released a long sigh and twisted around in her bed. Her limbs felt wobbly and her brain muddled. It felt as though if she'd been in bed for days. Her eyes slowly came open and she forced her body into an upright position. Her room looked different. With steady hands she rubbed her eyes and briefly took in her surroundings.

_This isn't my room._ She looked down at her clothes and her eyes widened in realization at the hospital gown she was arrayed in. _What the heck am I doing in the hospital? _Turning to her left she stepped out of the bed quickly noticing an individual seated near the foot of it.

It was a male and he was wearing a hooded sweater. His face was downcast and he appeared to be sleeping. Quietly she tip-toed over to him. "Wake up sleepy-head!" He didn't answer. "Wake up!" Kagome said in a louder voice but he still didn't respond.

She touched his face and tilted his head back. It was Inuyasha. What on earth was he doing here? As soon the thought entered her mind she frowned. It made no sense to wonder why he was in the hospital. She had no idea why she was there herself. Warm eyes gazed down at him smiling. A gentle, beautiful being. "I guess I'll let you sleep." She whispered.

Her feet carried her away from Inuyasha and out of the door of the hospital room. He should've been home by now. The fact that he wasn't caused her brow to furrow and her thoughts to flutter. Hopefully, that arrow didn't damage anything vital. He seemed to be improving the last time they talked. If he had a setback in his road to recovery it'd probably be devastating.

Kagome moved into the hallway with no destination in mind. Her legs felt really stiff and she desperately needed to stretch them. _I wonder how long I slept._ _It feels like my feet haven't been used in ages. My body hasn't ever felt this sluggish. I need to get rewired real quick. _

She came upon the hallway's exit and happily went into the cafeteria. A ham and cheese sandwich sounded really good right about now. Her excitement was short lived. The cafeteria was closed for the evening. She released a disappointing breath and watched as a lone worker shuffled fruit into a large bowl. Her eyes gazed upon the colorful treats hungrily.

"Sorry young lady but we closed about an hour ago."

"But I'm so darn hungry. Can I please have something?"

"You should've eaten by now. I'm certain some food was brought to your room."

"Well I don't remember eating. Can you please help me out? I'll take anything."

"All I have left is this fruit."

"I'll take it. It feels like I haven't eaten in days." Kagome smiled appreciatively and accepted the fruit which included one orange, two bananas, an apple and a peach.

She thanked her and walked out of the cafeteria. In a not too far away lounge she found a cozy spot to sit and devoured every piece of fruit. _Mmm that was delicious. Too bad it's all gone though. _She wiped her mouth and threw away the fruit skins. Then she stretched and shook her legs. They still seemed too stiff. So she decided to move around a bit more.

Her feet carried her to different parts of the hospital. At every stop she admired the beautiful scenery. Her eyes lovingly gazed upon extravagant paintings that hung from wall to wall. A pinch of red here. A taste of blue there. All woven together like a rainbow of infinite dreams.

She stumbled upon the children's wing of the hospital. Beyond its entrance sat a gift shop and to the left an abundance of flora. Quickly, her eyes peeked into the window of the floral shop. Flowers were spread out everywhere. There were roses of nearly every color. An assortment of pink tulips were surrounded by lights. Her eyes roamed about in wonder until they landed on the most beautiful flower there. White lotus blossoms rested upon a bed of greenery in the center of the floral shop. A flirty smile danced at her lips as her heart fluttered wildly. Suddenly, her head filled up with images of Inuyasha. The urge to place one in her hair was so strong.

She left the floral shop and continued exploring the hospital a while longer and then decided to head back to her room. As her feet continued moving her head began to throb. She frowned before massaging her temple with her fingers. It wasn't a painful throb but it was strange that it struck her so suddenly.

A look of utter confusion skirted across her face and she searched her memory bank to no end. There was something she was forgetting but had no idea what. God only knew why she was even in the hospital. The last thing she remembered was talking with Sango and Kagura at the Halloween Dance but couldn't remember anything else.

"I see you're finally up."

Kagome smiled immediately when she recognized the voice. She turned around and walked over to Nurse Matsui giving her a small wave.

"How are you feeling today Ms. Higurashi?"

"I feel fine but my legs are kind of stiff."

"They should be. You've been in bed for ten days."

"What? That couldn't be true. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I do work here you know. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Nurse Matsui asked as she laid the back of her hand upon Kagome's forehead. "Your fever seems to be gone."

"I had a fever?"

"Yes you did and a very high one at that. It started going down two days ago. You had walking pneumonia."

"Pneumonia? How could I've gotten walking pneumonia? I've never had any type of pneumonia in my life."

"That's exactly what your mother told Dr. Yurasai, but you definitely had it. You were drenched in rain when you got to the hospital. Don't you remember?"

Kagome shook her head, her memories refusing to resurface. "The only thing I remember is being at the Halloween Dance at my school. I can kind of remember walking to the hospital but I don't remember why."

"I'm just glad you got here when you did. You were so sick that you collapsed into my nephew's arms."

"Inuyasha?"

Nurse Matsui nodded. "He'd just gotten released and was headed outside when he noticed you near the entrance of the hospital. He opened the door and you literally fell into his arms. Then he carried you in and held you until you were seen by a doctor."

Kagome blushed and looked down at the floor. Her heart racing like a lovesick horse just released to the wild. She pretended to yawn hoping Nurse Matsui wouldn't notice her smiling.

"He's been here every day since you were admitted."

She stared at her in disbelief. "But you said I've been here for ten days. Surely he went home at some point."

"Of course he did but he's also been here every day to visit you. He said he wanted to make sure you were okay but I think it was more than that."

"That explains his presence in my room right now."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. I woke up and found him sleeping. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't budge. So I left him there rest. It's the least I could do for him. I had no idea I was even in the hospital and knowing he came to visit me every day….He didn't have to do that but I'm grateful for his help."

Nurse Matsui smiled at Kagome. "You're very kind-hearted Kagome. No wonder my nephew loves hanging around you."

Kagome bashfully blushed at Nurse Matsui. "He's just being really nice to me because I pulled that arrow from his chest."

"Maybe, but I can tell he thinks you're a very special girl."

"There's nothing special about me Nurse Matsui."

"Everybody's special Kagome. We all possess unique qualities that make us special. And please call me Miosei. Nurse Matsui is too formal."

"Miosei, that's a really pretty name."

"Thank you. Miroku's dad thinks it's a pretty name too."

"Speaking of Mr. Matsui, I heard he was a doctor. Does he work here?"

"No he doesn't. My husband isn't a medical doctor. He's a shrink."

"That type of doctor."

"Yeah. He's also into holistic practices."

"So he prescribes therapeutic medicine."

Miosei smiled warmly at the young girl. "He also heads Matsui Temple in the Shindazo Harbor. It's near Mt. Masuma which is noted for its calming atmosphere."

"Really? My grandpa has been to Mt. Masuma twice already. He says it's a very holy place."

"It is. My husband took over Matsui Temple after his father passed. It's my husband's inheritance from his father and one day it'll belong to Miroku. It's been in the Matsui family for many years."

"Sounds like a wonderful legacy."

"You're welcome to visit anytime you'd like."

"I'll be sure to take you up on that offer."

"If you'll excuse me Kagome, I need to finish my rounds. I'll stop by your room later. You have to load up on antibiotics."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

Miosei waved goodbye and resumed her duties while Kagome headed back to her room. Talking with Miosei was rather nice. Now if all medical staff were this way there'd be few grouchy patients. Small giggles bubbled from her mouth as her mind wandered to Inuyasha wondering if he was still in her room. He probably wasn't, but she honestly wouldn't mind if he was.

She turned down the hall expectantly. Her face erupted in splendor. Her cheeks reddened with heat. A smile played at her lips all the way back to her room. She was both nervous and anxious to see him, especially after the things his aunt said. Never in her 16 years of living had she'd been so excited. Nothing could calm the thrill of her racing heart.

_Here goes nothing._ Trembling hands twisted the door knob quickly and she was met with darkness. Inuyasha was already gone. Her excitement was short-lived. A dejected sigh left her lips and her shoulders slumped disappointedly. She'd really wanted to see him. Another sigh escaped her lips before her feet kicked the door closed. Her room looked darker than ever.

She stepped fully inside and walked over to a nearby window to peer outside. The sun was beginning to set. That's why it'd gotten darker. Apparently, it was much later than she assumed. If she hadn't taken a tour of the hospital, perhaps time wouldn't have slipped away so sneakily. Her eyes gazed in wonder as her mind shuffled through thoughts. The loveliness of the setting sun stealing her breath away momentarily as her eyes beheld the most majestic of sights.

Admiring nature's beauty always made her think about God. For human hands couldn't have designed a world breathing such magnificence. She stood there staring through the window. Her eyes entranced by the etherealness of it all. So mesmerized was she by such grandeur that she failed to realize someone entering her room and walking over to enjoy the view beside her.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful." She whispered.

The sun in all its glory seemed to wink at her as it prepared the sky for its departure. Her lips parted to say something more but nothing slipped pass her lips. Only her breath escaped. There were no words in existence capable of describing the enchanting view before her.

The large, burning ball slowly began to dip pass high mountains. Dancing on the horizon it shifted from bright orange to crimson red. The wind howled as nature's haiku echoed in harmony. Like waves of the ocean the sun swayed and swayed descending slowly until it faded away into the night.

Warm alighted chills crawled up Kagome's arm. It felt like somebody was watching her. Her eyes fluttered in wonder before gazing lovingly into the sky. Fluffy white clouds hung amazingly low. They appeared low enough to touch but she knew that was impossible. Yet, her fingers itched to feel them anyway.

Watching the sky like this always made her think of heaven. The world beyond mortality and thinking about heaven made her think of her father. Her father used to tell her so many wonderful stories about heaven. It sounded like a beautiful place. Each time she heard a story about this eternal place it sounded more and more beautiful. Those memories always gave her comfort because she knew her father was in paradise.

_One day Dad, I'm going to fly away home to be with you_.

Nearly five years had passed since his death and she still missed him sorely. Sometimes it felt like she was all alone but all she had to do was look up into the clouds. The trees swaying in the breeze, the moon illuminating the sky or the gentle winds kissing her face was all she needed to remind her. Her father was gone but his memories were written all over her heart and locked inside forever.

A single tear ran down her cheek as a warm and much larger hand grasped hers. Her eyes continued to look out the window as comforting fingers brushed across her knuckles.

"It really is beautiful isn't it?" He whispered.

Kagome nodded in agreement not realizing who was holding her hand. The person moved closer to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and smiled. Whoever was trying to comfort her must've been reading her mind. Since Kagome was an equal opportunity hugger she leaned closer in the unnamed individual's arms. Feelings of peace and tranquility bubbled within her and she laid her head on the person's shoulder. She stayed that way for a long time and just basked in the warmth of their intimate embrace. Her body relaxed in contentment and without really being conscious of it her mouth opened and words began to flow.

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear_

_Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I'd had it all  
But I was waiting for you_

Her lips stopped moving and she began humming. Something was tickling her nose and the scent was intoxicating. She inhaled and breathed in the wonderful aroma and her eyes fluttered contentedly. "Mmm…you smell so good."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. I was feeling kind of emotional. Thanks for comforting me."

"You're welcome….._Wench_."

Kagome's eyes flew open. "Inuyasha! Wha…wha…what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her difficulty saying a simple word. He was making her nervous. "Of course it's me. Who did you want it to be?"

"Um, I don't know. You could've told me it was you though."

"I could've but you were lost in translation. I didn't want to disturb you while you were daydreaming but then your countenance changed. You looked a little sad. So I offered you my hand and you extended me your voice. Are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha asked with an intent stare to her face."

Her breath stalled in her throat. He had the most gorgeous eyes. They gazed upon her like twin pools of liquid gold. They were beautiful. They were taunting and they were intimidating. She searched for an answer to his question but couldn't come up with anything. _Why am I having this reaction to him? _A thousand butterflies had to be floating around in her stomach. She looked down at the floor and nervously pulled at thick strands of her hair before wrapping them around one of her fingers.

Inuyasha's ego grew about ten sizes large and Kagome had no idea she was the cause of it. His heart pulsed wildly within his chest as he continued to look at her. He wondered if she knew how beautiful she was. Not just her physical attributes but her personality and mannerisms. He didn't know everything about her but what he felt this very moment completely took his breath away.

_Why am I having this reaction to her? _He'd befriended his share of beautiful girls but there was something about Kagome that intrigued him beyond measure. There was also something about her that reminded him of someone else. _Why do you intrigue me so?_ As if on cue she lifted her gaze to his.

He was still looking at her. Suddenly, mixed feelings flooded her thoughts. She loved the way he looked at her because he'd actually seemed interested but hated it too because it made her nervous. She didn't trust herself around guys. She had a natural reaction that usually sent them running in the opposite direction. Her eyes quickly went back to the floor.

"I need to get back to my room."

"You're already in your room Wench. You can't get away from me that easily." Inuyasha teased before giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Kagome looked down at their joined hands and like a jolt of electricity something erupted inside of her. Suddenly, visions exploded within her head as memories resurfaced. Her clothes were torn and she lay naked on the ground. Someone was above her twisting and pulling at her breasts and palming her core. Then she saw a face…His face. It was Koga's.

Feelings of helplessness and despair clouded her mind and she stiffened in Inuyasha's embrace. Koga's voice screamed in her ears telling her he loved her over and over again. Her head shook from side to side in complete horror but the voices wouldn't go away. She went completely rigid and then shuddered uncontrollably.

Inuyasha felt her reaction to his touch and he released her immediately. "Wench….are you okay? Did I scare you?" He asked sincerely, confused as to why her aura changed so quickly.

Kagome shook her head again. He sounded so genuine but she didn't know if he was sincere. She wasn't sure if she could trust him.

He looked at her face thoroughly. She was beyond frightened. Something had her terrified and his youkai demanded he protect her, calm her. One large hand cupped her cheek softly and she flinched. He was gonna have to be extremely gentle with her in this fragile state.

"Kagome…..I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You saved my life. I feel like I owe you mine. I could never do anything to hurt you honey. You're really precious to me."

Her body continued to tremble. He didn't seem like he'd hurt her but her judgment of character wasn't always accurate. She totally underestimated Koga although his assault to her person wasn't entirely his fault.

Inuyasha touched her hand again and she frighteningly stared into his eyes. She was seconds from erupting into tears and his heart ached for her. _That stinking wolf! _Now, he knew what had her so scared but he wasn't about to ask about it. She was too emotional. So he decided to try one more thing.

"Kagome? Can I comfort you again?"

Panic set in minutes ago and her emotions were all over the place. Why wasn't her mom or Sango around? Even her Ji-Chan or Sota would suffice. She barely knew Inuyasha. Her mind told her to run away and hide but her heart warned her to stand still.

"I'd never hurt you Kagome. You brought me back from death's door. I owe you my life. Please let me help you. Let me protect you."

She didn't know if was desperation or his reassurance but something pulsed within her after his confession. She stretched a hand towards him and then pulled it back; struggling for the right choice.

"Let me comfort you Kagome. Let me help you feel better."

She didn't answer him. She just looked into his eyes for a long time. Warmth spread from her belly up to her chest pulling her towards Inuyasha. _Was it trust?_ Without another thought her feet moved forward and she fell into his embrace.

Inuyasha held her and she trembled in his hands. His mind didn't need to form any thoughts to her behavior. His instincts told him what was wrong with her. An infuriating growled nearly erupted from his throat. She was too beautiful and gentle a creature to experience so much pain. He'd give anything to see her smile again.

Kagome cried and shook against Inuyasha's chest. Her tears nearly drowned the front of his shirt. It took her forever to get her emotions under control. They were like a boundless river taking away any and every thing in their path. Whenever she stopped she'd just start all over again. Eventually, her tears subsided but she continued to hold on. Her arms clung to him for what seemed like an eternity. When he tried to pull away she grasped him tighter.

"Don't go….Inuyasha. Just….just…hold me." Kagome whispered brokenly before trembling again.

She didn't know why but she felt safe and protected in his hands. The same way she did when her father used to embrace her. She refused to let him go and that surprised her because she never let guys get this close to her. He was different. His touch was a calming balm on her fragile soul. In some ways he reminded her of her father.

Inuyasha brushed Kagome's hair from her face and wiped the dew from her eyes. He was falling for her and falling fast. He didn't know if it was because she saved his life or because he just liked her but it was definitely something.

Something about her stood out from any other girl he'd ever met. He'd thought about her ever since she stumbled upon him in the forest. Now the fascinating creature stood trembling in his arms. He smiled warmly and stroked her hair.

_I'll hold you for as long as you need me to. You don't have to be afraid Kagome. You're safe. Here with me._

* * *

"Spring is not better than autumn Inuyasha."

"Yes it is Wench. Everything comes back to life in the spring. Everything dies in autumn. If you think about it spring and autumn are just like the cycles of life. Every beginning has an ending and every ending a beginning."

"Oh? So you're a philosopher now?"

"Maybe."

"I still think autumn's better."

"That's a matter of opinion Higurashi."

"Did I give you permission to use my family name? Call me Kagome and Kagome only."

"Whatever Wench."

"Don't ignore me Takahashi or I might just put another arrow in your chest."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're right I wouldn't but only because I'm not a violent person."

"So you're a lover not a fighter? That what you're implying Wench?"

"No! I'm neither and neither are you Inuyasha."

"That's where you're wrong Kagome. I'm both lover and fighter."

Kagome grabbed a pillow from her bed and hit him with it. "Be a good boy Takahashi." She giggled.

Inuyasha laughed at her. "I'm a good boy. Are you a good girl?"

"All day every day."

"I know you are because you're my angel."

Kagome frowned and looked down at the floor. "Could you not do that?"

"Could I not do what?"

"Call me an angel?"

"Does it really offend you?"

"I just don't like being called it. I'm not perfect or supernatural. There's nothing really special about me. I'm just an average 16 year old girl who loves to write poetry. An angel possesses way more than what I have to offer."

She just didn't see herself that way. She felt damaged, dirty and broken. She could put up a good front when she wanted to but the people who really knew her, knew the real Kagome Higurashi. An angel was something that she'd never be.

Inuyasha stared at her. It felt like she was hiding something. Something that made her feel unworthy of praise. What could she possibly be hiding?

"Okay, I won't call you Angel again."

Kagome shifted nervously before walking over to the same window she and Inuyasha looked out of last night. "Thank you Inuyasha. And thank you for being….with…me last night. I was out of it yesterday. I'm really glad you were here. I don't like being alone. It can be really scary sometimes."

"I know the feeling." Inuyasha said as he joined her. "Being alone can be one of the scariest feelings in the world. Laughing but no one to laugh with. Crying but no one to wipe your tears away. Loving but no one to give your love to."

Kagome gasped and nodded in agreement. "What would be the point of having emotions if you didn't have anyone to share them with?"

"Is that why you're sad Kagome? Because you feel alone?"

_Am I that visible?_ _Do I always have to wear my heart on my sleeve?_ Her lips quivered as her thoughts became reflective. She had no idea how to answer Inuyasha. She wanted to let him into her world but didn't want to regret it later. Nervous fingers quickly grabbed at her hair before twirling it about her index finger.

Inuyasha watched her with great intensity. _Dear Kami_! She was so beautiful even when she wasn't trying to be. The way she played with her hair or looked down at the floor when she was nervous. Her admiration for nature's simplicities. The depth of her spirituality. She was nothing short of an angel and he longed to know the secrets of her heart. He slowly reached down and took her hand into his own. It felt so perfect there like it was meant to be there.

"You don't have to be alone anymore Wench. If you ever need me…..From my mouth to Kami's ears."

Kagome gave Inuyasha's hand a gentle squeeze. "You're a really good friend. I appreciate everything you've done for me. Thanks for letting me lean on you last night."

"I'd do anything for you." _Where did that come from?_

Kagome frowned at him. "Stop saying that."

Inuyasha moved closer to her. "You saved my life Wench. I told you before that's something I'll never forget. I owe you my life. There's nothing in the world you could ask of me that would ever be too much."

She blushed hotly and looked away from him.

"You're something else. Do you know that?"

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha tapped the center of his chest. "Whenever I look at you….you do something to me here."

Kagome gasped. "What?"

He laughed nervously but continued speaking. "I feel a strong connection to you. I know it's strange but I can't help it. I've never met anyone like you."

Kagome's heart thumped wildly in her chest as her eyes gazed upon him nervously. _Why are you saying these things Inuyasha? _

"You have a kind heart and you're spiritual. I'm not even a real spiritual person but you make me want to be one."

"Inuyasha! Stop it! You're embarrassing me."

"I'm just being honest Wench."

"Stop joking Inuyasha!"

"I'm not." He admitted before grinning flirtatiously. "I really like you."

Her cheeks became even redder and she forced her eyes to the floor. Inuyasha smiled knowingly.

"It felt really good to hold you last night even if it was just for comfort sake."

She was stunned. She wondered if Inuyasha was interested in her but she didn't think he'd flat out admit it. They hadn't even known each other long but oddly enough she did feel a connection to him. Maybe it was because of the way they met.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you saying all this stuff because I helped you in the forest that day?"

"No I'm not."

"Are you sure? I don't need bold declarations. It's enough that we're friends."

"Look at me Wench."

Kagome continued to look down at the floor before hesitantly gazing out of the window.

"Look at me." He almost whispered as he grasped her hands.

Her eyes wouldn't leave the window. Inuyasha released them and moved closer to her. He was making her so nervous but still she enjoyed his nearness. She felt him move and her eyes immediately fell shut. _What the heck is he doing?_

Inuyasha touched her hair and smoothed several strands into his palm. Their touch was like intoxicating silk on his skin. With skillful hands he wrapped them around his index finger.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and shivered. _Why was he playing with her hair?_

"You smell good." He whispered; his voice falling deep into a lower pitch.

The sound stuck a nervous chord inside Kagome's belly and she shifted closer to him.

"Like gardenias." He muttered. "They possess a very potent and intriguing scent."

She nodded in agreement falling under his mystical spell. Her aroma shifted from nervous to something altogether enticing. Inuyasha wiggled his nose and smirked.

"A lot of people like the smell but it just doesn't do anything for me." A mischievous smile played at his lips and he laughed mirthfully.

The spell was broken and Kagome slowly opened her eyes and pushed Inuyasha away. He continued laughing at her.

"I thought that would get your attention."

"You arrogant jerk."

"Well you wouldn't look at me. I had to say something."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So? Do you really like gardenias?"

"No I don't." He replied and received a hard nudge in return. "But it's obvious you do. So keep wearing it."

"Oh I will! Especially around you."

"Now that's my Kagome. You do what makes you feel good."

"Shut up Inuyasha."

He smirked at her again. "I meant what I said earlier and not because you saved my life and I feel indebted to you."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and didn't look away this time. _Was he referring to his feelings?_

"I can't help the way I feel Wench. Hope that doesn't scare you."

Slowly, he returned her gaze. He sensed her nervousness but she refused to look away. He also sensed her fear. It was difficult to miss.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Kagome. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Inuyasha moved closer until he stood directly in front of her. She started to turn away from him and he touched her face. Her lips parted and she trembled slightly.

"Don't look away." He whispered before moving even closer to Kagome.

He pressed his cheek upon hers rubbing against her skin affectionately. The gesture both innocent and intimate. They were so close that she could smell the sugar from his breath. He'd probably eaten some type of candy before coming to see her.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes before resting her head upon his chest. She could hear his heart beating. The sound like arousing drums thumping on her soul. The sound pulsed wildly fascinating her; beating as fast as her own. Before she could move away he embraced her.

Her belly quivered nervously as feelings of anxiousness caused her knees to tremble. It seemed like whenever they were together nothing else mattered. Like nobody existed but the two of them. There was nothing like being held by her Inuyasha.

_Her Inuyasha? Where did that come from?_

She leaned away from him a little and placed her hands on his chest. His heart felt as if it was gonna to run right through her palm.

"Would you like to have it Wench?" He joked.

She ignored him as her hands felt for his scar. Her mind wondered how it looked now.

As if reading her mind Inuyasha lifted his shirt so she could touch it. "It's almost healed completely."

"I just wondered how it looked." Kagome said bashfully.

"You can touch it. It's not going to bleed."

Without hesitation Kagome gently placed a single palm against the scar.

"Is it still painful?"

"No, but I do have to be careful and not bump into anything."

Kagome traced his scar with her finger. "How long do you have to keep these stitches in?"

"About four more weeks. That arrow went in pretty deep. I'm grateful you were able pull it out though."

A heated smile painted Kagome's lips and Inuyasha found himself sexily grinning back. He stared at her lips. _What would it feel like to kiss you?_ She had the most lovely and inviting mouth. When she noticed him staring at her lips she quickly looked away. She wasn't ready to do that yet. They both were so caught up in their thoughts that they didn't hear the door swing open.

"Hi honey!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she entered Kagome's hospital room.

Inuyasha and Kagome froze where they stood.

"Kagome? What's going on?"

Kagome's eyes went from the floor, to her mother, and then back to the floor in the matter of three seconds. She was so embarrassed that she couldn't say anything.

"Umm, umm, Mrs. Higurashi, it's not what you think." Inuyasha tried to explain in.

"Kagome just wanted to see my scar. That's why she's feeling on my chest."

Kagome gasped and backed away from Inuyasha.

"That didn't come out right. She wanted to see how my scar was healing. So, I lifted my shirt so she could touch it."

"Inuyasha, quit while you're ahead." Kagome blurted out in utter embarrassment.

"Just go! I'll explain everything to my mother."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Sure thing."

Inuyasha waved goodbye to Kagome and exited her room.

"Would you like to sit down mom?"

"Kagome Higurashi!"

"What?"

"Don't you what me young lady! Why did you have your hand up that boy's shirt?"

"It's not what you think mom."

"Then explain to me why you had your hand up his shirt."

"I just wanted to see his scar."

"It looked like to me that you were doing more than seeing his scar."

"Okay, I touched it."

"Why did you touch it? Did he tell you to?"

"No he didn't. I remember how it felt when I bandaged him up in the forest. I just wanted to see how it was healing. It was a really deep wound, almost close to his heart. I guess I was just curious."

"Well, don't get too curious honey. You know what happened to curiosity, don't you?"

"Yeah I know. Curiosity killed the cat."

"And don't you forget it."

"Mom that's just a silly old proverb. It doesn't even mean anything."

"It may be silly to you but there's some truth in that old saying. Every avenue that's unfamiliar to you, that you're curious about, doesn't need exploring. I was your age once, so I know what most teens are thinking about."

"Mom I'm a little too old for the birds and the bees. And besides, we had that conversation a long time ago."

"That's true Kagome, but you were a child then. You're almost an adult now. And I'm willing to bet your mind is working a whole lot different than it did then. Many children your age are exposed to things that can have damaging effects on them. They're curious and they like to explore things they're not familiar with. And a whole lot of times their curiosity gets the better of them. Ultimately, it leads to mistakes? But you can't tell them anything, because they think they're adults. Which in a sense they are, but they're young adults. However, this doesn't mean they're capable of making adult decisions."

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Why are you telling me all this."

"Well, you're 16 Kagome. I just want you to know you can come to me, if you ever need to talk about anything."

"Oh My God! I don't believe you!"

"You don't believe me about what?"

"You think I'm fooling around!"

"Why would you say something like that Kagome?"

"Because you saw my hand up Inuyasha's shirt. I told you it wasn't what you thought it was. Why don't you believe me?"

"I do believe you honey. I just want you to be honest with me. If you want to talk to me about anything I'm here to listen. I don't ever want you to feel pressured into doing anything."

"Why don't you just come out and ask me what you really want to know?"

"What on earth are you talking about Kagome?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You want to know if I've been with someone. And the answer is no. I'm not even comfortable with my own body. How would I look trying to let someone get that close to me? I'm not comfortable in my own skin. I can't believe you'd think that I'd be having….I can't even say the word."

"Kagome believe it or not, but that's the last thing I want to talk to you about. I already know you haven't been with anyone. I know you want to do things that every other 16 year old does, but your innocence was stolen away from you. And because it was stolen, you have mixed feelings about boys. You don't want them to be like that creep that took advantage of you."

Kagome grew quiet. Her mother had brought up the only subject she hated talking about. A subject she didn't like talking about to anyone, including her mother. And she especially didn't want to talk about it right now, because she'd have to acknowledge what happened at the Halloween Dance, which was too fresh in her mind.

"Kagome, come sit with me." Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat down on the bed.

She hesitated for a moment before walking over to sit with her mother.

"I know you don't like talking about what that guy did to you."

"You're right, I don't and I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I know it's painful but I need to know something."

"Mom, you know I don't like talking about that." Kagome said in a broken voice, on the verge of tears.

"I know sweetie but I worry about you so much. These days I worry about you more than I ever have. You have pneumonia and you've never had pneumonia before. I still don't understand how that happened after the dance. You were so sick. I didn't think you'd recover this quick. Why were you even in the rain anyway? What happened to Koga?"

"I don't want to talk about him mom."

"Did he do something to you?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about him."

"I don't care! I was at home waiting for you to come home from that Halloween Dance and you never showed up. And then, I got a phone call from Sesshomaru telling me you were in the hospital. And then I get here and Dr. Yurasai tells me you have walking pneumonia. Don't tell me you don't want to talk about Koga. Because I know something happened between you two. Your dress was nearly torn completely off and you had bruises on the both of your arms. What did he do to you?"

Kagome looked down at the floor and trembled.

"Did he try to rape you?"

"Mom, why are you doing this?"

"I asked you a question."

"Mom!"

"Did he try to rape you?"

"Stop it mom!

"Did he try to rape you, Kagome?"

"No! Yes! I don't know! I don't want to talk about this! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kagome emerged from the bed and walked back to the window. "I don't want to talk about that stupid dance."

"Honey, if Koga tried to rape you, then we need to press charges against him."

"He didn't rape me mom. God! Could you just leave it alone?"

"No! I won't leave it alone. I'm your mother and I love you. I couldn't help you when you were 12 but I can help you now. Soon as you get well enough to leave the hospital you're gonna to press charges against Koga Naginata."

"I'm not pressing charges mom!"

"You most certainly will young lady!"

"No I won't! You can't make me do it!"

"Kagome you're going to press charges whether you like it or not."

"I didn't get raped. So there's no need to get the police involved. Why get them involved when nothing happened?"

"He assaulted you! So stop saying nothing happened."

Kagome shook her head and glared at her mother.

"Look honey, I know you're scared. I get that, I totally understand."

"No you don't mom! Don't you understand that if I press charges against Koga we'll go trial?"

"I don't care! Monsters like Koga need to be prosecuted."

"Yes they do, but what about the victims? Koga's mom and stepfather are rich, filthy rich. They'll be able to afford the best lawyers. I can't go up against them. They'll dig into my past. I just know it. They're going to find out what happened to me 4 years ago. Then everybody will know about my personal life. I don't want to relive that pain again. I refuse to."

"Kagome-

"He's a demon Mom!"

Kayame Higurashi's eyes widened in disbelief and stared at her daughter. "He's a what?"

"You heard me Mom. He's a demon. Koga Naginata is a demon."

"But…but…how?"

"How do you think?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It turns out that grandpa's fairytales aren't fairytales."

"Oh Kagome….I wish you hadn't found out this way."

"I wish you would've straightened me out when I said they weren't real. Ever since I can remember grandpa has always told me stories about angels and demons and ancient symbols. I never believed any of that stuff mom. I never had a reason to until recently. Imagine my rude awakening on the night of the Halloween dance. One of my good friends turned out to be the big bad wolf.

"Oh…my poor baby."

She shook her head again. "I can't press charges against him mom. He's a rich demon. There's no way I can win against him."

Kayame pressed her lips together and continued staring at her daughter. The girl was heartbroken and absolutely right. If they went up against the Naginata family, there was no chance they'd win but she had to do something. Kagome was her baby girl and she'd walk through the gates of hell and back before allowing someone to harm her again and get away with it. With a mother's loving touch she cupped her daughter's warm cheek. "I love you Butterfly. Please don't ever forget that."

Kagome nodded and trembled; tears falling like pools from her eyes. Her mouth fell open but words would not come. Her aura was in complete turmoil and there was no way she was departing her emotional rollercoaster any time soon.

"Come here."

She fell into her mother's embrace, crying an endless river. Her tears dripped upon on her mother's shoulder. It had been a long time since she felt this hurt and broken. Her mother never seemed to understand her but deep in her heart she knew her mother only wanted to help her.

Kayame patted her daughter's back soothingly in an attempt to calm her but she wouldn't stop crying. So, she started humming the words to her late husband's favorite song. Her hands continued to stroke and sooth her daughter as she cried out achingly frustrating tears.

After a very long while Kagome finally began to calm down. Her mother continued humming _What A Wonderful World_ into her ears. The song always calmed her. Her mother had the voice of an angel. Hearing her sing was like cooling winds to her bruised heart.

Her tears eventually subsided as feelings of comfort blanketed her from the inside. It felt like someone was watching her again. She couldn't help but smile as her body relaxed to the sound of her mother's voice.

Many people thought she had a nice voice too but it wasn't as good as her mom's. She fondly recalled her mother singing to her as a child. It always seemed to make everything better. Before she realized it her mouth began humming along. After they finished the song she gave her mother a tight squeeze.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too honey. You mean the world to me…..you and your brother."

Kagome trembled and hugged her tighter. They didn't agree on most things but there wasn't anything they wouldn't do for each other. No matter what they went through they always found their way back to each other.

* * *

Kagome closed her math book and yawned. She'd been sitting in the dining room for the past four hours doing homework. It was almost six o' clock in the evening. Her mother, granddad and Sota were out grocery shopping and she was trying to finish homework. It'd been a whole week since she'd been released from the hospital. But she hadn't gone back to school yet.

She wasn't really sure she'd be able to go back either. She couldn't face Koga. It hurt too much to mention his name or even think about him. He was her friend and he betrayed her in the worst possible way. If she had to face him again…she'd lose it. With tired fingers she scratched her head and stood up.

That was enough work for now. Her math book was placed into her book-bag before she went to the kitchen to get a snack. She grabbed two bananas and walked into the living room. Dr. Yurasai told her she'd lost close to fifteen pounds while in the hospital and she could definitely tell. Most of her clothes were too big for her now. She desperately wanted to put the weight back on. Her body felt too thin.

_Let's see what's on TV._

She flipped channels for about five minutes. Then finally decided on watching local news. She peeled one of the bananas and quickly ate it. Savoring every bit of the fruit, she hurriedly ate the second one. When she was done eating, she went back into the kitchen and discarded the banana skins.

As soon as she made it back to the living room the doorbell rang. It couldn't be her mother. It usually took her about three hours to complete her grocery shopping and she hadn't been gone a full hour. Quickly, she walked over to the window and peered through it. It was her best friend.

"Hi Sango." She said after opening the door.

"Hi Kay. Can you have company?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Sango smiled and walked into the Higurashi home and Kagome locked the door afterwards.

"I meant to come see you earlier but I've been under the weather."

"Yeah, I know. Bankotsu informed me you had the flu. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm good but what about you? You had walking pneumonia."

"I'm alright Sango."

"Are you really?"

"I'm fine."

"Have you talked to Koga since-

"Don't even say his name."

Sango gave her best friend a concerned stare. "Well there's my answer. And by the way, I haven't seen him either. He and his sister haven't been in school for about two weeks. I think their parents are worried about what you're going to do. Even his sister and Bankotsu have broken up. But she keeps calling my house begging me for your telephone number."

"Why does Abi want my phone number?"

"Who Knows? She's probably trying to get her brother off the hook but that won't ever happen. He's going to pay for what he did to you."

"Sango forget it. The Naginatas are not worth my breath."

"You're going to press charges aren't you?"

"Sango please!"

"You know I'm not going to drop this conversation. So you might as well tell me exactly what happened between the two of you."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Yes there is. Koga tried to rape you."

"I don't know that for sure. He wasn't himself."

"Don't make excuses for him. He forced himself on you."

"It wasn't entirely his fault. That thing was controlling him. I told you that. Just leave it alone."

"So that's it! You're not gonna do anything? You're just gonna let him get away with what he did to you."

"He didn't rape me. So I really don't see the point of this conversation."

"Why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what Sango?"

"Why do you let people mistreat you? You worry more about everyone else's feelings instead of your own. You can't keep letting people take advantage of you."

"I don't let people dog me Sango and there's nothing wrong with having compassion for someone."

"There's a fine line between compassion and fear Kagome. You're not having compassion for Koga. You're afraid of him. You can' let him get away with what he did to you."

"He didn't do anything to me. How many times do I have to say that?"

"He sexually assaulted you!"

"You don't know what he did to me Sango. You weren't there with us."

"I don't believe you Kagome! You know what Koga did to you and you're acting as though if it isn't a big deal. What if he tries to do it again? Have you thought about that?"

"He won't do it again."

"How do you know he won't? Because he's your friend? Friends don't put their friends in uncomfortable situations. Friends don't take advantage of friends weaker than them. And they certainly don't rape them. You have to press charges against him. You can't give him the opportunity to do it to someone else."

"I won't do it. I'm not gonna press charges against him. He didn't rape me and I honestly believe he never intended to. It was that accursed jewel warping his mind. Besides, I kind of led him on."

"WHAT!" Sango screamed to top of her lungs. "Are you that afraid of him? Don't tell me you're blaming yourself for what happened? You're the victim Kagome not Koga. You didn't ask for him to violate you. Please don't say this whole thing is your fault."

Kagome turned her back to Sango and moved away; putting distance between them.

"Don't shut me out Kagome! I'm your best friend and I wanna help you."

"Then why don't you let me decide what's best for me? I'm so sick of people saying they wanna help me. Don't you think I've thought about pressing charges against Koga? But what good would it do? His parents are filthy rich demons. They can afford the best type of lawyers for him. I've never been to a demon court. Until recently I had no idea they existed."

"It doesn't matter. You have enough evidence to get him convicted."

"It does matter Sango. If we go to trial my past is gonna get dug up….and…and everybody will know I was raped four years ago. On the same day that my father died. I can't go through that." Kagome mumbled on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. The last thing I wanna do is bring up painful memories for you. But you have to understand where I'm coming from. I just don't want Koga to attack someone else. Monsters like him and that guy that raped you belong in jail. They need to be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

"I know that Sango but it won't change anything. I'll always remember what happened to me."

"I feel so sorry for you."

"I don't need your pity Sango. I'm tired of talking about all this. I don't wanna talk about Koga! And I don't want anybody knowing I was raped four years ago!"

"But Kagome!"

"Drop it Sango! I know you wanna help me, but right now I just wanna be left alone!"

"That's not what you need Kagome!"

"Stop telling me what I need! You don't know what I need!"

"Maybe not, but I know you need to talk to somebody about it."

"WHY? So I can remember my father's death? So I can remember I was the cause of it? Can't you understand how difficult this is for me? I can't talk about it! I don't wanna remember what happened on Halloween and I certainly don't wanna remember what happened when I was 12!" Kagome pressed both of her hands to her face and yelled. "OH GOD! I can still feel his hands pounding me and stabbing me!"

"I understand. You must feel-

"No you don't! You have no idea how I feel! Nobody does! You weren't held captive inside of a dirty old building! I never thought I'd see my family again….crippled and lying on the floor, waiting to be murdered….broken and empty with your soul spilling out and nothing to fight with!"

Sango moved closer to Kagome and touched her shoulder. This was always difficult for her to talk about. Not just because of the physical pain, but the emotional pain as well. It hurt too much to think about because it was the last time she saw her father alive. Her mind searched for the right words to say to her.

"You didn't die Kagome. You fought your way through the whole time. That proves how strong you really are."

"That doesn't prove anything. The only reason why I made it out of that building was because my father sacrificed himself for me. He died that day and I did as well. My innocent, adventurous free spirit is gone. The real me died inside of a 12 year old girl. I've tried desperately to get her back but she's gone forever."

Kagome's eyes became misty as her belly trembled uncontrollably. It felt as though if something cold was grabbing for her heart. It was strange and nearly unexplainable. Her eyes fluttered wildly and she looked upon her best friend brokenly

"I want my life back Sango! I want my dad back! I want my family back! I want my childhood back! I want….my…my….virginity…back! I want my innocence and youth back! I want my old life back! Why can't everything be the way it used to be? I want everything to be the way it used to be!"

A distressed sigh moved pass Kagome's lips and she covered her eyes and wept sorely. Her life was spinning out of control and she didn't know how to fix it. Unwanted images bore heavily upon her mind and she longed for comforting relief. She needed help but was afraid to ask for it. Nothing ever seemed to be enough.

Sango reached to embrace her but Kagome swiftly backed away and ran upstairs to her room. She attempted to go after her but was halted by the ringing doorbell. It was probably best if she'd just let Kagome blow off some steam for a while. Without answering the door she opened it only to find Miroku along with Inuyasha on the other side.

"What are you doing back here so quickly Miroku? And why is your cousin with you?"

"I went over his house after I dropped you off here and he wanted to hang out. So I brought him with me. He wanted to make sure you and Kagome were okay."

"Yeah right. He followed you here because you told him you had to pick me up from Kagome's house."

"So? What's the big deal Sango?"

"You should've called first Miroku."

"I did call. You didn't answer your cell phone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to miss your call."

"It's okay. It wasn't intentional."

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he peered beyond Sango.

"She's in her room and I don't think she wants to be disturbed."

"Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked with an intent glare towards Sango.

"She'll be fine but you guys should leave."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"I'm positive Inuyasha. I'll call you guys if we need anything."

"Okay, I'll call you later." Miroku said before touching Sango's hand.

Sango bit her bottom lip and blushed. Inuyasha nudged Miroku and laughed. She waved goodbye to them as they turned to leave. Her heart wildly fluttered about within her chest. _Darn that Miroku._ He made her feel the strangest things. She watched him and Inuyasha walk towards the car they arrived in.

"Sands?"

Sango turned around quickly when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Who's at the door?"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned around. That was definitely his Wench. He'd recognize her voice anywhere. His eyes looked around eagerly for her. "Kagome?"

Kagome frowned before pushing the door aside and coming to stand next to Sango.

"Inu…Yasha."

Immediately their eyes met and suddenly no one existed but the two of them. _There she was…his Wench._ He hadn't seen her for a full week and drove himself mad thinking about her. Thank Kami that disgusting wolf hadn't tried coming near her again. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as his lips curved upward in a mischievous smirk. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She was wearing a yellow sweater and gray sweat pants. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She looked absolutely beautiful but he could tell she'd been crying again. Her eyes were red and puffy. Sadness radiated from her aura in waves. Poor wench looked so broken. He wished they were alone. He'd be wrapping her so tight in his arms. She needed to be held and he was just the man to do it. They stared at each other for a long time.

Miroku and Sango watched them quietly. Brows furrowed in wonder as lips twisted in amazement. Their attraction to one another was apparent. Through the ongoing staring match Miroku managed to lock gazes with Sango before silently gesturing her to step out of the way. She nodded briefly and quickly moved aside to join Miroku beside his car.

Kagome shifted her feet nervously as Inuyasha slowly came closer to her. Their eyes were still locked and refusing to look away. Nothing could break their trance. Only two people existed in their world. A small but enchanting smile slowly lit Kagome's face.

"Hi Inuyasha."

"Wench." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome blinked back tears and Inuyasha's heart began to pump faster inside his chest. She told him repeatedly to stop calling her that name but whenever he said it her heart would just smile. It was crazy and she couldn't understand why he was so adamant about using the archaic term on her. But the word always seemed to spill from his lips so affectionately. It was like silken caresses upon her skin. She shivered pleasantly before wrapping strands of her hair around her index finger.

"Come here." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome's eyes fluttered as her feet moved about hesitantly.

"Come here Wench." His voice dropping an octave in a caressing purr.

Her belly quivered nervously but she pushed her feet forward and fell into his embrace. His arms moved across her back and inched their way up her neck threading her nape. He removed her finger from her hair. Then tugged at her ponytail playfully.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded sincerely. She was okay, now that he was here. _He had no idea his close proximity affected her. _Her pull towards him was deep and intimate. He made her feel so safe. "How did you know I needed you?" She barely whispered.

Instead of replying he slid a large hand between the both of them and simply patted the center of his chest.

Kagome flushed hotly and lifted her brow. "You must have a really beautiful heart Inuyasha." She stepped out of his embrace and looked up at him. Her fingers itched to feel his hair. Without a second thought she pulled a few strands and rolled them around her fingers.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and rumbled contentedly. He sounded like a dog. Kagome smiled warmly and embraced him again. A slow smile danced upon his lips at the innocent gesture. He and his Wench stayed that way forever.

_If only they could freeze this moment in time._

* * *

**This chapter contains lyrics from **_**A New Day**_**. I hope you guys liked reading this chapter. It was quite a bit emotional but I hope you still enjoyed it. I just want to thank you everybody whose reading my story and submitting reviews. I appreciate the love and support. I have many chapters already typed for this story but they seriously need to be tweaked before I upload them. Anyway, if you've enjoyed this chapter please submit a review and let me know what you think. THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8 Friends Or More

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan of the show. All rights to the character belong to its creator Rumiko Takahashi.**

**CHAPTER VIII: FRIENDS OR MORE**

* * *

Kagome closed her poetry scrapbook and scratched her head. She was trying to think of a good poem to present for her literature class. She had many rough drafts, but never seemed to be able to finish any of them. Her thoughts of lately were preoccupied with an amber-eyed fellow.

Inuyasha was a really good friend to her. After that day he and Miroku came over to her house, they became inseparable. Of course that raised a lot of eyebrows at school despite the fact that the last thing she was looking for was a relationship. She wasn't sure if she was ready to get involved like that with anyone.

Koga still invaded her thoughts occasionally, but she tried as much as she could to forget about him. She hadn't seen him since the night of the dance. She had seen his sister though, once or twice at the grocery store but never at school.

She had nothing against Abi, because she truly believed her to be a nice person. However, she was Koga's sister and for that reason she avoided her at all costs. She didn't need a constant reminder of what happened between her and Koga. Dealing with the situation was difficult enough although it did seem strange not see him waiting beside her locker. She had no idea what happened to him. Some people thought he transferred to a new school. She didn't know if he did or not and honestly didn't care. It didn't matter if she ever saw him again.

"Kagome, what are you doing? Don't tell me you're writing in that scrapbook again."

She turned towards her best friend and flashed a mischievous smile. "What's it to you Sango? It's my book and I do whatever I want to with it. Besides, you need to be working on your poem for literature class too."

"That assignment isn't due until after Christmas break. Now put it down for a moment. I didn't ask you to come to the park with me so you can write poetry. I want us to have some fun."

"I don't know why I agreed to come. It's not like the weather's warm. Christmas will be here before we know it."

"Well it's not here yet. So let's have some autumn fun. It's your favorite season, remember?"

"But it's nearly gone now. It's practically the beginning of winter."

"Kagome would you shut up about this autumn-winter thing! Have some fun with me. Let's hit the swings or something."

"If it'll get you off my back." Kagome muttered before grabbing her scrapbook and following Sango.

This was her second time visiting Takahashi Park. The first time she came she found Inuyasha pinned to a tree. _I never found out why he was pinned to the tree in the first place. Gonna have to ask him about that when I get a chance._ That day changed everything forever

"Here we are." Sango said when they reached the swings.

Kagome eyed the structures trying to remember the last time she sat upon one.

Sango clicked her tongue and smiled at her best friend. "I'm feeling a bit competitive today Higurashi. Are you game?"

"That depends on the competition. What do you have in mind?"

"I bet you ten dollars I can swing higher and faster than you for five straight minutes without breaking my pace."

"I bet you twenty dollars you can't."

"I bet you thirty I can."

"I bet you fifty dollars you can't."

"You're on Higurashi."

Kagome tossed her scrapbook to the ground before she and Sango chose their swings.

"Aren't we gonna need somebody to time us?"

"Don't worry. I brought some friends along." Sango pulled out her cell phone and punched in some numbers. "Alright, they should be here in a minute."

"Sands, what are you up to?"

"Why on earth would you ask me that?"

"Because you're looking a little sneaky."

"I'm not sneaky Kagome. I just want you to have a really good time."

"Are you girls ready?" Kagura asked as she and Sesshomaru walked over to Sango and Kagome.

"Hey you guys! I didn't know you were gonna to be here."

"I did. I invited them." Sango said with a mischievous grin.

Kagome turned to her friend. "I thought today was a Sango and Kagome day."

"It is, but I thought it'd be fun to invite some of our friends here as well. That won't be a problem, will it Kagome?"

"Of course not."

"I'm glad you both feel that way." Kagura spoke as she joined their conversation. "I've sort of invited some friends here as well."

"Who did you invite?" Sango and Kagome asked in unison.

"Don't worry about that. We've got a competition underway. Now let's get started. I'll time you Sango and Sesshomaru will time you Kagome. Are you girls ready?"

Both girls nodded in agreement and hopped onto their swings.

"Go!" Kagura uttered in a loud voice.

Kagome and Sango took off in their swing battle.

"I'm gonna dust you Hiraikotsu."

"I'd like to see you try Higurashi! You may as well forfeit and give me my money now."

"I'm not forfeiting anything. My legs are pretty fast."

"True, true, but they're not as swift as mine. Besides, my legs are longer than yours. You're clearly out-matched." Sango said very self-assuredly.

"Am I?" Kagome asked as she began to swing her legs higher.

"You've gotta move faster if you wanna win." Sesshomaru said to her. "At the rate she's pushing her legs she'll beat you in a matter of seconds."

Kagome tried pushing her legs quicker but Sango still had the upper hand.

"Need a little help?" Kagome heard someone ask from behind her. She tried to anchor her head to get a better view of the person. "Don't look at me. Keep your eyes on the prize."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and moved her head forward. Her heart beat faster as her belly twisted in knots. _I'm gonna lose for sure now._ It was Inuyasha. His hands were on her back pushing her forward. _Dear Kami!_ It was cold outside but she could feel the warm from his fingers through her layers of clothes. How was she ever gonna concentrate with his hands on her back?

"Stay focused Wench." She heard him say from behind her.

"I'll try." She whispered."

"Hey no fair!" Sango yelled after glancing briefly at Kagome. "Inuyasha's helping her."

"Don't worry. I'll help you."

Sango closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to ignore the warm breath briefly ghosting down her neck. The last thing she needed was Miroku's hands on her. One touch from him always had her feeling tingly all over. "That won't be necessary Miroku."

"Well it wouldn't be a fair game if I didn't help you." As her swing came back towards him Miroku playfully blew his breath upon her neck.

"I'm gonna lose for sure." Sango muttered before twisting her hips in the moving object. This wasn't the time or place to be getting turned on. When she began slowing down her best friend took advantage of the situation.

"Take me higher Inuyasha. I mean push me faster Inuyasha." Kagome said before closing her eyes and swinging her legs quicker. It was too late to take the words back now. Her cheeks were deliciously pink and everyone was laughing.

"Don't worry about them Wench. Just keep going. You're ahead now."

That's not my back choir boy!" Sango yelled at Miroku.

"You're losing Sango. You have to stay focused."

"How do you expect me to stay focused? You're grabbing my tits instead of my back."

"Kagome's in the lead now. Step up your game Sango." Miroku said with a throaty laugh.

"When I get off of this swing I'm gonna...Ahh! That's not my back you lecherous creep." Sango abruptly slowed her legs. She had to get off of this swing. If Miroku's hands touched her breasts again...too late. He was grabbing them again.

"Do you need another push Sango?" Miroku asked as his hands palmed Sango's breasts continuously.

"That's it! I forfeit." Sango screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Don't give up yet. Just let my hands work their magic."

_I bet your hands are magic._ "Miroku I wanna get off this swing. My legs hurt."

"They do? Would you like for me to stroke them as well?"

Sango's cheeks grew extremely red and had nothing to do with the chill in the air. Her eyes moved around landing on each and every one of her friends. They were laughing at her and Miroku. She was mortified. _If I could wipe that smirk off his face._ He was always getting aroused at her expense. _I could just snap his neck!_ Even as she thought the words a plan formed inside her head.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"If you help me stop my swing, I'll let you stroke my legs."

Everybody stopped laughing and stared at Sango. They knew she couldn't be serious. Her eyes were twinkling playfully and a really wicked grin was on her lips.

Miroku smiled happily grabbing Sango's swing, and almost immediately it stopped.

"Thank you so much. Now, come face me and close your eyes. I have a little surprise for you."

"Mmm, I hope it's a good surprise."

Sango reached up and ran two of her fingers across Miroku's lips.

"What's she doing?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as he continued to push her on the swing.

"I don't know." Kagome replied. She was actually surprised to see her best friend touching Miroku like that. The guy was a pervert and Sango wasn't actually discouraging him. What was she up to?

Sango ran her fingers all over Miroku's lips and laughed mentally. The urge to backhand him was so strong. She was never given the chance though. Her not-too-well thought out erotic plan yielded unforeseen consequences.

While her hands were yet on his lips, Miroku opened his mouth. His tongue came out and slowly licked one finger, and then two before engulfing nearly all from her right hand. He sucked on her fingers all the while wondering what it would feel like if it was her breast instead. His hips involuntarily flexed as his erection sprang to life beneath his pants. The images his mind conjured up nearly made him explode. He had to get his body under control. Quickly, his mouth stilled on her fingers as he stared down at her face.

Sango sat completely still trying hard not to moan. She was stunned by Miroku's actions and found it difficult to breathe. He threw her thoughts off balance and she didn't know what to do about it. She bit her bottom lip and nervously gazed at Miroku. He was staring at her like she was the only girl in the world.

She wanted to turn away from him, but couldn't. His heavy-lidded gaze had her mesmerized. She almost groaned out loud when she heard someone sniff. _Oh great! Now everybody's gonna know I'm horny!_ She could feel everyone's eyes still on her, waiting to find out what was gonna happen next. They all had to be stunned. She was herself. Her plan essentially backfired as she didn't get revenge on Miroku. He used her devices against her. She never stopped him and after a while she just let him do it. Why didn't her body move?

Miroku smiled at Sango affectionately. He couldn't believe she hadn't yet slapped him. _Hmm, maybe she liked it._ She'd probably kill him if he kissed her but it would be well worth it. With that thought in mind he leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers. At least his death would be worth the taste of her hidden treasures.

"What are you doing?" Sango mumbled against his mouth.

She realized her mistake immediately. As soon as her mouth came open, Miroku slipped his tongue inside deepening the kiss. Sango squirmed to get away from him and lost balance of her limbs falling backwards on her swing. Her body hit the ground creating a domino effect.

Miroku lost his balance as well tumbling forward and landing right on top of Sango. They were face to face and chest to chest; hip to hip. He grinned devilishly. This was Nirvana. This was Pure and Unadulterated Bliss. The closest he'd ever been to Paradise. He couldn't have asked for a better accident. To be cradled between her hips was nothing short of heaven. A feeling he'd never ever forget.

"Could you move?" Sango muttered quickly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall." Miroku shifted unconsciously causing Sango to feel more of him than she ever had in her life.

An embarrassed gasp slipped pass her lips and she stared at him wonder. He was comfortably nestled between her thighs. His erection resting heavily against her core. A barely audible moan erupted from her mouth as her legs moved just a fraction wider.

"Horny wench." Inuyasha muttered before glaring at his cousin.

Sesshomaru covered his nose with his hand before Kagura pulled him away from their hormonally driven classmates.

"Would you get off of her? You guys are stinking up the park."

Sango snapped out of her euphoric daze quickly noticing Inuyasha's pink dusted cheeks and twitching eyebrow. He wiggled his nose and grabbed his stomach pretending to puke. The color nearly drained from her face. While she was getting revved up she'd forgotten she was in the presence of sensitive nosed youkai. With a frustrated scream she pushed against Miroku's chest.

"Get off of me!"She wiggled against him. "You disgusting pervert!"

"Please don't do that Sango." Miroku muttered as Sango squirmed beneath him in an attempt to free herself.

"I mean it Miroku!"

"So do I! You keep moving like that and I'm gonna spontaneously combust."

"Eww! You're so disgusting! Get off of me! Now!"

"Stop moving and I will."

Sango glared hard at Miroku before quickly stilling her movements and waited for Miroku to stand. He extended a hand to her and pulled her to her feet. She glared at him angrily then struck him across the face.

"Sango let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain."

"It's not what you think Sango."

"I'm gonna kill you Miroku!"

"Why are you even angry? It's not like you didn't enjoy it." Miroku shrieked before running away from her.

"You're not getting away from me that easily Matsui!" Sango yelled after him. Her legs took off with killer speed. The two remaining individuals watched them in merriment.

"Now that's a competition." Inuyasha uttered before turning his gaze to Kagome.

"What the heck just happened? Did they just make out?"

"That's what it looked like to me. I guess you're the winner, Wench."

"I guess I am."

"I knew you could beat Sango."

"Yeah right. Sango would've creamed me if it wasn't for Miroku's mystical hand. Her mind turns to mush whenever he's around."

"I know the feeling." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome blushed briefly and stared down at the ground.

He walked around her swing and came to stand before her. "Are you ready to get off?"

"I guess so."

"Jump into my arms?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Are you insane?"

"Only about you." He openly flirted.

Kagome giggled nervously and blushed again. "Okay. Close your eyes first."

"I can't catch you if my eyes are closed."

"Then I guess you'll have to listen for my movements."

"Now that's a challenge I can't refuse."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha closed his eyes and then waited for her swing to slow down. When it slowed enough for her to jump she took a deep breath and screamed. _Cowabunga!_ Her breath slowly exhaled and she jumped from her swing.

Without opening his eyes Inuyasha opened his arms. He didn't need sight to detect her movements. Being half demon enhanced his senses. Kagome slammed right into him and they both tumbled to the ground. She laughed breathlessly and Inuyasha rubbed his head.

"I thought you were gonna catch me."

"Well I tried to but you knocked the wind out of me."

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"My clothes are a bit dirty but it's fine."

"Let me help you get cleaned off." Kagome stood quickly. "I didn't mean to knock you over." She extended her hand to Inuyasha and he gladly accepted it.

He stood and smirked brightly at her.

"What is it?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"You were on top of me."

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"That's your second time being on top of me."

She flushed hotly. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

He shook his head. "I just find it uncanny."

"I suppose it is." Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha smirked again as his thoughts began to take shape.

"I was wondering. How did you end up pinned to that tree?"

Inuyasha frowned and shifted his gaze from left to right. "Somebody shot me with an arrow."

"I know that. I wanna know who did it."

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"You don't know?"

Inuyasha shook his head and gazed down at the leaves beneath his shoes. "No I don't."

"Not even a clue as to who could've done it?"

"Not an inkling."

"That's too bad."

"Isn't it? My father owns these lands. The park is free to the public but the forest beyond it is forbidden."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah."

"So, whoever came after you was trespassing?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Were you being followed?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I come here a lot by myself. I have for years. The day you found me I was in the forest wandering around. I had things on my mind and I needed to clear my head. For a while everything seemed okay until strange sounds interrupted my thoughts. It reminded me of a thousand flapping wings. I've never heard anything like it before. It was like swarms of insects buzzing in my ears."

Kagome's mouth fell open in shock. Was it possible that Inuyasha encountered the same things she had? Before Koga turned on her she remembered hearing weird flapping sounds. He referred to them as hell wasps. After they dispersed Koga went berserk and there was no doubt in her mind that the evil bugs weren't responsible.

"I heard footsteps, very heavy footsteps followed by harsh breathing but I didn't see anybody. I looked everywhere but there was nothing. I swear someone was there though. I waited with baited breath for something to appear and within seconds everything went momentarily quiet. I could feel eerie chills sliding down my back. Animals began running every which way. A torrid scream rent the air and the next thing I knew an arrow pierced my chest. My body was impaled instantly. The heavy breathing suddenly stopped. The insects were gone and the animals had all but disappeared. I was alone and remained so until you came along."

Kagome pressed her lips together and gazed toward the forest. "Somebody followed you."

Inuyasha frowned before slowly lifting his eyes to meet Kagome's. "What makes you say that?"

"Think about it Inuyasha."

"Trust me, I have. Nobody followed me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Kagome, I've been coming out here alone since I was a child. Nobody has ever followed me."

"Then maybe they beat you to the forest that day."

"That's not possible. If someone was following me or hiding till I arrived, I would've known."

"How so?"

"I would've known."

"The only way you could've known this was if you were super-human."

Inuyasha's eyes widened briefly before shifting to the ground. How could she guess something about him off a mere whim? Was she psychic?

A startled gasp fell from Kagome's lips as she watched his movements. He seemed nervous and fidgety. Her eyebrow twitched as her thoughts spoke of a possible reason for his uncoordinated movements. "You….you….you're a demon."

He shuffled his feet nervously as he continued to stare at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. She was wrong. He wasn't a demon but he wasn't a human either. He was a hanyou, something altogether different. Something he didn't like talking about.

Kagome rubbed her arms and continued to watch him. She regarded him with watchful eyes. He seemed embarrassed and angry even nervous. Was he upset that she'd learned his secret? And if so, why? He was still her friend but so was Koga. What if….What if….No. Inuyasha wasn't like Koga. It was the small scrap of jewel that altered Koga's thinking. Still, finding out Inuyasha was a demon was a bit unsettling.

She was still in the early stages of familiarizing herself with the demon world. If both Koga and Inuyasha were demons, then God only knew who else. And if Inuyasha was a demon, Sesshomaru was as well. _Oh my God!_ Was Kagura? Miroku? Sango? _No!_ Sango wasn't a demon. She was her best friend and would've told her if she was. The sound of crunching leaves interrupted Kagome's thoughts and she found herself wanting to ask Inuyasha 21 questions.

"Does it matter?" He mumbled, finally working up enough courage to speak.

Kagome's eyelashes fluttered anxiously. "Does what matter?"

"If I'm a demon, does it matter?"

She didn't have to think about that question. Demon or not he was still Inuyasha. She saved his life and he hers. They were deeply connected by forces of nature and she had a feeling their ties could never be severed.

"Just forget it." He said before turning to walk away.

"Wait a minute!"

"Why?"

"You didn't let me answer your question."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Kagome bit her bottom lip and searched for the right words. "I don't really know much about demons. Until recently I had no idea they existed. I heard stories about demons as a child but I never thought them to be real. Nobody believed in demons in my old hometown."

Inuyasha managed to stop fidgeting and slowly moved closer to Kagome.

"I won't lie to you. It is shocking to find out you're a demon. The thought never crossed my mind that you'd be one, but that doesn't have to change who you are."

Eyes the color of the setting sun flickered slowly before sliding up to an angelic face.

"You're my friend Inuyasha and I may not know everything about you, but in the short time that we've known each other, I feel like I got to know the real you. Demon or not, only what's on the inside counts."

"Ka…Ka…Kagome."

"It doesn't matter if you're a demon Inuyasha."

Without another word spoken, he moved closer to her and wrapped her smaller hand inside his own. An innocent blush ghosted her cheeks as she gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. His eyes bore deeply into her own as feelings of peace and acceptance warmed his insides.

"Thank you." He whispered before pulling Kagome into his embrace.

"You're welcome."

She was content. Time always seemed to slow whenever they were together. All the days they spent together were memorable and wonderful. And if she was honest with herself, she knew they were way past friendship too. If he had any idea how much he made her heart smile. She wished she could tell him. But there were so many emotional scars.

She slowly eased out of his embrace and as she did her mouth fell open in shock. The hair was still silver. The eyes were still amber but his ears were gone from the side of his head. They now sat perched at the top of silvery mane. A small smile danced at his lips with a pointy fang peeking out from behind them.

"This is your true form."

"So you do have a brain in your head."

Kagome nudged him playfully. "How?"

"It's a concealment spell. I used it to mask my youkai. Once activated I appear as a human."

"Why a concealment spell though?"

"It's safer. There are a lot of people who aren't comfortable with demons. So most use concealment spells to blend in with human society."

"Wow! I wonder how many demons I've encountered in disguise."

"You'd be surprised."

"So you and Sesshomaru are demons."

"So is Kagura."

"What? No way!"

"She's a wind demon."

"Wow! This is just crazy. Wow!"

Inuyasha smirked playfully. "Welcome to my world."

"So, what kind of demon are you?"

"I'm dog hanyou."

"Hanyou?"

"Half demon, half human."

She gasped loudly. Her mind working overtime to come to grips with this new revelation.

"My mom's a human and my dad's a demon."

"Dear Kami! This is all so mind-boggling. You've got my head spinning."

Inuyasha smiled at her nervously as she reeled from all he told her. "Are we okay?"

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Does it bother you that I'm hanyou?"

Her eyes fluttered warmly as she took in his anxious expression. "Honestly, I'd rather look at you without the concealment."

"Really?"

She nodded innocently. "I think your ears are adorable."

His cheeks burned like fire from erupting suns.

"I've never met a hanyou but I suspect they're quite beautiful."

Inuyasha was taken aback. Did she just call him beautiful? Nobody ever called him beautiful. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly searching for a way to respond. _You're beautiful too Wench._ His tongue itched to echo her words but wasn't sure how to express it. Her tongue came out her mouth to wet her lips and Inuyasha lost it. Instinctively, he pulled her close, cupped her cheek and then tilted her face up. His eyes stared at her mouth hungrily.

Kagome's stomach flip-flopped. _Oh my God!_ _He wants to kiss me._ Her heart started beating so fast she thought it would pop right out of her chest. _Oh no!_ _I don't know if I'm ready yet!_ She tried to calm herself, but it didn't work. She trembled slightly and hoped Inuyasha didn't notice.

He leaned into her face and bent to press his lips to hers. Kagome went rigid in his embrace. She had to say something to distract him. She wasn't afraid. She was nervous. She turned her head away from his and laid it upon his chest.

"You don't want to kiss me Inuyasha."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I might be bad at it."

He smirked before smoothing his hands across her back. "That's not possible."

"Yeah right. I've never had a boyfriend and I'm not experienced in the kissing department."

With a disappointed sigh she slowly entangled herself from him, walking a small distance away. Her eyes fluttered closed. _Why can't I be normal?_ Inuyasha was wonderful and she was happy he was in her life. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him away and she didn't want to be scared away either. _I have way too many issues._

Inuyasha watched Kagome quietly. She was struggling internally. He didn't have to be a psychic to comprehend it. Slowly, his feet carried him over to where she now stood.

She was still deep in thought when he moved to stand behind her. Her nose wiggled adorably as she breathed in his scent. Sandalwood, cedar, vetiver and pine drifted from his skin and into her olfactory enticingly. He was yummy, even if the aroma was reminiscent of how her father use to smell when he'd scour the forest for wood to chop. Is that why she felt safe with him? Because his scent reminded her of her father's. _I don't know, but I do love the way he smells._ She thought about telling him but he'd probably just lose his mind. Before she knew it he touched her.

Inuyasha slipped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him. She was still facing forward so her back was pressed against his chest.

_This isn't so bad._ She found contentment in his embrace. If she could get pass her other insecurities everything would be fine. That was easier said than done though. She was afraid of letting her guard down because she didn't want to get hurt. Her head leaned back and came to rest upon his shoulder. Her eyes remained closed but she could feel him staring at her. Inuyasha gazed down affectionately into Kagome's eyes. Her face was mere inches from his. He could feel her breath ghosting across his lips. He shuddered huskily and slid his fingers into her hair combing them through her long locks. He brought the soft and shiny strands to his nose drinking up their floral aroma.

If she'd just open her eyes he could drown himself in their alluring depths. His breathing was becoming ragged. _Kami! What the heck is she doing to me? I'm hard as a rock._ He looked down at her lips wanting desperately to bite them, but resisted. _I can't move too fast for her._ _But God help me. One little taste can't hurt_. He leaned down closer and pressed his lips to her skin.

Kagome stilled momentarily. _Did he just kiss me?_ She touched her cheek feeling the warmth flow through her hand. That was definitely a kiss. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes. Heavy lidded amber pools gazed back at her as a husky sigh escaped her lips. A pleasant rumble erupted from his throat which caused Kagome's nipples to harden. Her belly quivered nervously like the wings of a thousand butterflies. Inuyasha smiled approvingly and anchored his face so that his cheek rested against hers.

"You're beautiful."

"You too."

Inuyasha smirked and snuggled against Kagome. He could stay like this with her forever or at least he thought he could until she nudged him. His eyes wandered around the oak tree they were under. It was about four o' clock in the evening. The sun would be setting in a couple of hours and neither could wait to watch it. All too soon they became aware of their surroundings.

They were standing in the middle of Takahashi Park wrapped up in an intimate embrace. Inuyasha's hands were on her stomach and his face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her skin each time he inhaled or exhaled. Turning slightly, she quickly noticed they'd acquired an audience. Her face was crimson red within seconds.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on lets go."

"Huh, why? I wanna stay here."

Kagome pulled his hair.

"Yow! What did you do that for Wench?"

"I'm trying to get your attention. We're not alone anymore. Our private session has been interrupted. Now take your hands off of me. I don't wanna know what they're thinking about."

Inuyasha released his hold on Kagome and they awkwardly turned around to face the people intruding on their private moment. They were greeted by familiar faces.

Kagura stood behind Sesshomaru winking and making kissy faces over his shoulder. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes annoyingly. Sango stood beside them mimicking their actions while Miroku whistled knowingly.

"Nosey bastards!" Inuyasha growled. "Can't even enjoy a private moment with my girlfriend." He muttered.

"Woo-Hoo!" Miroku snickered.

Catching the barely audible slip Sango and Kagura looked at each other and smiled.

Kagome gazed at Inuyasha shockingly. _Girlfriend?_ She nearly laughed out loud. They hadn't had one date and he was already calling her his girlfriend. They had become really close. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, his life and death experience in the forest formed a deep connection between them. It was a bond that appeared to be destined by the hands of time. Never be broken.

* * *

It was almost seven o' clock in the evening and everyone was still at Takahashi Park. Kagura proposed that they make a small camp outside and stay there for a little while before everyone headed home. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku found a spot to build a fire. Kagura, Sango and Kagome had left earlier to buy marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers. After they returned, Kagura wasted no time grilling Kagome.

"So, it looks like somebody has been getting pretty close to Takahashi Jr." Kagura directed towards Kagome. "I didn't know he was your boyfriend."

"Yeah me either." Sango chimed in. "And we're best friends. How come you didn't tell us?"

"There's nothing to tell. Inuyasha isn't my boyfriend. I don't know why he said that."

"Well you could've corrected him. Couldn't she have Sango?"

"She sure could've."

"There was no harm done. Besides, Inuyasha and I are friends and we have that type of understanding."

"So you're saying you guys are just friends?"

"Yes Kagura. That's what I'm saying."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Knock it off Saimyosho!"

"Okay, okay. I'll go easy on you. Sango has more interesting stuff to talk about instead."

"Don't start on me Kagura. I've nothing to say to you."

"Oh yes you do. You made out with Matsui right in front of all of us."

"I did not."

"Yeah you did Sandy." Kagome interjected. "I was on the swing next to you, remember?"

"I knew you girls were gonna blow this out of proportion. I didn't make out with Miroku."

Kagura smiled before speaking. "Well what was that finger thing all about?"

"I was trying to get him to behave himself. I wasn't trying to turn him on or anything."

"If you weren't trying to turn him on, then what exactly were you trying to do?"

"I wasn't trying to turn him on Kagura. He kept pinching my tits and I wanted him to stop."

"By rubbing your fingers against his lips? Come on! Even you know that's sexual."

"Whatever Kagura. I know what I was doing. I had a plan. It just didn't go the way I wanted."

"And just what was this plan Sango."

"You're not gonna leave me alone until I tell you. Aren't you Kagura?"

"Nope. Get talking."

Sango frowned at Kagura before continuing. "I was just gonna rub my hand across his mouth. I wanted to tease him a little. Then I was gonna slap him but he turned the tables on me. I didn't know what to do when he….umm…you…know."

"So, how was it Sandy? Don't leave me and Kagura in the dark."

"If I tell you guys, you'd better not utter a word of it to Matsui."

"Stop stalling and tell us."

"Alright! It was okay."

"Just okay Sango?" Kagura asked.

"It was great. Happy now?"

Kagura rolled her eyes knowingly. "It was better than great and don't you dare try denying it. Me, Sessh and Inu sniffed you out. You were hornier than a hooker on the corner."

Sango blushed furiously. "Can't get anything pass you stinking demons." She mumbled.

Kagura couldn't resist laughing like crazy.

"Does he have soft lips?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Why don't you kiss him yourself and find out Higurashi? He's such a pervert I doubt if he'd mind."

"Don't be nasty Sango. She's only curious. You've been kissed before. Kagome never has. She wants to know what to expect when her turn comes."

"Since you girls are dying to know. Miroku has really soft lips. He's an awesome kisser but it would've been better if he hadn't lunged himself at me. I probably would've let him continue kissing me if he hadn't shoved his tongue down my throat."

Kagome smiled happily. "I thought I saw a little tonsil action."

"He started it. I had no idea he'd go lapses lingua on me."

Kagome frowned in confusion. "What does lapses lingua mean?"

"Lapses lingua is an old school term meaning slip of the tongue, but not in the sense that Sango used it. She's acting silly." Kagura explained. "Don't lie to our faces and tell us you didn't know Miroku was gonna open his mouth. You wanted him to kiss you like that anyways or you wouldn't have tried speaking to him while his lips were pressed against yours."

"Regardless of what you think Kagura, I didn't know Miroku was gonna kiss me. Although, I guess I should've known better. He is a lecher. Then he had the nerve to fall on top of me. Such a pervert."

"That wasn't entirely his fault Sango. You kind of set that into motion." Kagome giggled.

"Technically it was Kagome. You see, if Miroku hadn't been leaning into me in the first place he wouldn't have fallen on top of me. He probably did it on purpose just to brush his body against mine. And I certainly did feel it." Sango muttered under her breath. She didn't wanna dwell on their entanglement anymore. The last thing she needed was her body boiling with heat.

Kagome covered her mouth, astonished at her best friend's confession. "Sango? What exactly did you feel? Is it what I think it is?"

"What do you think Kagome?"

"Oh my God! I'd be so scared if that was me."

"I wasn't really scared. I was more embarrassed and uncomfortable than anything. The way he pressed against me was too sexual."

"You girls have a lot to learn about men." Kagura said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh and you're the male expert?" Sango replied.

"I know a thing or two about them."

"Just because you're dating Sesshomaru doesn't mean you know everything about men."

"No, but I do have a man and more experience than you do."

"I knew Sessh had you on your knees. So nasty." Sango smirked.

"There's nothing nasty about what we do."

Kagome covered her ears. "Spare me Kagura. I don't wanna know what you and Sesshomaru do behind closed doors."

"Speak for yourself Kagome. I want the goods."

"You girls obviously have never been with a guy before. One day you will. You're gonna find a guy that you're really feeling and he'll drive you crazy. You'll find yourself wanting to be near him all the time even if it's only to sit beside him in silence."

Kagura rubbed her hands up and down her shoulders. The chill in the air reminding her of Sessh's icy demeanor. To the outside world he was cold and unfeeling. In some aspects this was true but Kagura knew the real him. The part of himself nobody else ever got to see. She smirked arrogantly at this knowledge and continued speaking about the cold hearted demon she loved.

"Warm touches ignite your soul and kisses caress your skin, but sometimes it's not enough. Your body has feelings; needs. Needs you'll succumb to once he sets your blood on fire.

"Weren't you scared though?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Falling in love?"

"No. Sex?"

"A little, but only cause he was my first."

"Were you his?

"Are you kidding me?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "How was it?"

"You sure are inquisitive tonight girlie." Kagura smiled before gazing at her younger friend.

Kagome blushed and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Truthfully speaking it was painful, but it's always painful the first time. Your body will adjust eventually and when it does you'll be awarded some mind-boggling pleasure."

The three girls toppled over with laughter holding their stomachs. Tears of mirth cascaded down their cheeks as they allowed themselves this moment of hilarity. When they were able to bring themselves under control, Sango pinned Kagura with questioning glare.

"That's not entirely true Kagura. Sesshomaru is a demon with supernatural stamina. Of course he'll please you. His genetics make him capable of going for a long time. That's not the case with humans." Sango rolled her eyes playfully. "God! I envy you."

Kagura smirked at her. "You seriously need to get laid Sango. This chastity routine can't last for long."

"It's not a routine and for the record I don't need to get laid. Besides, I'm waiting till I get married to have sex."

"You can't be serious. You nearly caved when Miroku had you on the ground today. Your resistance is crumbling and sooner or later you're gonna give in."

"No I won't. I know my limits. I know what I can and can't handle."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"It's working fine. Look, just because I haven't been deflowered doesn't mean I don't do other things. There are other ways of obtaining pleasure without going all the way. I'm not a prude Kagura but if I was it certainly wouldn't be the end of the world. Just because everybody's doing it doesn't mean I should. I'm not the only 18 year old virgin in the world and even if I was I'd have no problem with it. The temptation is always there, but ultimately, I'm gonna decide when I'll lose it."

Kagura scoffed and rolled her eyes as Kagome smiled at her best friend warmly.

"I'm proud of you Sango."

"Don't get all sentimental on me Kagome."

"I'm serious. At least you got to make that decision. I never got to. It was made for me." Kagome's eyes fluttered slowly as her heart filled with sadness. Her throat became uncomfortably thick. "I'll never get to experience what Kagura did with Sesshomaru or anything close to it." A broken laugh escaped her lips. "I'm too frigid to allow myself to feel anything."

Kagura and Sango both stared at Kagome quietly. The pain she experienced was heart-wrenching and they felt deeply sorry for her. Her scars were deep, emotional and internal. She never was good at hiding them.

"Honey don't say that." Kagura said before touching her arm. "Your past doesn't have to dictate the rest of your life. If you allow it to, you'll end up sad and alone."

"That's better than getting my heart broken."

"Stop it Kagome." Sango moved to touch her other arm. "I may never understand what you went through, but the only way for you to heal is to let go of that hurt. Nobody wants to get their heart broken. But unless you open yours, you'll never have some of life's greatest experiences. Sometime risks are unavoidable. Open your heart and stop safeguarding it so much. Allow someone to love you."

"My heart is safer without having someone to love."

"But that's not what it was built for."

"Look, I get what you're saying Sango. My head understands but my heart doesn't. I wish I could be different. I wish I didn't do the freeze thing every time a guy gets close but I don't know how to stop. Sometimes I do it without even realizing it. I don't do it all the time but certainly enough to count."

"Do you do it when you're with Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"That's different."

"How so."

"I had an emotional meltdown in front of him."

"Is that why you see him differently?"

"Yes! He nearly died the day we met. I watched him helplessly as blood poured from his wound. In all my 16 years of living, I never felt as human as I did when his death stared me in the face. I didn't wanna watch another person die and I guess that resolve fueled something inside of me. So I helped him and after that day I felt this intimate connection to him. You both know how I am around boys. With Inuyasha it's different. He makes me feel safe. I haven't felt that way in a long time. Just thinking about him makes me smile."

Sango and Kagura's eyes widened in utter amazement as they gazed upon their younger friend. They turned towards each other briefly before looking again at Kagome. Knowing smiles danced across their lips as Kagome unconsciously revealed her heart's biggest secret. Sango pulled Kagome's hair and she turned towards her.

"It sounds like you're in love with Inuyasha."

"What? No! It's not like that. He's just my friend. My really good friend. I couldn't be in love with him. I barely know him." She muttered before wrapping strands of her hair around her finger.

"If it's not true why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous Sands."

"You're twirling your hair around. You only do that when you're nervous."

"But he's not even my boyfriend."

"It doesn't matter. It's clear to both Kagura and I how strong your feelings are for him. This means you're gonna have to tell him about what happened to you."

"Why would I tell him that? It's too personal and I don't like talking about it."

"I agree with Sango." Kagura finally spoke up. "I think you should tell him. A picture's worth a thousand words and judging by how animated you become when speaking of him, I'd say you're in love with him too."

"I can't! What if he wants to have sex? I don't think I'll ever be able to do that with anyone."

"Don't misinterpret what I'm saying. I'm not telling you to sleep with him. If you guys are gonna have a relationship he needs to know. He'll understand. He wouldn't stop caring about you if he knew the truth."

"It's not that simple Kagura. It's easier if I talk to you girls about it. You're my best friends. I can't discuss this with a male. I'd rather go back to counseling instead."

"Then go back Kagome." Sango said as she squeezed her hand. "Maybe things will be different now that you're older. You're not a frightened little girl anymore, and if you want I'll go with you."

"So will I." Kagura nodded. "Maybe even talk with other rape survivors. It couldn't hurt to try."

Kagome folded her arms under her breasts as her two best friends ganged up on her. "I'll think about it. I know my mom wouldn't object to it."

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted their conversation and the three girls immediately grew quiet.

"Where have you girls been?" Miroku asked from a distance. "Me and the guys are getting tired of waiting."

Sango rolled her eyes. "We're here now moron. So just shut up and lead us to camp."

Miroku shook his head and began leading them away.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Kagura whispered.

"You girls go ahead. I want to be alone for a while."

Sango and Kagura stopped walking and gazed at Kagome. "Are you sure?" They both asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm okay. I need some time to collect my thoughts. I'll join everyone later."

"Be careful." Sango spoke before giving her best friend a hug. Kagura followed suit. "We'll see you later."

Kagome watched them walk away to follow Miroku. She had a lot on her mind. It was nearly dark and emotions were raw. She needed a place to think. A place where she could be by herself, and she knew just the place.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the ground with her back pressed against the tree when the sun began to set. The same one Inuyasha was pinned to the day she found him in the forest. It was meant for her to meet him that way because if it wasn't, it wouldn't have happened. Her eyes looked up at the sky lovingly as her lips twisted themselves into a smile.

The billowing clouds floated by in the great beyond as the air beat harshly upon her face. Her heart fluttered at the majestic view as her mind ran wild with a million thoughts. Where's my poetry scrapbook when I need it? Well, I am alone. I'll just speak the words to myself.

_Like the river that runs to the sea  
The oceans speak of your love  
It's wider than I can imagine  
Higher than the sky _

_If I were to count every thought you think of me  
There would be more than the sand on the shore  
When I'm awake you see what I'm thinking  
And when I'm asleep you're watching_

_If I were to fly  
If I were to go  
If I were to ride  
On the wings of the dawn  
If I were to run  
If I were to hide  
Even there you know my heart  
_

_Refresh my heart  
Renew my love  
Pour your spirit into my soul_

This was her passion. Whether she wrote or recited it, poetry always brought her peace. Her own private escape when she wasn't capable of telling the world how she really felt. Her eyes continued to gaze up at the sky as a warm smile brightened her face. The sun was descending upon the earth.

_Here it comes._ She watched breathlessly as it slid away from the sky. A burning, consuming force spreading its warmth on the inhabitants of the world. Sometimes orange. At other times red. Visions of the lovely sunset danced within her head. She could watch it forever. Nothing was better than experiencing it in all its glory at night.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze abruptly coming face to face with Inuyasha. Her smile never left her face.

"It's breath-taking. I've never seen anything more beautiful."

He stared at her intriguingly before replying. "I have."

Her cheeks flushed hotly and she pressed her lips together.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." She said as she slid over on the ground. "Sango and Kagura didn't send you after me did they?"

"What kind of friends would they be if they didn't?" He joked. "They didn't tell me where you were. I spotted you accidentally. Is everything okay?"

"Mmm hmm. Just wanted to be by myself for a little while."

"Do you want me to go?"

She shook her head. "You're good company."

He smiled and slipped his hand around Kagome's. "So are you, Wench."

She blushed again and looked away from him.

"So you decided to come back to the place where we first met."

She moved closer to him. "I don't know why, but I wanted to come here."

"I come here all the time when I want to be by myself. Usually it's to climb trees."

Kagome shook her head before staring up the tree they were reclining against. "It's so tall though. How do you do it?"

Inuyasha came to stand before Kagome and crouched low on the ground. "I'll show you. Hop on my back."

"You want me to climb on your back?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Wench. Now come on."

"I don't know. I'm afraid of heights."

"Don't you trust me Wench?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I wanna get taken up this tree."

"If you don't, you'll be missing out on a really amazing view."

"I guess, but you better not drop me."

"That won't happen. I'm good with my hands."

Kagome blushed nervously and climbed onto his back.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight."

"Okay."

"Anchor your legs around my waist. I need my hands and feet to climb."

Her legs timidly came to rest at his middle before trembling.

"You okay Wench?"

"Just a little nervous. I don't wanna fall."

Inuyasha pressed his cheek into Kagome's palm and rubbed his face there. "I won't let you fall. Take a deep breath."Was his only warning before he began climbing the tree.

She was scared out of mind and held onto him for dear life. The higher he climbed the more her heart raced. She kept her eyes closed until he made it safely to his favorite spot. "You can open your eyes now. We made it."

Her eyes slowly slid open. "Oh my God! I didn't think we'd go up this high!"

"Are you scared?"

"More than you know!"

"I won't let anything happen to you."

She clung to his back desperately.

"Come sit beside me on the branch."

"I'll fall!"

"No you won't." Inuyasha said as he maneuvered her smaller form onto his lap."

Kagome swallowed hard.

"It's the safest place for you to be."

"Okay."

His arms slipped around her waist and settled her back to his chest. One clawed hand cupped her jaw while the other pointed forward. "Look straight ahead. Isn't the view more beautiful from up here?"

Kagome's breath stalled in her chest. Never had she encountered the night sky from this angle. Such beauty was foreign to her. The moon was full. Snowy mountain tops peaked out from behind trees. The stars were sparkling like silver rays of heaven as the clouds seemed as though if they'd burst with dew. The wind gently blew across the cold horizon. It all was so unbelievably enchanting.

She closed her eyes momentarily and smiled. Such visions of grandeur always stirred her soul. When she reopened them she caught a glimpse of a truly magnificent sight. A beautiful blue morpho butterfly slowly fluttered mere centimeters from her face. She watched it fly away with great intensity.

"I didn't know butterflies were still out during this season."

When she didn't reply he knew she wasn't listening. Her face was hidden but he could smell her tears. She was crying but she wasn't sad. She was wiping her eyes and smiling. Something had her worked up. He started to ask her about it, but changed his mind when he noticed her staring at the butterfly.

"Butterflies aren't supposed to be out in this season."

"I figured as much."

"I think it's beautiful."

"I heard they're seen as the personification of a person's soul. Whether they're living, dying or already dead."

"Really?" Kagome asked as she finished wiping her eyes. "I never knew that."

Her eyes stayed on the butterfly admiring it as it flew about without a care in the world.

"You really like butterflies?"

She shook her head.

_They are beautiful creatures._ He leaned closer admiring the winged insect with her.

"My dad used to call me Butterfly." Her voice sounding smaller than what it really was.

His lips nearly pressed against her ear and she shuddered. "Butterflies are beautiful creatures." He whispered.

Kagome sighed and leaned back into Inuyasha's chest. Her skin incredibly warm despite the atmospheric cold. "I'm glad you brought me here."

"I'm glad you let me."

"Me too." She turned in his embrace to rest her head against his chest.

Inuyasha gazed down at her. Her warm weight heating his skin. This small, humble girl was his undoing. How was it even possible for him to care about her so much in so little time? One look into her eyes and his heart was ready to explode. His eyes closed for a moment as his mouth opened to utter the words she'd spoken during the setting sun.

_If I were to fly  
If I were to go  
If I were to ride  
On the wings of the dawn  
_

_If I were to run  
If I were to hide  
Even there you know my heart  
_

_Refresh my heart  
Renew my love  
Pour your spirit into my soul_

Kagome gasped and leaned away from Inuyasha's chest to look up at him. He recited her poem and had to be listening intently to remember so much of it. Her belly quivered anxiously as her eyes fell to his mouth. She wanted to kiss him.

Inuyasha stared at her mouth as well waiting for her to respond. With trembling hands she cupped his face pulling him down gifting him with her very first kiss.

Her lips pressed against his exploringly enjoying their soft texture. Her mouth moved anxiously pressing small pecks to his lips in experimentation. She had no idea what she was doing but hoped what she offered was okay.

Inuyasha held himself at bay as she experimented with him. He'd been dying to taste her for the longest time driven to find out if her mouth was as sweet as it looked. He was tempted to let things get out of control, but knew he wouldn't ruin this experience for her.

Her mouth stilled for a brief second before her tongue came out taking a long swipe at his lips. He tasted like sugar. Like he'd been sucking cherry flavored candy. A husky sigh escaped his mouth and he groaned against her lips. He pulled her closer and she licked them repeatedly.

"Kagome." His voice a broken record thumping against her skin.

"Teach me." She whispered against his mouth.

He groaned again and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. His fangs itched to bite her skin. Her mouth fused with his as their lips moved together feverishly. Inuyasha's hands slid to her hair, his fingers gently rubbing her scalp. Kagome trembled as her small fingers tugged at his wild mane.

His mouth released hers before his tongue darted out to swipe her lips. She moaned sexily and obliged him by parting her lips. His tongue brushed agsinst hers like morning dew hitting a live wire. Together their mouths burned as their tongues tangled around each other. Nothing mattered at this moment but this long awaited kiss.

Kagome trembled as she relished in the feelings Inuyasha invoked within her. This experience was more than she ever imagined it would be. For so long she was afraid of the male species, running away before feelings had a chance to develop. That wasn't the case this time. She didn't freeze up and try to run away. Her mind was relaxed enjoying the feel of his lips.

Inuyasha continued to touch Kagome's hair as her mouth worked his into a frenzy. He couldn't get enough of her. The way her hot tongue moved against his had him aching and moaning for things he never had before. His fingers slid from her hair and down her back in attempt to gently pull her away. Reluctantly, they both managed to seperate their mouths for some much needed air

Inuyasha pressed his forehead to hers and sighed in contentment. His warm breath fanned across her lips like an intimate carress. He sat there with Kagome cradled to his chest on the branches of a tree. A pleasant rumble came up from his stomach and shot to his throat.

Kagome found the strange sound calming as it did strange things to her insides. Her heart fluttered as her belly twisted in knots. The hardening of her nipples sent an embarrassed flush to her face and she'd hoped he wouldn't notice.

Inuyasha smiled arrogantly at the intoxicating aroma emanating from Kagome's satiny skin before helping her onto his back. He'd never forget this night. When he safely made it down the tree, she climbed off of his back. Feelings of bashfulness suddenly overwhelmed her as Inuyasha pulled her close. As they headed back it began to rain. Kagome closed her eyes enjoying the feel of it drumming upon her skin. She smiled and squealed giddily

"I love the rain."

"Me too Wench."

Their hands clumsily reached for each other as their bodies swayed back and forth. They danced around in circles. Their feet stomping upon the cold, wet ground. Neither wanted the night to end. They continued on in this manner until the rain lightened up.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his embrace hugging her for all she was worth before kissing her again and again. They slowly pulled apart. A fragile human girl jumped onto a silver haired hanyou's back and together they happily ran off into the night.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one. Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing. I appreciate the love and support. If you've enjoyed this chapter please don't forget to submit a review. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9 Moving On

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan of the show. All rights to the character belong to its creator Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story. I really, really appreciate it. Because you guys have been so generous with the reviews and appreciative of my story, I decide to post a new chapter for you all. Hope you like it.**

**CHAPTER IX: MOVING ON**

* * *

Kagome laid her bags on the floor of the shopping mall. She and Sango were out buying Christmas gifts for their families and friends. This was something they both loved to do. She could hardly wait for the weekend. She'd be officially going on her first date with Inuyasha. Warm smiles exploded across her face each time she thought about it. Since their steamy kisses in the forest, they became inseparable. Her fears and doubts were still present but she was determined to experience happiness one moment at a time.

"Is that smile for me Kagome?" Sango asked as she interrupted her best friend's thoughts. "Or are you thinking of a certain hanyou again?"

"Am I that visible Sandy?"

"Duh! You should look in the mirror. You're smiling like the Cheshire Cat."

"I can't help it. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Sango rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend. "At least you're happy. You don't know how much it hurts me to see you sad. You're a good person Kagome and you deserve happiness."

"I'm glad you think so."

"So, when are you gonna go back to counseling?"

"Probably after the Christmas break. I haven't told my mom yet though."

"You're not thinking of backing out are you?"

She shook her head. "I've held the pain I suffered as a child in for long enough. It's time to let it go. I know I'll never get back what I lost, but I'd like to look back on my life one day in contentment instead of remorse. I wanna have good memories and I wanna make new ones. It doesn't do me any good to feel broken all the time and when I do reflect on the lower points of my life I wanna be strong enough to talk about it. I wanna make the best of every situation. I wanna move on with my life."

"Are you sure? That's a really big step Kagome."

"You don't think I'm ready?"

"It's not that I don't think you're ready. Kagome, you had another traumatic experience and it wasn't that long ago."

She knew exactly what Sango was referring to and avoided everything about it since the night it happened. There was no point in talking about the disgusting ordeal with Koga. It hadn't been two months ago and still weighed heavily on her mind. Koga was a good friend of hers. _Well he used to be before he took advantage of me_.

Sango looked at her best friend watching quietly as different emotions flickered across her face. No doubt she was thinking about that dance and the aftermath of it. It wasn't fair her best friend endured so much pain. "I'm sorry if I dampened your mood. That's the last thing I wanted to do. I'm always analyzing things. When it comes to matters of the heart you always tend to back away, mostly because of fear. You don't wanna get hurt or rejected. I just wanna make sure this is what you really want."

"This is what I want Sango. I wanna be with Inuyasha and I wanna forget about that whole thing with Koga."

"But can you? Can you honestly forget what Koga did so easily?"

"I don't know. What happened with Koga was different than what happened when I was 12. Koga was my buddy. I loved him. I still do, even after what he did to me. We were really close in Middle School. You may never believe me, but I know within my heart that Koga would not have attacked if it hadn't been for that blackened jewel. He was one of my best friends. That other guy was a stranger. When I removed the jewel from his neck Koga stopped attacking me. That other creep took something away from me that I'll never get back and murdered my father in the process. I don't know if I'll ever really be able to get over everything that's happened to me. I was raped and nearly beaten to death. My father was burned alive right before my eyes. I don't know if the counseling will ever help. I'll probably always be cautious about certain things, but I don't wanna live in fear. I wanna heal and be able to feel love and not run away from it. It won't be easy, but I really do wanna move on with my life Sango."

"I really admire you Kagome. You're more courageous than you give yourself credit for. I'm proud to call you my best friend."

"Aren't you mushy?" Kagome replied jokingly before smothering her best friend in a bear hug.

Sango pushed out of her embrace and eyed her curiously. "So, your big date's coming up. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I am a bit anxious though. It's so crazy we're just now having our first date. I've practically spent every day with him since the beginning of October. We've even had our first kiss." She blushed. I'll never forget that kiss.

Sango grinned devilishly. "Open mouthed?"

Kagome's cheeks reddened embarrassingly.

"Guess that answers my question. Nothing like a little Takahashi tongue action."

"Sango!"

"Next time you kiss him go for the ears."

"Why?"

"Erogenous Zones!"

"You're such a perv Sango. How would you know that about him anyways?"

"Accidental touch. He's really sensitive there. Rub them and watch for his reaction. Better yet, bite one."

"I'm not gonna bite his ear!"

"Yeah you're right. He'd probably nutt all over himself if you did that."

Kagome's cheeks blushed furiously as her eyes glared at Sango. You're so nasty. Inuyasha's cousin must really be rubbing off on you."

"Don't you dare start talking about Miroku."

"I don't have to. That's what you're here for."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in dating him, Higurashi?"

"Why? He's crazy about you."

"And so are his hands apparently."

"Aside from groping your backside he's a pretty nice guy."

"Then you date him Kagome."

"I've got a thing for his cousin and you'd kill me if I did." Kagome chuckled.

"No I wouldn't. I don't wanna date him."

"Why? Because he's extremely flirty and enjoys the company of women? If you were on the receiving end of all that attention you'd have a change of heart."

"I'm never gonna date Miroku. So stop entertaining the idea."

"It'll be your loss Sango. When he winds up with someone else I hope you'll be able to handle it."

"Of course I will. I'm not interested in him like that. I don't know why that's so difficult for you to comprehend."

"You also told me you had a crush on him not that long ago Sango and I think you still do. I see the way you look at him. Do I need to remind you how wet your panties were at the park?"

Sango's face flushed as she glared at her best friend.

"You let him grope you. Not one time did you make him stop. I think you care about him way more than you're willing to admit."

"Drop it Kagome! Matsui and I will never be a couple. I don't care how much he likes me."

"Or how much you like him back? Who are you trying to fool? You're attracted to him and he's been pining after you for 4 years. It doesn't make sense for you two not be together."

"I have my reasons Kagome."

"What are they? Are they worth missing out on something good?"

Sango bit her bottom lip and looked away for a moment. She cared a lot about Miroku but refused to admit. "I don't dislike him. It's just...it's just that…..he…..I can't even explain how he makes me feel. I just know...I don't like...who I am when I'm around him."

"What? I don't understand?"

"He makes me...he makes me wanna lose...control."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because I've never felt like that with any other guy before. I've had a bunch of boyfriends, and not one of them has ever come close to making me feel what I feel when I'm with Miroku. It's like I'm outside of myself, outside of my skin."

A startled gasp slipped pass Kagome's lips. "Sango? I didn't know you felt so strongly about him!"

"Neither did I. I didn't even like Miroku last year. I've always known about his feelings but he never use to act upon them. When he began expressing himself vocally something changed. Suddenly, the twinkle in his eyes warmed my heart. His mischievous smile had me wanting to kiss him. When he touches me...whenever he touches me...I find it hard to breathe."

"It sounds like you're in love with him Sango."

"I'm not in love with him. I'm just a little curious about him, maybe a little infatuated. Miroku can be quite aggressive sometimes.

"Really?"

"Really. Sometimes I can't handle it. Whenever he comes around I find myself surrendering to him. I bend to his will and I'm impulsive. It scares the crap out of me. I've never been like that before."

"Wow! I don't even know how to respond to that. I've never been in your shoes before. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. If I avoid him he'll know something's wrong, but I can't think of anything else. If I let him get close to me I'll end up letting my guard down. Miroku's a womanizer. If we ever became a couple and he was unfaithful, I'd kill him."

"You've really thought all this through."

"Yes I have. It's the only logical solution for me."

"I wish I knew what to tell you Sango. You're always helping me out with my problems and I can't even help you."

"Don't worry about it Kagome. It's my problem after all. I'll deal with it. Now, let's get your new wardrobe home."

"It is getting late." Kagome said as she looked down at her watch. "And would you just look at me. I bought all these clothes and still don't know what I should wear for our date."

"That's what I'm here for girly. I'll help you blow his mind."

The two best friends gazed at each other briefly before laughing. Then grabbed their shopping bags and exited the Mushin Mall.

"Inuyasha invited me over for Christmas."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Of course I'm going."

"What about your family?"

"They're going over my aunt's for Christmas. I don't have anything against aunt Kiyame. Her daughter and I just don't get along."

"What happened between you two? You've mentioned her before but I never really found out why you fell out."

"The main reason is because we grew apart."

"How did that happen?"

"Unforeseen life events. My father was murdered not long after I was raped. Aunt Kiyame was remarried and moved away. Both my cousin and I were going through awkward adolescent stages. I was no longer the fearless free spirit and she no longer quiet and reserved. I became the introvert and my cousin the social butterfly. Things beyond our control changed us significantly and neither of us made an effort to stay in touch with each other. It's hard to believe we were ever best friends. After gaining a rich stepfather, she wouldn't have anything to do with me. The girl even went as far as disowning me in front of her friends. She said it was because I changed and maybe I did, but so did she. I haven't seen her in four years."

"That's so sad. How could your own cousin treat you that way?"

Kagome shrugged. "I tried to reach out to her but she shut me out. I don't worry about it anymore."

The two girls continued walking and talking until they reached Aunt Keiko's car. Sango reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out the keys unlocking the car doors. She and Kagome quickly loaded their shopping bags into the trunk. When they arrived at their respective doors someone called out to them.

"Hey wait! Don't go yet!"

Sango and Kagome quickly turned around, squinting to distinguish the individual coming at them. It was a female and when she made it to the car, they looked upon her in utter disgust.

"What do you want, Abiyana?" Sango growled. "And please don't tell me to rely a message to my cousin."

"I don't need you to rely anything to Bankotsu. I know how to get in touch with him."

"Then what do you want?"

"I need to talk to Kagome."

"Wrong answer!" Sango yelled. "She's got nothing to say to you!"

"Why don't you let Kagome tell me that herself?"

"Leave her alone Abi! She doesn't wanna hear anything you have to say! After the crap your brother pulled how dare you even come near her?"

"This has nothing to do with you Sango."

"What could you possibly have to tell me Abi?" Kagome managed to dig up enough courage to ask. "We're not friends. So I don't have anything to say to you and I don't wanna hear anything about your brother."

"I really need to talk you. It's important."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't wanna have anything to do with you or your family. Now please stop bothering me."

Abi came closer to her, an evil smile slowly dancing across her lips. "Since you're deadest on not having a conversation with me, I'll accept that as your admission of silence."

Kagome stared at her strangely. "Admission of silence? What are you talking about?"

"You keeping your mouth closed."

Kagome's bottom lip trembled as a hint of fear mingled with her aura. "I haven't gone to the police."

"And you'd better not because if you do I'll let my brother finish what he started."

Kagome folded her arms under her breasts and hoped Abi hadn't noticed her hands trembling. "I'm not pressing charges against your brother. Now please leave me alone!"

Abi continued to grin devilishly at the younger girl. Her eyes were wide with fear and she couldn't resist pushing her over the edge. "You're pathetic. No wonder you were so easily overwhelmed. If I tied you up and delivered you to Koga myself you probably wouldn't put up much of a fight."

Kagome stepped away from her and leaned heavily on the car. Her heart slammed wildly against her ribs. The air around her began to shift as the sound of flapping wings sounded overhead. Immediately she cringed assuming hell wasps were near but was mistaken.

Abi's eyes gleamed with mischief as she, Kagome and Sango gazed toward the sky. Floating in a large circle were gargantuan white birds. The mere sight of them had what few people left in the parking lot running for their cars. Sango and Kagome made an attempt to escape and Abi flicked her wrist at them. Within seconds the two girls were surrounded by the demon birds.

"What's the matter girlies? Afraid of the phoenix?"

Sango glared at Abi before slipping her hands into her coat pockets. Her fingers sank into a green, powdery substance as her mind searched frantically for an escape plan.

Kagome twisted frightfully against the door of the car. She'd only found out about the existence of demons nearly two months ago and since her encounter with Koga they were popping up from everywhere. All demons weren't bad but she was certain the ones before her were as evil as they came.

"I don't understand. Koga's a wolf demon. How can you command these birds?"

Abi smirked enjoying the scent of fear pouring off of Kagome. "My mother is queen of the demon birds. She married the leader of the eastern youkai wolf tribe. Koga's my stepbrother."

"Enough!" Sango screamed.

Both Abi and Kagome shifted their eyes in her direction.

"Stepbrother or not! Wolf demon or bird demon! I don't care! If you touch a single strand of hair on Kagome's head I'll burn you to ashes."

Abi laughed heartily. Humans were so amusing. "You dare to challenge me? Princess of the demon birds? You must have a death wish. You're no match against my phoenix power."

"I'm not afraid of you Abi!"

"I've grown weary of your insolence." Abi flicked her wrist and her birds descended upon Sango.

Sango pulled her hands from her pockets and slapped them together. Then pulled them apart and blew her breath upon them. Immediately a green haze erupted releasing toxins into the air. "Get out of here Kagome!"

Kagome stared at her friend fighting off Abi's hell birds. Each one inhaled green poison and screeched in pure terror before their bodies burst into flames.

Abi glared at Sango in disbelief. One by one her birds burned to I ashes.

"Get out of here Kagome!"

"What about you Sango?"

"Don't worry about me! Exterminating demons is in my blood! You have to get out of here!"

Kagome nodded and slowly eased away from the car. She didn't want to leave her best friend behind but knew Sango wouldn't be able to fight effectively if she was worried about her. With a conflicted heart she moved further away. Her hands reached into her pocket for her cell phone then stilled as Abi dropped before her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Please! Just leave us alone! I said I wasn't gonna press charges against Koga. Why are you coming after me?"

Abi's eyes glanced from Sango to Kagome. It filled her with absolute rage to watch the demon slayer reduce her demonic creatures to cinder but she had to take care of the younger twit first. "I don't like you Higurashi. I didn't like you the moment you waltzed into the cafeteria on your first day of school. I'm glad you didn't go to the police but to ensure you don't have any second thoughts, I'll silence you permanently."

Kagome's eyes widened as Abi rotated her right hand in a circular motion. Bright orange flames erupted from her palm in a perfectly round ball. She was gonna enjoy watching the young mortal's flesh burn before her eyes. There was something twisted and gratifying about watching the weak cower in defeat.

"Please! Please don't do this!"

Abi moved until she was nearly nose to nose with Kagome. "Prepare to die!" Her fingers reached out to touch her arm.

Kagome shuddered as her eyes moved around frantically. Her heart was hammering wildly inside her chest. Her hands were trembling like leaves in autumn. Fear ate away at her while her breath became uneven. Her belly quivered as air poured down and around her lifting her hair from her head. A familiar, tingling warmth settled her nervous stomach as heat spread upward to her chest and throughout her body. Her hands felt like they were on fire.

Abi felt the power emanating from the human girl and narrowed her eyes in wonder but she wouldn't be deterred. She slapped her hand against Kagome's arm and bright, white light exploded into the air.

Sango's eyes flickered wildly and she covered them before falling to the ground. Loud shrieks bubbled from the throats of the demon birds as their bodies burned to ash. She removed her arms from her eyes but couldn't see anything but white smoke. It was as if the clouds came down to earth. Fog was everywhere. Her eyes searched frantically for her best friend.

Kagome sat upon the cold concrete breathing heavily. Smoke clouded her vision. She had no idea where Abi was but had a feeling she wouldn't be bothering her anytime soon. Her hands felt like they were on fire. She had no idea how this raw power came to be housed inside of her but was grateful for its existence.

The sound of whispering winds thundered in her ears and she watched as the white smoke blinding her began dissipating. Her body slid off the concrete and into the air. She was being pulled towards an unknown force. She screamed and flailed her arms as she fought to get away from the strange air.

"Miroku! Get a hold of your wind!"

Kagome's body continued to fly as her eyes looked everywhere for her best friend. All at once the smoke finally disappeared as her body slammed into something hard. She was back on the ground with a warm, hard body beneath her. With clear vision her gaze settled upon a pair of violet eyes. Miroku smiled at her before wrapping purple beads around his right hand.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded all the while staring at his now covered hand. "How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

"You sucked air into your hand. Are you a demon?"

"Nope, just a simple human with a mystical hole in my hand." He replied before winking flirtatiously.

"Am I interrupting?"

The two looked up in time to see a disheveled Sango glaring down at them. Kagome blushed furiously and scrambled away as both she and Miroku quickly stood on their own two feet.

"What took you so long Matsui? Abi's firebirds almost had me and Kagome for dinner."

"Bankotsu and I got here as quickly as we could."

"Bankotsu? Why did you bring him?"

"He's your cousin Sango."

"And he's also the leader of the most notorious street gang in Hosenki! I don't want his help."

"I don't know what problems you and your cousin have with each other and at the moment I don't really care. Your life was threatened and you and Kagome were nearly killed. So you don't get to be upset because I brought him with me."

Sango shook her head. "You don't understand Miroku! Any connections with my cousin will make you vulnerable. Don't involve yourself with him. You won't be able to walk away unscathed."

"No!"

"Miroku!"

"No Sango! Don't tell me what to do. You're involved yourself."

"That's only by default. He's my cousin! Stop butting into my family business."

"You called me here, remember?"

"And I meant for you to come alone. Why in the world would you bring Bankotsu?"

"Because he knew Abi was coming after Kagome!"

Sango opened and closed her mouth repeatedly unsure of what to say next.

Kagome gasped and narrowed her gaze at Miroku. "What? Why would she come after me?"

"Why do you think Kagome?"

"But Koga and I…it was just an argument."

Miroku glared at Kagome. "It wasn't just an argument and you know it. Before you come up with another excuse I already know about the Halloween dance."

She folded her arms across her chest and glared at her best friend.

"I didn't tell him Kagome! I'd never willingly volunteer something so personal. It was probably Inuyasha. I'm sure he smelled that bastard wolf all over you."

Kagome flushed angrily and stared down at the ground. She didn't know if she should feel embarrassed or upset. If Inuyasha's nose was as acute as they said, then she didn't have to explain anything to him. He'd already known. _But wouldn't he say something to me about it?_ She felt a bit confused.

"Bankotsu and I were playing basketball when I received your emergency text Sango. I tried to ditch him before coming here but he insisted I let him tag along. He told me Abi planned to attack Kagome."

Sango shook her head "I don't get it. Why would she attack Kagome? It's been weeks since Koga tried to rape her. If Kagome was gonna press charges against him she would've done so by now. It makes no sense for her to try and kill Kagome when she was being silent about it the whole thing anyways."

Miroku nodded. "My point exactly. I don't believe Abi was trying to keep Kagome quiet for Koga's sake."

"What do you think Miroku?"

"Somebody else wants Kagome silent."

Sango glanced at her best friend as she continued to stare down at the ground. A million different thoughts were running around inside her head but she was able to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Do you think someone ordered Abi to kill Kagome?"

Miroku nodded as a distressed look marred his face.

"She's only been in this city a few months. The Naginatas are the only people she's had an altercation with. That alone would make them prime suspects."

"I don't care. They didn't orchestrate this attack on Kagome. This was planned by someone or something bigger than the Naginatas."

"That's a pretty huge assumption Miroku."

"It's not an assumption. It's the truth."

Sango shook her head for the umpteenth time today as her eyes settled on Kagome. She was her best friend and loved her like a sister. Stunningly beautiful inside and out. Why in the world would anybody want to harm such a caring and gentle person?

Kagome finally looked up and locked eyes with Sango. A huge but sad smile slowly appeared upon her face. The words Miroku spoke troubled her deeply. Someone or something was out to harm her and she had no idea why. Her eyelashes fluttered wildly as she fought hard to stave off oncoming tears.

"He's right Sango."

"You don't seriously believe that, do you Kay?"

"It makes sense."

"Why do you and Miroku have to go worst case scenario? If someone's seriously trying to kill you then the Naginatas have to be behind it."

"I don't know who's behind it, but I do know someone's trying to kill me."

"How do you know that though?"

Kagome squeezed her right palm tightly before opening her hand. Inside it laid a small, pearlized object. Miroku and Sango moved closer to her and eyed it strangely. Neither was really sure what to make of it.

"It fell out of Abiyana's arm when I touched her. It's identical to the one that fell from Koga's neck on the night of the dance. "

Sango caressed the small object lightly. "What is it?"

"I don't know. A jewel shard I guess. When they were inside of Koga and his sister they were black. A dark purplish color surrounded them. When I touched them they became white."

"Purification?" Miroku muttered.

"What?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison.

"If this shard and the one that fell from Koga turned white when you touched them, then they were purified."

Kagome pressed her lips together before lifting a nervous brow. "Are you saying I have healing abilities?"

"You have to. There's no other explanation. When I first met you I sensed something soothing and tranquil about your aura. You have a very calming presence."

"What does that mean?"

"You're a miko."

Kagome gasped and pressed a hand over her heart. "I don't know. That's a bit farfetched."

"You are."

"I couldn't be." _I'm not pure anymore. I haven't been for years but you'll never know that._ "It's just not possible."

"I won't try to understand why you feel that way but you are indeed a miko." Miroku pressed his index and middle fingers against the inside of Kagome's wrist and immediately her skin warmed as her hand began to lightly glow.

Kagome jumped and quickly withdrew her hand. Her breath escaped her mouth jerkily. "What did you just do?"

"I come from a long line of healers. I possess spiritual energy but not of your magnitude. When I touched your wrist, the rawness of your pure spiritual energy reacted with mine. The only other person I've experienced this with was my older sister Midoriko. She's a miko and from what I just witnessed between you and Abi, I'm certain I'm correct."

"But I don't know anything about being a miko and what I do know of them I mistook for ancient folklore. First demons! Now this! This is just too much!"

"I don't mean to upset you Kagome but I had to tell you. It surprises me that you lived a full 16 years without ever being told or that you didn't realize it yourself."

"I was told about mikos as a child but I never believed anything about them. I've always felt strange, warm energy within me but never attributed it to some unknown power. I don't like having hidden power inside me that I know so little about. I didn't ask for this."

"You didn't have to ask. Some things are beyond your control."

"Don't I know it." She muttered.

"Things happen all the time without our permission. It's a harsh reality but that's just the way life is."

"That still doesn't make it fair."

"Life's not fair but what can you do besides live it the best way you can."

Sango groaned and flashed angry eyes at Miroku. "Okay! This whole conversation needs to end. A lot of this is new to me and I'm sure Kagome's head is about to burst right now. Let's just forget about this miko business for the time being and talk about it when our heads are clear."

"This isn't something to be brushed under the rug. Kagome's life is in danger."

"Here you go with that again."

"I'm serious Sango! My sister almost died because she's a miko."

"That was your sister and it was years ago. The attempt on her life has nothing to do with Kagome."

"It has everything to do with Kagome!"

"Oh God!"

"Shut up Sango! Being a demon exterminator doesn't make you an expert on miko life."

Sango glared at Miroku angrily and forced herself to be quiet.

"Mikos are extremely rare. They possess spiritual insight. They see things that we don't see. They can purify demons and detect the presence of evil in all creatures. That alone makes them vulnerable. Koga and Abi are both demons. If a cursed jewel is strong enough to possess a powerful demon, imagine what it could do to an unsuspecting human."

Sango's mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a fish out of water.

"As a miko Kagome possesses unique abilities and if the mere flick of her fingers is enough to bring powerful demons to their knees, I'd say she's a very powerful miko. To be born with these powers is nothing short of a blessing but it can also be a curse."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Miroku. "A curse? How can being a miko be a blessing and a curse?"

"There exist people, very dangerous people who'd exploit you if they could."

"Are you saying I can be controlled? Possessed?"

"It takes a very high level of dark magic to accomplish such a feat but it has been done before. Such malevolence controlling something so pure would be equivalent to a world war. Let's hope that never happens to you. It would be an endless nightmare."

"So what do I do? It sounds like I'm doomed either way."

"All isn't lost Kagome. There are ways you can protect yourself. I'll help you any way I can."

Kagome folded her arms and gazed up toward the sky. _Just when I thought things were starting to get better I get hit with this. My plate's full as it is. Why couldn't this have happened to someone else? What did I do to deserve this? I swear I'm gonna lose my mind if I hear something else. This is too much! It's just too much!_ Her eyes fluttered wearily as the sky became darker. The winter air was chillingly cool against her face.

No other word was spoken again. Miroku and Sango gazed at Kagome before all three walked away quietly heading over to Keiko's car. They'd spent enough time talking. Sango and Kagome had already shopped nonstop for hours. So much had happened and was still happening. After today's lengthy conversation they were certain there'd be more to come.

A startled gasp erupted from Sango's mouth as they neared her aunt's car. There standing beside it was Bankotsu. His eyebrows were arched in worry and appeared to be deep in thought. Abi's body was thrown haphazardly across his left shoulder and she didn't appear to be breathing.

"Ban? What's going on?" Sango asked as she glared at her cousin in confusion.

"You guys need to get out of here." He replied.

"No! What's going on?"

"I don't have time for this right now Sango. You guys need to get out of here. Now!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

Bankotsu huffed irritably. "Miroku, you need to catch a ride back with Sango. We all need to leave from these grounds right now. It's not safe especially for mikos who can't control their power."

Miroku nodded and turned towards Kagome. Her eyes fixed on Abi's lifeless form. Her face couldn't be seen. It was dark out and her black mass of hair covered it. The skin of her hands was extremely pale and the tips of her fingers were as dark as ash. Kagome slowly looked up into Bankotsu's eyes as if to question her suspicions. He in turn replied with a brief shake of his head.

"If you had you would've been justified in doing so."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Just leave. All three of you. This is hardly the time or place to discuss this. We'll talk later. I gotta go."

"We'll talk now!"

"SANGO! So help me! If you don't leave now I'll cut you up with my _Banryu_. Your miko friend just released unleashed enough power to attract demons leagues away. For your own safety you have to get out of here."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at Bankotsu in disbelief. Her heart thumped wildly inside her chest as a familiar sensation thrummed inside her belly. She watched as an unhurried smile moved across his lips. There was something dangerous about his smile. Her eyes moved over his lips and then pass his jaw until they landed on his neck. On either side of his Adam's apple were two blackened jewel shards. Like Koga and Abi's, his jewel pulsated with an evil aura. He turned his back to them and disappeared into the night but not before flashing the huge sword on his back.

_Now I'm really confused. Bankotsu is using the evil jewels too. But he's human. Is someone controlling him also? What should I do? I'm so scared._ Before she had a chance to think further on the matter she found herself seated and buckled inside the back seat of the car. Sango drove while Miroku rode beside her. They talked heatedly as Kagome sat back in silence at a loss for words. Her eyes eventually fell closed and she drifted off to sleep. Her life would never be normal again.

* * *

_I hear midnight_

_Calling into my fragile ear_

_Like moving shadows_

_Following me here_

_But I'm safe and free_

_So 'till by journeys end_

_I've found a faithful friend_

_'Tis but a taste of what awaits_

_In love's sweet name_

_The peaceful autumn rain  
_

_The sound of love's refrain  
_  
_The tide washes me home  
_

_From sorrow's painful shore  
_

_'Tis but a taste of what awaits_

_In love's sweet name…_

Setting her pencil aside Kagome released a shuddering breath before closing her journal. The last few days had been peaceful but there was still so much on her mind. Since the incident at the shopping mall her thoughts were jumbled and on high alert. Livewires of over processed information danced wildly inside her head eliciting strange neural activity. It was a wonder a nerve cell hadn't blew a fuse. The only thing her brain successfully focused on was Inuyasha and her poetry. They served as positive venues for her venting.

After talking on the phone with Inuyasha and writing down her innermost thoughts, she was filled with warmth and tranquility. Just hearing his voice caressed the stress away soothing her like healing balm. His voice mingled with heartfelt feelings relaxed and calmed her aura and she needed that, especially today. So many things had taken place. So many conversations had been spoken. So much pressure was in the air and she desperately longed to get away from it all.

On the evening of the encounter her family had a long heart-to-heart concerning the emergence of her spiritual powers. Her mother wasn't at all surprised to learn her daughter was a miko but Sota had just been delivered the shock of his life. Her grandfather gushed happily declaring to everyone he sensed something great within her as a small child. The subject of miko training and concealment spells was also broached and when it was all over she wanted to snatch all her hair out.

School was rather strange as she wondered if there was anyone zeroing in on her newfound powers. Things were kind of strained between her and Sango which was mainly due to Bankotsu. Whatever was going on between the cousins wasn't meant for her ears to hear. Sango refused to discuss him with her or Miroku and grew silent if ever either of the two brought him up. Nothing new was heard about Koga or Abi which unsettled her a bit but not enough to get her out of fix. Tonight was her first date with Inuyasha and she wasn't gonna break it for anyone.

Standing up from the dining room table with her poetry book and pencil in tow she headed upstairs to her room. Once there she put away her writing objects and grabbed a towel from the closet. Anxiously her fingers stroked tousled curls as she contemplated what to wear tonight. Within seconds she was under the shower head. When the warm water hit her skin she sighed in pleasure. There was nothing like the caress of falling water dancing against her skin.

Her lips opened and closed rhythmically as she cooed lyrics to _A Place For Us_. Minutes later she wrapped her towel around her nude form and walked over to the closet. Her eyes roved each article of clothing trying to decide what she'd look best in. It was almost seven o' clock and Inuyasha was due to arrive at her house in forty minutes. _I don't even wanna think about how long it'll take me to get ready._

After careful consideration she decided on a red fitted sweater with a knee-length black and red striped skirt. A pair of black boots completed the ensemble. It took her about twenty minutes to style her hair and judging by the ending results, the time was well spent. The remaining twenty minutes was spent on applying make-up and dressing herself. A long glance into the mirror had her gushing like a kid in a candy shop. With a satisfied smile in place she grabbed her purse and exited her bedroom. When her foot hit the bottom stair she was pleasantly greeted by her mother.

"Wow! Honey you look really pretty." Kayame beamed not missing the way her daughter frowned at her.

"Thank you mom. Tonight's my big date with Inuyasha."

"I know." She replied before releasing a harsh cough.

A worried gaze marred Kagome's brow and her mother shook her head.

"Are you okay Mom?"

"Don't worry about it honey."

"Mom!"

"It's not that big a deal Kagome."

"Mom, if you're not feeling well please don't try to downplay it. How sick are you?"

"Honestly, I feel horrible."

Kagome made an irritated sound in the back of her throat before touching her mother's forehead with the back of her hand. Heat swam through her limb and immediately she snatched her hand away. "Your head's on fire."

"It's just the flu honey. It's really not that bad."

"Are you kidding me? Influenza is monster to the immune system."

"Butterfly, it's not that bad."

"I don't believe you."

"It's not a life or death situation Kagome. I'll be fine. Now go and sit in the living room until your date gets here."

"Is grandpa well enough to watch you while I'm gone. He was sick a few weeks ago himself."

"Your grandfather isn't staying with me tonight. He took Sota to a dragon festival. There's no need to worry though. I can take care of myself."

Kagome dropped her head. This day wasn't turning out the way she'd envisioned "I'm canceling my date with Inuyasha."

"That's not necessary. This is your first date and I know how much you've been looking forward to it."

"We'll go out another time."

"Honey no! I want you to go. Besides, it's already past seven o' clock."

"It doesn't matter. You're more important than a first date. I'm not gonna leave you at home by yourself. You're sick and I'd be too busy worrying about you to have a good time tonight anyways."

"You don't have to do this Kagome."

"Don't argue with me mom. I'm staying here to take care of you."

Within seconds her cell phone was pulled from her purse and her boyfriend's number was quickly dialed. Her feet carried her away outside for some privacy. He answered on the second ring.

"I'm about fifteen minutes from your house _Brown Eyes_."

Kagome blushed hotly at the endearment and forced her beating heart to calm itself. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news."

"What! Why? I'm almost to your house."

"It's not that I don't wanna go out with you. My mom's really sick with the flu and nobody's here to take care of her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She told me to go ahead but I can't. I'd feel guilty about leaving her here alone."

"She's really that sick?"

He was disappointed. She could hear it in his voice and it made her feel bad. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. The last thing I wanna do is disappoint you but I can't leave my mom alone. She's sicker than she's willing to admit. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to her while I was out enjoying myself. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I really did wanna see you tonight."

"Really?"

"You betcha. I've been dreaming of that smile of yours all day."

Inuyasha blushed. "I've been dreaming about you too."

Kagome pressed her lips together forcing away a threatening sigh. "What exactly did you dream about?"

"Hmm, Your smile. Your heart shaped lips. Your innocent drug-like kisses. That talented tongue."

Kagome giggled prettily before releasing a breathless sigh. "You're gonna make me melt the snow if you don't stop flirting."

He laughed throatily. "Am I getting you hot and bothered _Wench_?"

"I'm not gonna answer that. I really wish we could've seen each other tonight. Maybe next time."

"Definitely next time _Wench_."

"_I'll call you later."_

"_I'll be waiting."_

"_Bye Inuyasha."_

"_Night __Brown Eyes__."_

Kagome's cheeks burned with warmth as she pulled the phone away from her ear. Talking with the silver-haired hanyou always put her in a good mood. Her shoulders shivered as she reentered her home. Visions of golden sunsets and canine sharp fangs invaded her head.

* * *

"Is this okay Mom? Do you need me to fluff your pillows again?" Kagome asked her mother as she securely tucked a warm blanket around her.

"My pillows are fine dear. I could use some soup though."

"I'll put some on for you."

"Aren't you a peach?" Her mother joked.

Kagome shook her head and walked from the living room where her mother rested on the couch and entered the kitchen. She grabbed a can of soup from the cupboard and a can opener from the drawer.

"Is chicken noodle okay?"

"That's fine honey but answer the door first. I hear someone knocking."

"Somebody's at the door? It's almost 9:00. Who'd be coming by at this time of night?"Kagome looked out the window but didn't see anyone. "Who is it?" She asked as she came near the front door.

"It's me."

The voice was muffled. So she assumed it was either Sota or grandpa. They liked playing tricks on her. The door slowly came open and she was shocked to see who stood behind it.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't let you take care of your mom by yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not." She stepped out of the way and watched as he entered her home with a large brown paper bag.

"Reach into my coat pocket and get my keys. There's another bag in my car. Can ya get it for me _Wench_?"

She furrowed her brows and stared at him strangely. "What are you up to Takahashi?"

"You'll see in a moment."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then take my car keys and get the other bag out of my car. Don't look in it. Just bring it in for me."

"Whatever you're up to better be good." She smirked and pulled his car keys from his coat pocket.

He stepped out of his coat and she retrieved it from his hands. Quickly she slipped it on and nearly made it out of the door before his hands stilled her. Long, clawed fingers pulled her closer and carefully buttoned the coat. His head leaned forward to briefly brush her lips with his own. She blushed hotly and stepped away heading outside and over to his car.

The doors were already unlocked and it took her no time to locate the other bag. For a moment she contemplated peeking inside before remembering she promised Inuyasha she wouldn't. She grabbed the bag from the seat and as she did noticed a picture on the passenger seat. Within seconds it was in her hand. It was an image of Inuyasha and Miroku when they were little boys. They looked extremely adorable. A smile broke out onto her face and she slipped the image into the pocket of Inuyasha's coat. The car door was swiftly closed and she was back in the house in the blink of an eye. She placed the bag on the couch and then locked the door.

"I'm back."

Silence greeted her response. Her eyebrows lifted in a curious manner before she pulled Inuyasha's coat from her body. Her eyes moved from wall to wall noticing immediately the absence of Inuyasha and her mother.

"Mom? Inuyasha? Where are you guys?"

"We're in the dining room." Inuyasha replied. "Come join us and don't forget to bring the bag with you."

"Sure thing."

Kagome grabbed the bag from the couch and headed to the dining room. _What's going on? _Her mother sat at the dinner table still wrapped securely in her warm blanket. Inuyasha was serving her something from a container that he'd brought with him. Her nostrils flared hungrily as her olfactory recognized the aroma immediately. It was chicken noodle soup.

"Hey you. Come join me and your mom. There's enough for all of us."

"You brought my mother soup?"

"Well yeah. You said she was really sick. Hot fluids are good for you when you're under the weather. I also brought medicine. I want your mom healthy too."

"You didn't have to go out of your way to buy this Inuyasha."

"I didn't. My mother's a genius chef and I got the recipe from her."

"You made this?"

He nodded bashfully as his cheeks reddened. "I just wanna make her feel better. Don't make a big deal of it _Wench_."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe what he'd just done for her mother. He had to really care about her. Why else would he trouble himself with her mother's health? _Dear Kami. You're so sweet._ If her mother wasn't in the room right now he'd need an oxygen mask. _I'd be kissing you senseless. _What he did touched her like she'd never been touched before.

Her heart beat soundly inside her chest as her belly quivered pleasantly. Her lips parted gasping uncontrollably. Her heartstrings were wound tight. She was so overcome with emotion that she nearly burst into tears. She wiped at her eyes briefly and walked over to the table to eat with Inuyasha and her mother. Hopefully the food would distract her emotions.

Her mouth watered as she hungrily spooned up her meal. The soup was really good. She wasn't gonna admit it to Inuyasha though, especially not while her mom was sitting with them. He was a bit smug and sometimes his arrogance was unnerving. His eyes zeroed in on her mouth and her scent shifted nervously_. Oh God! Stop making me blush._ She didn't need to get worked up with her mother and boyfriend in the same room. _Boyfriend!_ _Now where did that come from?_

She ate her food in silence while Inuyasha and her mother chatted away. She wanted to join their conversation but was too nervous to do so. Occasionally she played with her hair blushing furiously whenever she caught Inuyasha watching her. Her eyes refused to meet his even though she felt his gaze on her every time she playfully wrapped strands of raven tendrils around her fingers.

When their meal was finished Kagome removed the used dishes to wash and dry them. Afterwards, she came back to the dining room but her mother and Inuyasha were no longer there. The house had grown quiet. So it didn't take long to figure out they'd gone back into the living room.

She walked in and spotted Inuyasha sitting next to her mother on the couch. They were about to watch a movie. He motioned for her to join them and she happily obliged. He slid over so she could sit between him and her mother. She blushed and leaned back into the couch. It felt like she was on a date with her mom as a chaperone. _How weird?_

"I hope you like the movie I picked." Inuyasha whispered to her.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply but refrained once she heard the opening credits. The last time she heard that music was four years ago. She and her father were singing on the couch. Slowly, her eyes traveled up to the television screen and there it was; _Mary Poppins_.

Her eyes teared up immediately as she looked on in shock. She wasn't necessarily sobbing. Tears just wouldn't stop falling from her eyes. Trembling fingers lifted to wipe them as Inuyasha gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Her mother squeezed her other one in an attempt to comfort her. Her lips trembled before giving her a watery smile. _I'm not sad. I'm actually quite happy and a bit overcome with emotion._ She closed her eyes and leaned against her mother enjoying the tenderness of the moment. Minutes later she softly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sometime later that night Kagome woke up to a black television screen. Her mother was nowhere in sight and Inuyasha stood near the window putting on his coat. Quickly, she stood up from the couch and stretched before giving him a lazy smile.

"Where's my mother?"

"She's gone to bed. I promised her I'd lock up after I left."

"Okay. I'll walk you out."

"That's not necessary. It's after midnight anyway."

"But I want to. That was really sweet what you did for my Mom. It touched me deeply and I know it did for her as well. You gave us a wonderful memory and I'm gonna hold it close to my heart forever."

Inuyasha didn't answer her as she moved closer to him. Golden pupils sized her up enthralled in such beauty, raw passion; gentle inspiration. His hands slid around her body and pulled her into a drug inducing kiss. His lips moved against hers frantically searching for something wild and untamed. Their mouths battled each other feverishly stopping only when they desperately needed air.

Amber eyes quickly burned with molten heat as they drank in Kagome's flushed face. Her breath was hot as it fanned across his lips sending electric shocks to his system. He reached for her again pressing his lips to hers tenderly. Remembering how it felt when he first kissed her in the forest, Kagome experimentally brushed her tongue against his bottom lip.

Inuyasha groaned as blinding passion overcame him and quickly he deepened the kiss. His tongue moved against hers skillfully; patting, stroking and rolling inside her mouth. Sometimes it hit the roof and other times her teeth as it moved around intensely. Her breath was harsh against his as their wet appendages manipulated each other in a carnal dance. He did things to her mouth she never knew was possible and she liked it.

His lips left her mouth allowing her to catch her breath then moved against her neck. Clawed fingers tangled themselves in midnight black hair before sliding down her sides. She froze up a little bit but didn't refuse his kisses. He was her heart and she was starting to fall in love with him. Her eyes widened at the realization and abruptly she stilled in his embrace.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer him. She couldn't. It wasn't everyday a simple human girl with more flaws than she cared to count realized she's in love. Her eyes stared at his chest refusing to meet his gaze.

"_Brown Eyes_."

His voice was a husky whisper to her senses. The pitch and tone did funny things to her belly and she closed her eyes. She loved when he called her that. He tilted her face upward and captured her lips again this time in a gentle caress. Their mouths moved back and forth warmly until the heat pouring off of them scorched their tongues. His hands tenderly caressed her face before moving down her back. Her presence overwhelmed him and he longed to consume her.

Slowly he turned her so that her back was to his chest. His lips moved against her again kissing her jaw, chin and gliding down her neck. Warm hands wrapped around her waist before tentative fingers caressed her stomach. Pleasure filled moans threatened to escape her mouth as his hands moved across her skin. Minutes later the moans managed to emerge as his fingers clawed their way up her body. They pinched and twisted at her nipples rubbing them in a pleasuring manner.

Kagome shuddered and moved against his body heatedly. She was beyond aroused and shocked at the erotic sounds bubbling from her throat. Her body felt too warm and her core throbbed anxiously. Liquid heat pooled from her center and Inuyasha groaned in approval. He smirked arrogantly at her response and continued to torture her breasts. She trembled and fought hard to get herself under control but was unsuccessful. It was like her body moved of its own accord.

Time ticked by slowly and as it did thoughts filled up her head. Inuyasha's touch was like fire blazing a scorching wet trail across her soul, and that frightened her. She didn't know much about sex. The last time she was touched in a sexual manner took place nearly five years ago at the hands of a rapist. All at once pleasure filled sighs became frightening shrieks and she closed her eyes and stiffened in his embrace. She was outside of her comfort zone and finding it difficult to calm down. _What if he wanted to go further? I'm not ready for that. I have to stop him. He's moving was too fast. _

"Stop it Inuyasha!"

He didn't hear her. Passion blinded him. His lips continued to move as did his treacherous fingers until he realized she was shaking in fear instead of arousal. His hands ceased their abuse and turned her quivering form to face his but she refused to look in his eyes.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

Instead of replying she trembled uncontrollably and stared out of the window. Her breath came out in jerky pants and she could tell by the strange sounds behind her that Inuyasha's breath wasn't faring any better.

"Kagome? Talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling."

She shrugged her shoulders. Perhaps it was time to talk about the rape.

Inuyasha moved his body until he stood beside her. Slowly, she looked up at him and there it was again. Fear rested within her eyes. But why? Was it something he did?

She stared at him as her eyes became shiny. Mentally she berated herself for her inability to control her emotions. She wanted to tell him what was bothering her but couldn't muster the courage to do so.

"Kagome!"

"I'm scared! Okay?"

"Of me?"

"I don't know."

"But why?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything Kagome."

"I'm afraid to, and I'm sorry if that hurts you but I can't."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I've never been in a relationship before Inuyasha. So I'm selfish when it comes to matters of the heart. I don't wanna get hurt."

"I'd never do anything to hurt you Wench." He spoke before taking hold of her hand and placing it upon his chest. "It beats only for you."

She smiled sadly forcing away her tears. "What if I throw it away?"

"You wouldn't."

"Don't be so sure."

"This isn't just some crush for me."

"I know that but this is all new to me. I've never had feelings like this before and it's scary."

"Neither have I but I swear there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Don't say that. You hardly know me."

"I know enough."

Kagome gazed through amber eyes and gasped at the depth of emotions shining through them. The feelings between them were raw and intense. The whole concept was frightening and awakening as neither ever felt so emotionally connected to another individual.

"Kagome...I..."

"You don't love me." She quickly answered for him afraid of what he actually wanted to say.

"No I don't, but what I do feel is close enough to it for me acknowledge its existence."

She shook her head in disbelief trying to convince herself otherwise but his golden glare penetrated her to the core.

"We've only known each other for a few months Inuyasha."

"It doesn't matter."

"But you're not even my boyfriend."

He growled harshly before grabbing her by the shoulders. "You're mine."

His voice tingled down her spine awakening strange feelings in her. Her nipples hardened in response and she blushed embarrassingly. Instinctively her hands reached to cover them and he intercepted the movement. He pulled her hands away and stared at the hardened buds visible through her sweater before molten pools stared at her darkly.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Why not? You belong to me."

"Stop saying that. I don't belong to anyone."

He growled intimidatingly and she trembled but not from fear. Her stomach twisted in knots as his fingers inched their way up her chest.

"No!" She muttered weakly.

"Yes."

His thumbs rubbed her breasts and squeezed her nipples between his fingers. She gasped in pure pleasure and leaned into his hands.

"We were never meant to be friends. I knew that the moment I laid eyes on you."

She panted harshly into his ears emulating invisible lyrics to an erotic love song. Her feet shifted from left to right nervously as pressure pushed against her center. She shook her head and stared hard at him cursing her body for its betrayal. It was difficult forming sentences when he touched her like that.

"You are mine."

Kagome gripped his shoulders as her knees grew weak and she shook her head again. Finally he understood. Her body thrummed with excitement from his erotic touches but mentally she wasn't ready. If he hadn't been so keen on pleasuring her he would've noticed right away. All at once his fingers moved away from her breasts and he lifted her to his chest. He sat down on the couch and turned her sideways across his lap. His fingers lightly touched the left side of her hip bone as her breathing evened out.

"Are you uncomfortable here?"

She nodded slowly and his fingers moved delicately against the bone while his other hand slipped beneath her sweater and rubbed the skin of her belly. He growled lowly into her hair to soothe her and she closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace.

"Is this better?"

She nodded again.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you Kagome."

"I know." She managed to find her voice. "I've never been touched like that. Well…I… _I have been touched like that but Koga frightened me. The guy that raped me frightened me too. You frightened me as well but in an exciting way._

"It's okay."

"I'm scared. My body….I don't really understand everything...I've never….

Inuyasha's hand moved away from her hip and over her mouth. "You don't have to explain anything to me. This is all new to me too."

She gasped behind his hand and he moved it away. "Really?"

He nodded.

"I didn't know."

He smirked and shook his head. "I never told you."

She blushed prettily and pressed her lips together.

"Don't you wanna be with me Kagome?"

She nodded. "But I don't wanna move too fast."

"I understand. We did kinda get outta hand."

"We? You're the one who can't keep his hands to himself." She joked.

"Okay! I got outta hand. Is that better?"

"Yes."

"Sorry about that _Wench_."

"It's okay. You did stop when I wanted you to and I appreciate that." Her cheeks reddened enticingly. "I've never felt like that before. It was a new experience."

Inuyasha's lips twitched merrily as his face became the very image of blatant smugness. His voice dropped lower and he pressed his nose to her hair. "How did it feel?"

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as her body flushed all over. Didn't he already know?

"It's okay. You can tell me." His voice still low as his mouth shifted to her ear. "Was it pleasurable for you."

She hid her face in his neck and nodded slowly.

"Good."

"I'm not all that experienced in the romance department Inuyasha." Her face still hidden within his skin.

He smiled again. "Neither am I but we can learn together."

"Learn together? Do you want me to touch you?" She muttered.

"Very badly."

Kagome shuddered into his chest as her skin warmed up. Inuyasha's hands tightened on her body before his fingers tangled themselves in her hair.

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

Kagome slid her fingers into Inuyasha's hair combing them through the velvety softness and sighing in pure contentment. "Are we okay now Inuyasha?"

He responded in kind by pressing his lips to hers with a searing kiss that had her body heating all over. "I'm not going anywhere. Are you?" He muttered against her lips.

She shook her head and bit his lip playfully before smiling flirtatiously. "I only wanna be with you."

He smiled at her affectionately as feelings of warmth thrummed inside his chest. "How did you like our first date?"

She moved away from his chest and frowned. "What first date? "

"You've forgotten already? I thought I made it memorable for you."

Finally catching on Kagome playfully ran her forefinger across his bottom lip. "It was beautiful."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her warm finger and pulled it away from his mouth. "Yeah it was. My favorite part was dessert."

"Really?" She continued to play along. "What did you like most? "

He grinned devilishly. "The sexy little moans dripping from your mouth."

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as her lips trembled.

"Kami! I've never heard anything so sexy. You have no idea what those erotic noises did to my ego. To know I was capable of bringing you pure sensual gratification...It's something I'll never forget. "

Their lips came together again for another scorching kiss only parting when they needed to breathe. They embraced and snuggled against each other as their emotions carried them away into the night.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. The drama is really about to get intense in the upcoming chapters. Secrets will be spilled and lives will be threatened! You never know what's going to happen next! As always, don't forget to submit a review! I wanna know what you guys are thinking. Until next time…..**


End file.
